The legend of Zelda: The heroes afterlife
by himeguchii
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the souls of each hero who lived and died? Well, this story tells you of the everyday undead lives of our past heroes who have lived and battled for the land of Hyrule. This story features all of the current Links from the first legend of zelda to breath of the wild.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new hero.

 **AN: Hello! I'm not going to be doing anymore author's notes other than this. These will be the nicknames that the heroes go by (And sorry that it's not in order, and no, I'm not adding Linkle. Sorry if anybody is disappointed.):**

 **Ocarina of time/ Majora's mask: Time (In adult form most of the time.)**

 **Twilight princess: Twilight**

 **Skyward sword: Sky**

 **A link to the past: Past**

 **The wind waker: Wind**

 **Spirit tracks: Train**

 **The first Link: First**

 **Four swords: Green, Red, Blue, Vio (Yes, they'll be separated.)**

 **A link between worlds: World**

 **Oracle of seasons/ ages: Oracle**

 **Triforce heroes: Courage, wisdom, power**

 **Hyrule warriors: War**

 **The legend of Zelda: Brown**

 **Minish cap: Mini**

 **Breath of the wild: Wild**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

The ancient land of Hyrule has witnessed the births of many heroes, and the falls of many villains. But has anyone ever wondered what happened to the souls of those heroes after they have lived out their lives? Although they share the same soul, each hero will go to a place that the three goddesses have created for them as a reward for their hard work and sacrifice. This is a story of the everyday activities of these fallen heroes. Today, a new hero will be arriving to the mansion.

All the heroes gathered outside the door to the living room, and waited in anticipation. Red jumped up and down in excitement.

"When can we meet the new guy!?" Red questioned as he jumped up and down. Time looked down at him, and smiled.

"Once First has finished talking to him, then we can go in and introduce ourselves." Time told. Wind grinned.

"You know, I heard that the new guy saw a Korok! He's totally related to me!" Wind exclaimed. Twilight raised his eyebrow at him.

"Um, aren't we all related?" Twilight questioned. Mini sighed, and shook his head.

"No, you moron. We all are reincarnations of each other." Mini stated. Twilight hummed in thought, then gave Mini a confused look.

"That doesn't make sense." Wind shrugged. Everyone then heard the door open, and saw First walk out, and nod his head. Time smiled, and turned towards everyone.

"Okay everyone, try to be nice to the new guy." Time then looked towards Twilight and Mini. "Especially you two." Twilight and Mini rolled their eyes, and nodded. Time smiled, and opened the door. When he did, everyone froze at the sight they saw. Wild stood there with a club in his hands and blood on his face as he stared at the food table, which was lit on fire. Wild then turned towards the other heroes, and smiled a creepy grin. Everyone continued to stare at Wild until Twilight finally broke the silence.

"Close the door, Time." Twilight told. Time quickly closed the door. First sweat dropped. Wild looked at him with a confused look. First turned to him, and raised his hands.

"D-don't worry. I'm sure they're just shy. I'll go get them." First walked over to the door, and walked out of the room. Everyone turned towards First, and looked at him questioningly. Sky hesitated, then walked up to first.

"Um, First? I don't mean to sound rude, but WHO IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sky questioned. First chuckled.

"His name is Wild. He lost his memory at some point, and had to live in the wild for a bit. He then got his memories back, and saved Hyrule." First explained. He then slowly looked to the sighed. "But, living in the wild has somewhat…affected…the way he thinks." Everyone stared at First with a blank expression. Mini then pointed at Blue.

"So, basically he's worse than Blue." Mini summarised. Blue glared at Mini.

"Hey!" Blue yelled. First chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Give him a chance! He's a good person at heart. He just needs…some time to adapt to the way we live." First told. Vio crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow.

"Yet he's had all his life to adapt, and he still hasn't?" Vio questioned. First froze. He then turned around.

"Just give him a chance, will ya?" Everyone sighed, and nodded. They then walked into the room, and saw Wild sitting on a chair while watching the flame. He then turned towards everyone, and smiled. He waved at them, and gestured to the other chairs. Everyone slowly waved back, and sat down on the chairs. Everyone remained in an awkward silence. First looked at everyone, and then at Wild. He then looked at Sky. Sky saw him looking at him, and raised his eyebrow as if asking 'what do I do?' First nodded to him as if saying 'Strike up a conversation.' Sky sighed, and looked at Wild. He then smiled nervously.

"S-so, Wild. What's your favourite food?" Sky questioned. Everyone looked at Wild and Sky. Wild hummed in thought, then picked up a piece of meat. Sky cocked his head to the side. "Meat?" Wild shook his head while smiling, and took a bite of the chicken stick. "W-well, my favourite food is pumpkin soup, and the name's sky by the way!" Sky then glanced over at Time. Time looked at him, then realised that he wanted him to tell the new hero his favourite food. Time nodded, and looked at Wild.

"My name's Time. Well, it's not really a food, but I really do love Milk! That's how I grew to be this strong!" Time told. He then started to kiss his muscles. Twilight rolled his eyes, and looked at Wild.

"I'm Twilight, and my favourite food is a dish called fish crème stew. A friend of mine made it for his sick wife one time, and I helped gather the ingredients while searching for the twilight mirror shard. He let me try some, and I've been visiting him constantly ever since!" Twilight told as his mouth watered. "A true delicacy!" Mini snickered, and raised his hand.

"Okay, my turn. I'm mini, and I like my Grandpa's home baked cheese bread. It's so yummy!" Mini exclaimed. Past smiled.

"I'm Past, and I really like my Uncle's apple cider. It's so sweet! I've even tried my own recipe, but it doesn't beat my Uncle's!" Past claimed. Wind sighed.

"I'm Wind. I really liked my Grandma's home-made soup. It was delicious! She always added Pumpkin and cheese. She gave me heaps before I left Outset island." Wind told. Train looked at Wind, and grinned.

"I'm Train, and my favourite food is Niko's fried fish. He was a truly wonderful cook!" Train told. Wind looked at him.

"I'm still amazed that he lived for that long." Wind claimed. Train grinned, and nodded. Red jumped up.

"Me, me! My turn! I'm Red. And my favourite food is cake!" Red exclaimed. Blue huffed.

"Well, if you have to know, the name's Blue, and my favourite food also happens to be meat." Blue stated. Wild smiled at him. Green raised his hand.

"I'm Green, and my favourite food is egg custard." Green claimed. Vio sighed.

"My name is Vio, and I quite enjoy drinking rose tea. It has a calming effect, perfect for drinking while reading books." Vio stated. He then glanced at Wild. "You should try it sometime." Wild gave Vio a confused look. World then raised his hand.

"I'm world, and my favourite food is apple pie." World told. Past smiled at him.

"Apple pie? If you want, I can make it for you sometime." Past offered. World gleamed.

"Really!?" Past smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll even use the apples from my apple farm to make it!" World smiled, and jumped up as he cheered. Wind frowned.

"Hey, no fair! If he gets pie, then so do all of us!" Wind told as the other Links including Wild, nodded. Past sweat dropped, and nodded. Oracle then raised his hand.

"I'm Oracle. I quite liked Impa's cooking, she cooked all kinds of things!" Oracle exclaimed. Mini shook his head.

"You have to choose one, idiot." Mini told. Time frowned at him, and swatted him upside the head.

"Don't be so rude!" Time scolded. Mini gripped his head in pain, and glared at Time.

"Hey, I'm your predecessor! You should treat me with more respect!" Mini yelled. Time snickered.

"Then how come you look like a kid?" Time questioned while snickering. Mini growled.

"It's not my fault that this place gives us the appearances of when we were heroes!" Mini shouted. Brown then slowly raised his hand.

"U-um, can I?" Brown questioned. First smiled, and nodded.

"Go ahead." Brown smiled, and nodded.

"M-my name is Brown, and m-my favourite food is veggie and meat stew. I would always make it while I was travelling." Brown told. The three triforce heroes then raised their hands.

"My turn!" They all stated in sink. They then looked at each other, and frowned. "No, it's my turn! No, my turn!" The three of them then glared at each other. They then looked up at everyone, and stood up. "My favourite food is peaches!" The three of them claimed. Wild gave them a confused look. First chuckled, and rested his hand on Wild's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they are always talking in sync. The green one is Courage, the red one is Power, and the blue one is Wisdome." First told. War then raised his hand.

"I'm War, and my favourite food is strawberries believe it or not." War told. Twilight gave him a weirded look.

"Strawberries?" War nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Twilight shrugged.

"No, but it's just so… _girly_." War frowned at Twilight.

"Liking strawberries is not girly. I can like whatever I want!" War told. Twilight was about to comment, but stopped when he saw Time giving him a look.

"Is my descendant being rude?" Time questioned. Twilight smiled nervously, and shook his head.

"No, of course, not! Please don't make me do another twenty laps." Twilight begged. Time frowned.

"No, I won't make you do twenty, you'll be doing FIFTY laps around the mansion!" Time told. Twilight cried as the rest of the Links sweat dropped at him. Wild looked at First. First looked at him, and smiled.

"Twilight is Time's direct descendent. Oh! I still need to tell you my favourite food! I quite liked to eat curry and drink milk back in the day." First told. By the time all the Links were finished telling each other their favourite foods, Wild's mouth was watering. First then stood up. "Okay! Now that the introductions are over, let's show you around!" First told. Wild nodded, and stood up. All the other Links stood up, and walked out of the lounge room to do their own thing. Wild then followed First outside of the loungeroom as Sky grabbed his gust bellows, and put out the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour around the mansion

Wild followed behind First as he lead the new hero through the mansion.

"And this is the Kitchen where we all cook our food. We usually take turns cooking. Even though we are already dead, we still like to act as if we are still living, so we still feel the effects of hunger. But we can't die." First told. Wild nodded, and watched as Past stirred a pastry in a bowl. First then walked towards another room. Wild followed. "And this room is the washing room. We clean our clothes here." Wild nodded. First then sighed. "Okay! That's everything! Now to show you to your room!" Wild smiled, and nodded eagerly. He then followed First to his new room. When they got there, they heard noises inside. First frowned. _'Don't tell me…'_ First opened the door, and sighed when he saw Courage, Wisdom, and Power standing on top of each other while they sprayed something on the wall. First then saw Time looking around frantically.

"Now, where did those three go!?" Time muttered. He then noticed First, and saw him pointing towards Wild's room. A look of horror then crossed Time's face as he ran towards Wild's room. When he looked inside, he paled. Time then growled, and walked inside. "Hey! You three! What do you think you're doing!?" Time questioned. The three triforce heroes jumped, and turned towards Time. They then nodded to each other, and jumped off each other.

"Run away!" All three cried out as they ran past an enraged Time. Time did a double take as he looked from the wall, and the three heroes. He then gave First an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry! I'll have this cleaned up in a bit. But for now, I have to go and catch those three little stooges!" Time told. He then ran after the direction the three tiny heroes went. First sighed, and looked at the wall. In red paint, it read _"Barbarian's room."_ First turned towards Wild, and smiled at him.

"D-don't worry about what those three did. They're always causing trouble." First assured. Wild nodded. The two Links then saw Sky walk in. When Sky looked up at the mess, he sighed, and smacked his forehead.

"Those three AGAIN!?" Sky questioned. He then carried in the cleaning supplies, and started to wash the red writing off the wall with a sponge. First smiled.

"Sky usually cleans up around here." First told. Sky then finished cleaning the mess off the wall, and walked out of the room. First then patted Wild on the shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Welcome to the mansion!" Wild smiled, and watched as First walked out of the room before closing the door behind him. Wild then turned around, and grinned. He took out some Boko clubs out of his inventory, and started hanging them on the wall.

Meanwhile, Wind and Train watched as Time chased after the three triforce heroes while Twilight ran 50 laps around the mansion. Train watched with an amused grin.

"Well, this has gotten interesting, huh?" Train questioned. Wind nodded, and took a bite out of his sandwich. He then saw Red running out of the mansion with an enraged Blue behind him. Red cried as he ran away from the Blue Link, who was carrying the fire rod.

"Tiiiiiiime! Heeeeeeeelp meeeee!" Red cried out as he ran towards the older Link. Time glanced at Red, and a look of confusion crossed his face when the smaller Link ran behind his legs. He then looked up, and saw Blue running towards them with the fire rod, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Time and Red paled as Blue got closer to them. Time then held up his hands at an attempt to stop them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Blue! Don't do that!" Time shouted. He and Red then ran away from Blue as he laughed crazily. Wind and Train laughed as they watched all the commotion. Train then sniffed, and turned to Wind.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" Train questioned. Wind nodded, and looked at the bottom of Train's outfit. He then paled, and stood up.

"Train, the bottom of your engineer's uniform is on fire!" Wind cried. Train gasped, and looked behind him. He then cried out in pain as the fire burnt through the cloth. Train then started jumping up and down.

"What do I do!? I heard that Dying from fire is the most painful death! But we can't die!" Train cried out. Wind looked around frantically for the nearest water source, and tsked when he didn't see one. Wind then started to think.

"Um, uh, oh! Stop, drop, and roll!" Wind told. Train nodded, and dropped to the ground, and started rolling. But that only made it worse. The grass then caught on fire. Train looked up at Wind.

"It's not working!" Train cried. Wind started to panic.

"U-uh, h-hold on! I'll think of something!" Wind cried. He then took out his deku leaf, and started fanning Train, who kept rolling around trying to put out the fire.

Past hummed a tune as he pulled out an apple pie from the oven. Past took in the aroma of the pie, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep! This is definitely a winner!" Past then put the pie on the bench. World watched the pie with hungry eyes.

"Woah, this looks great! Can you teach me how to make it?" World questioned. Oracle sat next to him while nodding his head. Past smiled, and patted their heads.

"Of course! We can start right now! I was going to make some more for the other Links anyway." Past told. World grinned, and hopped off the stool he sat on. Oracle was about to do the same, but then looked out the window, and saw Blue chasing Time and Red with the fire rod while Wind fanned Train, trying to put out the fire. Oracle sweat dropped, and turned towards his two other look a-likes.

"Um, hey guys? Time and Red are being chased by Blue while Wind is trying to put out the fire on Train's behind. Should we be worried?" Oracle questioned. World and Past looked out the window, and saw the commotion. They then shrugged.

"Eh, they'll be fine. We can't die here." World stated. Past nodded. Oracle looked back outside the window, then shrugged them off. Past then laid out the ingredients they were going to use, and turned towards the two younger Links.

"Okay, we firstly always start off with some flour…" Past started explaining the steps on how to cook an apple pie.

War walked along the halls in the mansion, making his way towards Wild's room. He hummed a tune as he walked, a smile slapped across his face. War then stopped in front of the door, and knocked.

"Hey, Wild? It's me, War." War waited for Wild to open the door, and smiled when he did. "Hey, Wild! I was just wondering if you wanted to-" War stopped mid-sentence at what he saw. Behind Wild, there were costumes among costumes in his room, some of them disturbing while others not so much. Weapons of all kinds were hung up on the walls. War slowly backed away from Wild while the other hero smiled at him. War was about to run away, but Wild grabbed him. War slowly looked back at Wild, and saw the other hero grinning.

"Eschesvink no stutshcil van." Wild told. War's eyes widened as he was dragged into Wild's room. The door then slammed shut behind him, and Wild smiled at him. Wild then gestured to the room, as if saying 'What do you think?' War looked around the room with an unsure look, then gave Wild a shaky thumbs up. Wild grinned, and nodded. War then started to sweat. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ War questioned himself as Wild put his arm around War, and grinned.

Mini and Green were walking by Wild's room when they heard a scream. Mini and Green froze, and looked at the door that lead to Wild's room. Mini and Green then gave each other unsure looks, then slowly opened the door. What they saw horrified them. Blood dripped down the walls, and onto the floors. Wild held a bloody boko club in his bloody hands. War sat in the corner of the room, shivering in fear. In the middle of the room was a dead pig. Mini and Green froze when Wild turned towards them. Wild then grinned, and walked towards them with open arms. Mini and Green looked at each other, then pushed each other out of the way, trying to be the first one to escape the room. They then tripped, and fell forward. Wild gasped, and ran towards the two little heroes in concern. He then crouched down, and put his bloody hands on their shoulders. Mini and Green screeched. War looked up.

"Run away." War shakily told. The two smaller heroes tried to do as told, but Wild wouldn't let them. He then dragged them in, and closed the door behind him. The two Links then screamed in horror.

Sky walked around the empty mansion, and into the Kitchen. There, he saw Past, World, and Oracle baking apple pies. Sky smiled, and walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Sky greeted. The three other Links turned towards the first reincarnation, and waved.

"Hey Sky." The other Links greeted. Sky smelled the air, and smiled.

"Mmm, that smells good!" Sky told. The three other Links smiled.

"Thank you, Sky. It'll all be ready in a bit. Can you go call the others? I want to share these pies with everyone." Past told. Sky nodded, and left the kitchen. As Sky walked out of the kitchen, he ran into First. Sky looked up, and smiled.

"First!" First looked down, and smiled.

"Hello Sky. How's your day going so far?" First questioned. Sky grinned.

"It's going good so far. Past, World, and Oracle just finished baking pies. They want us all to meet them in the dining room." Sky told. First smiled, and nodded.

"I see, then I shall make my way towards the dining room." Sky nodded.

"Okay, um do you know where the other Links are at?" Sky questioned. First put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, as I recall, a majority of them were outside of the mansion I last saw. Wild should still be in his room." First told. Sky smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Sky waved as he ran off to find the rest of the Links. Sky made his way outside of the mansion, and froze in shock at what he saw. Time and Red were tied up on a burning stake, Blue held the fire rod in his arms while laughing as the three triforce heroes stood to the side while yelling 'Burn, burn!' as they raised their arms to the air. He then saw Wind trying to put out a flaming Train, who was crying out in pain, but all Wind seemed to do was make the flames bigger. He then saw Twilight come running into view, and collapse in front of him. Twilight gasped for air while he lay on the ground. Sky crouched down to him.

"What happened!?" Sky questioned. Twilight pointed a shaky finger towards the other Links.

"Blue…fire…stooges…tie…Time and Red…" Twilight breathed out. Sky looked at him in shock. He then hurriedly ran inside, and grabbed the water rod from Courage, Wisdom, and Power's room. He then ran back outside, and ran towards Wind and Train. Wind looked up at him with a grateful look.

"Sky! Thank Farore that you're here. Help me put out the fire!" Wind begged. Sky nodded, and used the water rod on Train. A gust of water appeared, and put out the flaming Train. Train sat up, and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Thanks Sky!" Train thanked, his cloths burnt to s crisp, leaving him in only his underwear. Wind snickered. Train looked up at him with a confused look. "What?" Wind pointed down. Train looked down, and gasped. He then stood up, and hurried to his room to change. Sky looked at Wind.

"Can you tell Train to head to the dining room after he's finished changing? Thanks!" Sky told before he ran off towards the other Links. Blue laughed like a maniac until he saw Sky running towards them. "Oi!" Sky shouted. The three Links saw him, and paled.

"Uh oh, he's here! Run away!" The three triforce heroes cried out. They were about to run away, but Sky wouldn't let them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sky shouted. He then took out his whip, and used it to tie up the three smaller Links. Blue stood his ground. Sky took out the water rod, and used it to summon a guizer over the fire. Time and Red sighed in relief when the fire was put out. Sky then untied them, and watched as Time walked up to Blue, and hit him over the head.

"You idiot!" Time screamed. He then began to crack his knuckles. "I think it's time that I taught you a lesson!" Blue paled, and began to shake as Time loomed over him. Sky sighed, and shook his head. He then rested his hand on Time's shoulder.

"Now, hold on, Time. You can punish him later. For now, we have to head to the dining room. Past, World, and Oracle made some apple pies." Sky told. Time looked back at Sky, and sighed. He then turned towards Blue.

"I'll deal with YOU later." Time told. He then turned towards the three triforce heroes. "Along with you three." The three smaller Links gulped. Time then dragged the four Links towards the dining room. Sky sighed, then turned to Red.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Green and Vio are at, would you?" Sky questioned. Red smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, I do! They should be in the Library with Mini!" Red exclaimed. Sky smiled, and ruffled Red's hair.

"Thanks, Red." Sky then ran off back inside the mansion just as Twilight stood up. Twilight and Red then made their way towards the dining room. Sky ran towards the Library, and stopped when he reached the doors leading to his destination. Sky opened the doors, and saw Vio seated on a chair that was placed next to the fireplace with a book situated in his hands. Vio glanced up at him, then looked back to his book.

"Did you need something?" Vio questioned. Sky nodded, and walked towards him.

"Yeah, Past, World, and Oracle wanted to us to meet them in the dining room. They baked some pies, and they wanted all of us to have some." Sky explained. He then looked around for the two other smaller heroes. "Um, where's Green and Mini?" Vio shrugged.

"They walked out of here claiming that this room was too 'boring'." Vio told. He then stood up, and walked towards the door. "Well, I'll make my way to the dining room then." Vio waved, then left. Sky sighed, and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess I'll head to Wild's room then. See if he knows where the others are at." Sky then walked out of the Library, and towards Wild's room. When he arrived, he heard sobbing. Sky then frowned in concern. _'Is Wild crying? Oh no, don't tell me one of the others did this.'_ Sky then gently knocked on the door. "Wild? It's me, Sky. Do you want to have some apple pie with everyone?" Sky slowly opened Wild's door, and looked inside. "Wild…?" Sky froze, and his eyes widened. In the corner, War was hugging his knees while muttering 'He slaughtered it.' over and over again. Mini and Green were slumped against the wall with an empty look in their eyes. Sky then looked at the décor around Wild's room. The walls were bloody, and there were odd types of trinkets lying around. Standing in the middle of the room over a dead pig, was Wild, who was wearing nothing but animal skin. Wild turned towards him, and smiled.

"Ustucshin vo isonlon!" Wild told. Sky wore a blank expression.

"Okay, First needs to have a chat with Wild." Sky muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twilight's plan

First and Wild stood over the field, and watched over Hyrule field. This part of the afterlife allowed the Links to watch whatever happens in Hyrule field. First breathed in the fresh air of Hyrule, and sighed in content.

From behind the bushes, Twilight, War, Wind, and Sky tried to listen in on First's conversation while Time and Past stood further back with insure looks on their faces. War frowned, and turned towards Twilight.

"What are they saying Twilight?" War questioned. Twilight shrugged.

"I don't know. If anyone, wouldn't Sky know what First is saying?" Twilight questioned. Sky nodded.

"Yeah, but Wind won't give me his telescope!" Sky whisper shouted. Wind frowned from Sky's shoulders, and looked down at the older hero.

"It's not mine, it's my sister's. So, lay off!" Wind told. Wind then looked back through the telescope, and strained to hear what First was saying. First sighed, and turned towards Wild.

"Look Wild, everything the light touches is our Kingdom. A hero's duty rises and falls like the sun. We all have fulfilled our duty at least once in our lifetimes. You are safe here, we all have risen like the sun as a hero, and fallen. We now must continue to watch over the land, and watch over the new hero. Do you understand Wild?" Wild looked down, and nodded. He then glanced at his blue tunic that Zelda had made for the champions. Wind frowned, and raised his fist.

"You just quoted the Lion King you-!" Twilight covered Wind's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Shut up or he will hear you!" Twilight whisper shouted. Wild looked over the land of Hyrule, and sighed. He then looked up at First, and smiled. First smiled back at him.

"W-woah!" Wind cried out as he lost his balance on Sky's shoulders, and fell over, bringing Twilight down with him. First and Wild's heads whipped towards the other Links, and sweat dropped when they saw Wind laying on Sky's face with Twilight thrown in front of the bush. War, Time and Past hid behind the trees, out of First's sight. First sighed, and held his forehead while shaking it. Wild ran over to them, and helped them up. Sky, Wind, and Twilight laughed nervously at First, who frowned at them. He then sighed.

"You know, eavesdropping on someone is not befitting of a hero." First scolded. Wind frowned, and pointed an accusing finger at First.

"Neither is stealing quotes from someone!" Wind accused. Wild gave First a confused look while First turned away, and coughed.

"A-anyway, Wild will try a little harder not to act the way he used to, right Wild?" Wild smiled, and nodded. He then turned towards the other Links, and took out his hand for a handshake. Twilight smiled, and shook his hand. Twilight then froze, and looked at their hands. He then slowly took his hand away, and looked at his hand in disgust at what he saw. Apparently, Wild had been trying to give him a gift, but Twilight ended up squashing his gift in their handshake. Twilight blanched at the smell of bokoblin guts. Wild cocked his head to the side while the other Links blanched in disgust. First sweat dropped, and covered his nose. "Well, I said that he would work a little harder. He's still learning." First told. Twilight glared at First, then at Wild.

"I swear, you will pay for this." Twilight muttered. He then walked off along with the other Links. Once everyone was gone, War, Time and Past got out from their hiding spots, and sighed in relief. They then looked at each other.

"That was a close one." War told. Past and Time nodded. Time then huffed.

"I totally agree with First. Eavesdropping and spying on someone is totally not befitting of a hero!" Time told. Past cocked his head to the side.

"But, weren't you just doing that?" Past questioned. Time frowned.

"What I was doing was totally different to what they were doing! I was merely watching over them." Time told as he turned away. War glanced at Past. Past shrugged. The three older Links then headed back to the mansion.

Later that day, Time watched as Twilight paced from left to right in his room. Time sighed.

"Is it really that bad that Wild tried to give you a gift?" Time questioned. Twilight growled.

"It's not the thought, it's the fact that it was bokoblin guts! BOKOBLIN GUTS! Do you know how bad they smell? Pretty frickin bad!" Time rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Nothing can smell worse than the well or the shadow temple." Time told. Twilight shook his head.

"Wild's a barbarian! But, I could use that to my advantage." Twilight laughed evilly as he put his hands together. Time frowned.

"You better not be thinking of doing something bad!" Time told. Twilight smiled, and waved Time off.

"Of course, not! Not even Ganondorf would think of doing this." Twilight told. Time frowned. Twilight then ran out of the room. Time sighed, and followed behind him.

Outside of the mansion, Wild was hunting wild animals in his barbarian outfit, but without the helmet. Twilight watched from afar with an evil grin on his face. Time frowned at him.

"What are you planning?" Time questioned. Twilight took out a cucco. Time looked at the cucco, and looked at Twilight horrified. "You wouldn't." Twilight looked at Time, and nodded. He then started chuckling.

"Once Wild sees this, he won't be able to resist!" Twilight then threw the cucco into Wild's line of sight. Wild glanced at the cucco, and his eyes gleamed. He was about to run at the cucco, but stopped. Twilight and Time gave Wild confused looks. Wild then changed into his Goron suite, and grinned. Twilight and Time's eyes widened. Wild then picked up the cucco, and made his way towards the mountain. Twilight and Time gasped. "What does that idiot think he's doing!?" Time stared after Wild.

"I think…he's making his way towards Death mountain." Time told. They then watched as Wild did something no other hero would ever dare to do. Wild through the cucco into the lava. Time and Twilight gasped, and watched as Wild made it back victorious.

"He….just did something legendary!" Twilight shouted. Time nodded with an impressed look on his face.

"There's no doubt about it, Wild may not act like a sophisticated human being, but he sure is a great hero." Time stated. Wild then noticed them, and waved. Time smiled, and waved back while Twilight frowned. Wild then ran up to the two, and hugged Twilight. Twilight cringed while Time laughed. "I think he likes you." Twilight blanched. He then forced his way out of Wild's hug, and stomped off. Wild gave Time a confused look. Time patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's just a sour puss." Wild frowned.

Twilight muttered under his breath as he walked around the mansion. He then saw Courage, Wisdom, and Power huddled together. Twilight frowned. _'Oh no, whenever those three are together, nothing good ever happens.'_ Twilight walked over to the three, and grabbed Power by his collar.

"What are you three up to?" Twilight questioned. Power struggled to get out of Twilight's grip while Courage and Wisdom looked for a place to escape. They then looked up at Twilight.

"None of your business!" Wisdom told. Courage nodded.

"Yeah, none of your business!" Courage repeated. Twilight glowered at them.

"You better not be planning something that's going to cause us a lot of trouble. Do you want Time on your backs?" Twilight questioned. Courage and Wisdom gulped, and shook their heads. Power then whimpered.

"Can you let go of me?" Power asked. Twilight sighed, and dropped the smaller Link. Power ran towards Courage and Wisdom. The three triforce heroes then looked at Twilight.

"We weren't going to do anything bad. We were just going to go and mess with Sky a bit." Courage told. Wisdom and Power glared at Courage, and punched him in the arm. Courage looked at them while rubbing his arm in pain. "Ow, what? Oh." Twilight hit all three of them on the head.

"You three are so troublesome!" Twilight yelled. The three smaller Links rubbed their heads, and glared at Twilight. They then stuck their tongues out, and ran away. Twilight shook his fist at them. He then sighed, and walked back to his room.

Wild walked towards Twilight's room with another one of his 'gifts'. Wild sighed, and knocked on Twilight's door. Twilight got up, and walked over to the door. When he saw who it was, he frowned. He then leaned on the side of the door.

"What do you want?" Twilight questioned. Wild smiled, and held out a Lynal horn. Twilight looked at the Lynal horn in disgust. He then looked back up at Wild, and stood back. Wild held a look of an innocent child, and held out the horn to Twilight. Twilight, hesitated, then finally took the horn. Wild grinned.

"F…" Twilight looked at Wild with a raised eyebrow. "F…friend…" Wild said. Twilight gasped. He then leaned in.

"W-what did you say?" Twilight questioned. Wild smiled.

"Friend!" Twilight smiled, and ran off.

"Hey, guys! Wild just said his first words!" Twilight yelled. Wild sweat dropped. _'Just because I don't know your language, doesn't mean that I don't know how to speak.'_ Wild thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The hero's sports festival. (Part one)

Wind sighed as he sat in the loungeroom with a bored look on his face. Train and Brown looked at him, then glanced at each other.

"What's up with you?" Train questioned. Wind groaned.

"I'm so bored! Is there anything to do around here?" Wind questioned. Train and Brown hummed in thought.

"Want to go swimming?" Train questioned. Wind shook his head.

"We can't swim, remember?" A look of realisation crossed Train's face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Train muttered. Brown hummed in thought, he then looked up.

"Why don't we have a competition?" Brown suggested. Wind and Train looked at Brown. Brown shrunk back. "J-just a suggestion." Wind and Train grinned, and jumped up.

"A competition sounds like a great idea!" Wind exclaimed. Train nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be like a festival! But what kind?" Train questioned. Wind hummed in thought. His eyes then lit up.

"Why don't we have a sports festival!? We can get all of the other Links involved as well!" Wind suggested. Train and Brown nodded. "Now, all we need is for someone to organise it." Brown raised his hand.

"Why don't we get Time to organise it? Doesn't he love this kind of stuff?" Brown questioned. Wind and Train nodded.

"Yeah! Brown, you're on fire today!" Wind exclaimed. He then jumped off the couch. "Come on! Let's go tell Time!" Train and Brown nodded, and followed Wind out of the room.

Time stood outside of the mansion as he watched Twilight do his daily training.

"Time!" Wind, Train, and Brown called out. Time looked towards the three younger Links, and smiled at them.

"Hey, is there something you need?" Time questioned. The three younger Links nodded.

"Yeah! We were wondering if you could organise a sports festival. Can you?" Wind questioned. Time gasped, and smiled.

"A sports festival? Well, of course, I can! I'd be glad to!" Time accepted. He then grabbed Twilight. "Come, we must start on the preparations!" Twilight gave the three younger Links a confused look as he was dragged off towards the mansion.

All of the Links sat in the loungeroom, and waited for Time to finally make his announcement. Mini leaned near Brown.

"Why are we all here again?" Mini questioned. Brown smiled.

"You'll see." Brown told. Mini frowned. The door then opened, and all the Links turned to see Time walk in with Wind and Train behind him. Time then stood in front of everyone.

"I thank you all for coming here today!" Time told. Sky raised his hand.

"Um, why did you call us all here Time?" Sky questioned. Time raised his hand.

"I was just getting to that. You see, I was asked a great favour, and I think that it would be good for all of us to bond together! You see, we've all done many great deeds, and-"

"Just get to the point already!" Mini shouted. Time frowned.

"Fine. Anyway, Wind, Train, and Brown have suggested that we all participate in a sports festival!" Time announced. All the Links immediately started chatting amongst themselves.

"A sports festival?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"What do we even do in a sports festival?" Time waited for everyone to quiet down, but when they didn't, Time coughed.

"Enough! I would like everyone to participate. All show a hands of who would like to participate." Time raised. Everyone raised their hands. Time smiled. "Okay then! First, is this alright with you?" First smiled, and nodded.

"Of course! I think that by participating in this festival, we'll all bond greatly!" First told. Time smiled, and looked back at everyone.

"Alright, you heard First! So, since all of us are participating, we'll all start by setting the festival up! I'll reveal the teams after everything is set up. Firstly, we'll have to set up games, tents, oh! And also provide food and drinks. Does everyone understand?" The Links nodded their heads. Time smiled.

"Good! Now, here's who will do what. Wind, Train, Brown, since you three suggested this, you three will be in charge of setting up the games." Wind, Train, and Brown nodded. Time then turned towards the three triforce heroes. "You three will help them." The three triforce heroes nodded, and saluted to Time.

"Aye, aye!" The three triforce heroes told in sync. They then followed Wind, Train, and Brown after Time gave them the list. Time then looked back at the group of Links.

"Okay, Green, Red, Blue, Vio, you four will be in charge of setting up the banner." Time told. The four Links nodded, and ran out after Time gave them a list. "War, Sky, Twilight, and…Wild, you four will be in charge of collecting wood for the banners and the tents. After you've done that, you will build the tents." War, Sky, and Twilight nodded, then glanced at Wild, who was nodding eagerly while holding a chipped wood cutter's axe. Sky then grabbed the list from Time, and walked out of the mansion with War, Twilight and Wild following behind. "And finally, Past, Oracle, World, and Mini, you four will be in charge of food preparations and drinks." The three look a-likes nodded, but Mini gave Time a bewildered look.

"Woah, woah, what!? Why am I stuck with the cooking gig!?" Mini questioned. Time coughed.

"Because, you used to be a blacksmith, correct? Therefore, you should know how to cook." Time told. Mini was about to complain, but sighed. He then walked over to Time, and snatched the list from his hands, and walked off with the list. Past, Oracle, and World followed behind. First smiled, and waited for his order. Time smiled at him. "Ok, First! Um, you can observe with me!" First frowned.

"Um, are you sure that there's nothing for me to do?" First questioned. Time looked down at his list, and shook his head.

"No, there's nothing that you need to worry about. And besides, I couldn't let you do that. You're First! You've done so much for us! I couldn't make you do all this work!" Time told. First sighed.

"I see." He then stood up. "I'll go check on the others." Time nodded, and watched as First walked out of the room. He then looked back at his list, and gasped.

"Oh no! I just left Green, Red, Blue and Vio to do the sign by themselves! They are way too short to do that without the assistance of someone taller." Time smacked his forehead in frustration. First overheard what Time said, and ran towards him. He then gripped Time by the shoulders.

"If you are in need of assistance, then I'll gladly help them out!" First exclaimed. Time sweat dropped.

"W-well-" First shook his head.

"No, don't say it. I want to help." Time gave First an uncertain look, then nodded. First smiled, and ran off to find the four Links.

When he found them, he sweat dropped at the scene. Green and Blue were wrestling each other on the ground while covered in Blue paint. Red sat on the ground while crying for them to stop while Vio held the pure white sheet away from them. Vio then noticed First, and nodded towards him. First nodded, and walked towards the two fighting Links.

"Now, now, what seems to be the matter here?" First questioned. Green and Blue stopped fighting, and looked up at First. They then shoved each other off, huffed, and turned away from each other.

"Green decided that dunking ME in paint was a smart move, which it wasn't!" Blue yelled out in frustration. Green glared at the blue clad hero.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Green yelled. Blue glared at him. Red looked up at First.

"Why are you here?" Red questioned. Green and Blue stopped glaring at each other, and looked up at First.

"Yeah, why ARE you here?" Green questioned. First smiled.

"I've some to help you." First told. The four Links nodded. Red smiled.

"That's so kind! Thank you, First!" Red thanked. Blue huffed.

"We don't really need any help, but if you insist." Green elbowed Blue.

"Please don't mind him." Green told as Blue glared at Green. Vio nodded.

"Yes, we would love the help." First smiled, then grabbed a paint brush.

Wind sighed as he finished setting up a game of capture the flag. He then turned towards Brown.

"There, now that we've both finished setting up capture the flag, what about Train? Has he finished setting up dodgeball?" Brown nodded.

"Yep! He just left to go sort out the relay races." Brown told. Wind raised his eyebrow at Brown.

"Wait, aren't the three stooges working on the relay races?" Wind questioned. Brown nodded.

"Yes, but Train didn't trust that they would get it right. So, he went off to check on them." Brown stated.

Meanwhile, Train was chasing after Courage, who held a baton in his hands as he ran away from Train. Train growled.

"Come on, Courage! We need to finish setting up for the festival!" Train cried out. Courage stuck his tongue out. He then tripped over his own feet, and landed face first in the dirt on the track. Wisdom and Power laughed as they saw Courage shakily get up. Train held his hand out to him. Courage looked up, and his eyes widened. Tears then appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"Train." Courage said.

"Give it to me." Train told. Courage smiled, and nodded. He then gave his hand to Train. Train raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. "No, not your hand. The baton!" Train told.

"Oh." Courage handed the baton to Train, and walked off to his other counterparts, who were still laughing. Train sighed.

"You guys go report to Time, and tell him that we're finished with the preparations for the games." The three triforce heroes nodded, and ran off to tell the older Link. Train sighed as Wind and Brown arrived at the scene.

"How's it all going?" Wind questioned. Train turned towards him, and groaned.

"The other two weren't any trouble for once, but Courage refused to give me the baton before until he tripped. He then decided to cooperate, and give me the baton." Train complained. Wind and Brown sweat dropped.

"Yep, definitely saw this one coming." Brown sighed. Train pointed in the direction of the mansion.

"Well, I just sent those three off to tell Time that we are finished with the preparations for the games." Train told.

"Okay, so the list of games we were supposed to do were Relay races, capture the flag, dodge ball, jousting," Wind listed the things, but was interrupted when Brown raised his hand.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute. Jousting? Don't we need horses for that?" Brown questioned. Wind and Train nodded, Wind then waved his hand.

"Yeah, which we have, but it's not that type of jousting. You know, the one where there are four people on the bottom, and one person on the top?" Wind explained. Brown opened his mouth in realisation, and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I know what you mean. Continue." Wind nodded.

"Tag, hide n seek, and the search and retrieve game." Wind finished. Train cocked his head to the right.

"Um, don't some of these games sound a little childish to you?" Train commented. Wind shrugged.

"Don't ask me, Time's the one who came up with it all." Wind told. Brown put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Then again, Time never really did live out his child hood, right?" Brown questioned. Wind nodded.

"Yeah, I heard from the old legends that he travelled through time, and Time did say that he went into a deep sleep for seven years." Wind explained. Train's eyes widened.

"Seven YEARS!? Woah, that's so long!" Train exclaimed. Brown sweat dropped.

"You know, Princess Zelda was put to a deep sleep by a curse." Brown told. Train turned towards him.

"Yeah, I know. We watched you while you saved Hyrule." Train told. Brown looked down, disappointed at Train's lack of enthusiasm. Brown's head then shot up in realisation.

"Wait a minute, weren't the three triforce Links in charge of the jousting game?" Brown questioned. Wind and Train were about to say something, then looked at each other in realisation.

"You're right, I bet those three idiots haven't even done it!" Wind cried out. Train shook his head while sighing.

"I sometimes wonder how those three managed to save a country." Train commented. Wind and Brown nodded. They then headed off towards the area where the jousting game was held at.

Sky, Twilight, and War cowered behind some boulders as they watched Wild swing his axe like a lunatic as he cut down dozens of trees. Twilight sighed.

"Why did we come again?" Twilight questioned. War shrugged.

"It was Time's instructions." War told. Sky sighed.

"We should be out there helping Wild." Sky stated. Twilight shook his head.

"No way, man. I'm pretty sure we'd just get in his way." Twilight stated. War nodded. Sky sighed, and the three Links continued to watch as Wild laughed while he cut the trees down.

Past wiped the sweat off his forehead as he and Mini cooked food for the festival. Past was currently frying some chicken when he saw Oracle and World walk in, one holding a box of apples while the other held a box of lemons.

"Okay, I've brought the apples and lemons." Oracle stated. Past smiled.

"Great! Oracle can take over with the cooking with Mini while I make the apple cider and World makes the lemonade." Past told. Oracle nodded, and took over frying the chicken while World made worked on the lemonade. Past walked over to the box, and took out a few apples and lemons. He then put them to the side, and grabbed out a jug. He looked up at World and Oracle. _'Hmm, now that I think about it, it's mainly World, Oracle and me who do the cooking around here. Although I had to teach them when they first arrived here.'_ Past smiled, and turned back to his work.

Just as the banner First and the four smaller Links painted finished drying, the five Links saw Wild waving at them with a tired Sky, Twilight and War behind him. First smiled, and waved back.

"Great! The wood is here. Now we can get started on hanging this banner up." First told. The other Links nodded, and had Wild carve two stakes. Wild and First then stuck the stakes in the ground. The four Links then climbed on top of each other's shoulders while First grabbed a stool, and stood on it. Time then walked over to them just as the four Links were struggling to put the banner up. Time smiled.

"Looking good guys!" Time complimented. Blue growled at Link.

"You know, you could help us anytime jerk!" Blue shouted while struggling to hold the other three versions of himself up. First finished on his end, and jumped down. He then walked up to Time.

"I'm sure that this festival will turn out great!" First exclaimed. Time nodded. Just as Green finished putting up the banner, Blue fell over, causing the three other Links to fall with him. Time and First winced as they heard a cracking sound. Time then started to laugh nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, I guess I should have gotten Courage, Wisdom, and Power to do it." Time admitted. First sweat dropped. Sky, Twilight and War then got started on the tents while Wild stared at the banner. Time then saw the three triforce heroes running towards Time, and stopped in front of him. Time saw that Courage had dirt on his face, but didn't question it.

"We've finished with the preparations of the games!" The three of them told in sync. Time smiled, and nodded.

"Good work!" Time then looked around. "Uh, where's Wind, Train, and Brown?" Time questioned. The three of them pointed behind them.

"Back there." Time nodded. He then saw Past, Oracle, Mini and World walk out of the mansion.

"We've finished with the food and drinks, but we left them inside." Past explained. Time nodded. Wind, Train, and Brown then came into view as they walked towards them. Time raised his eyebrow at them.

"About time you three got here, what happened to you three?" Time questioned their appearance. All three of them were covered in dirt. They all then glared at the three triforce heroes.

"The three stooges set up a trap for us! They didn't do any work at all!" Train complained. Time eyed the three Links while they looked away while whistling. Time then sighed.

"Well, everything is now set up. So, we can finally get started!" Time exclaimed. The other Links cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The hero's sports festival. (Part two)

"Now that everything is set up, we can finally get started with the festival!" Time exclaimed. The other Links cheered. Time then coughed. "I'll now reveal the teams." Time then pulled out a piece of paper, and read its contents out loud. "There will be four teams: Red, blue, yellow, and green." Red grinned, and leaned into Green.

"I hope that I get to be on the Red team!" Red whispered. Green smiled.

"On the Red team, will be Twilight, First, Train, Mini, and myself." Time told. Some of the Links booed.

"No fair! How come you get to be on the same team as First!?" Blue questioned. The other Links nodded. Time huffed, and crossed his arms.

"I chose the teams, so you'll have to deal with it." Time then looked back at the piece of paper. "On the blue team, will be World, Oracle, War, Green, and Red." World and Oracle high fived each other. They then looked towards Past. Past smiled at them. "On the green team, will be Past, Brown, Wind, Vio, and Blue." Vio and Blue groaned when they realised that they were going to be on the same team. Past sweat dropped while Wind and Brown high fived each other. "And finally, on the yellow team, will be Sky, Wild, Courage, Wisdom, and Power." Sky nodded while smiling. He then did a double take, and looked at Time.

"Hold on a minute. How come I get the most troublesome ones!?" Sky questioned. Time smiled, and shrugged.

"Sorry, man. This was what was left." Time told. Sky turned towards the four as they high fived each other. Sky then groaned, and gripped his head. "I'm so gonna kill you for this Time." Sky muttered. Time smiled.

"Okay! Now that the teams have been decided,"

"We didn't get any say in this!" Sky shouted.

"we can now start the games!" Time announced, ignoring Sky. "Firstly, we'll start off with the relay races." Everyone watched as Time handed each team five ribbons each representing their colour. "Okay, put those on, and decide who will run first, second, third, fourth, then fifth." Time then headed towards his own team.

"Isn't this team a little unfair?" Twilight questioned as he crossed his arms. Time smiled, and shook his head.

"Not to worry, Twilight. We have Train and Mini as handicaps!" Time told. Train and Mini frowned.

"Hey!" Both smaller Links yelled. First smiled.

"So, what will the order be?" First questioned. Time grinned.

"Well, obviously I'll go first, then Mini, then Twilight, then Train, then you!" Time told. First and Twilight nodded.

"Hmm, that's a solid plan." Twilight commented. Time chuckled.

"Well, of course it is! I came up with it after all." Time boasted. Train and Mini frowned at him.

"You know, I think that Time is full of himself." Mini commented. Train nodded in agreement.

"We'll show him." Train and Mini high fived each other.

War looked at his team, and thought about the formation they were gonna use.

"Okay, who's a fast runner?" War questioned. World raised his hand.

"I can run pretty fast." World told. War nodded.

"I can't run that fast." Oracle admitted. War sighed.

"That's okay. All we need is strategy." War stated. He then hummed in thought. "World and me are pretty fast, what about you two?" War questioned as he looked at Green and Red. The two look a likes shook their heads.

"Nope." Green shook his head.

"We're pretty slow." Red told. War sighed.

"Okay, here's how it'll work. I think that World should go first, then Green, then Oracle, then Red, and I'll go last." War explained. The four other Links nodded.

Past sweat dropped as Vio took charge.

"Okay, here's how my plan will work. Past will obviously go first since he's the tallest of us, Brown will go second, Blue will go third, I will go fourth, and Wind will go last." Vio explained. Blue frowned.

"Hold on a minute! How come Wind gets to go last!?" Blue questioned. Vio sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because he's faster than all of us obviously!" Vio told. Past sighed.

"You know, I'm pretty fast as well." Past told. Vio turned to him.

"I know, that's why I need you to be our running start." Vio told. Blue huffed, and crossed his arms.

Sky stared at his team with a look of defeat on his face. _'There's no way we're gonna win.'_ Sky glanced at the four Links as they chatted. He then coughed, bringing their attention to him.

"Um, exactly how fast are all of you?" Sky questioned. The three triforce heroes grinned, and quickly raced inside. They then came outside. Sky raised his eyebrow at them. The three triforce heroes lifted their caps, and revealed cheetah ears. Sky's eyes then widened in realisation. "Are you three planning on cheating!?" Sky questioned. The three Links put their fingers to their lips, signalling for Sky to keep quiet. Sky sighed. He then glanced at Wild, who was jumping up and down.

"I'm fast!" Wild exclaimed. Sky sighed. _'Well, at least he's getting better at his speech.'_ Sky then coughed.

"Okay, here's how it'll play out. I'll start us off followed by Courage, Wisdom, Power, then Wild will finish. Understood?" The four other Links nodded their heads. Sky then turned towards the other Links, and noticed that they were waiting on them. Sky sighed. "Well, here we go." All of the teams gathered at the starting line, and got into their places. Time, World, Past, and Sky got into their positions. When World saw that he was versing Past, he grinned.

"Try not to cough at the dust that I'm about to leave behind." World told. Past grinned.

"Just try not to run into anything." Past told. Time glanced at Sky, and smiled.

"No hard feelings?" Time questioned. Sky frowned.

"You literally paired me with the worst team. I'm pretty sure that my 'feelings' is more than hard." Sky told. Time sweat dropped, then smirked.

"Well, prepare yourself." Time then looked ahead of him. The light that Train had set up started to turn red, then yellow, then finally green with a beep. The four Links then started racing towards their team members with their batons in hand. Sky was slightly slower than the other Links, and ended up reaching Courage last. Courage grabbed the baton, and dashed towards Wisdom. Mini, Brown, and Green gasped in shock at Courage's speed, and struggled to keep up. Time's eyes widened.

"Has Courage always been that fast!?" Time questioned. Sky looked away. Courage then handed his baton to Wisdom, and watched as Wisdom raced off. Once Twilight, Blue, and Oracle received their batons, they charged behind Wisdom. They slowly caught up to the slightly faster Link, and smashed their batons to the next Link. Power rushed passed Train, Vio, and Red, but tripped on the way, and dropped his baton. The three other Links grinned as they ran passed the fallen hero. Power hurried to his feet, and chased after them with tears at the corner of his eyes. Courage, Wisdom, and Sky cupped their mouths.

"You can do it, Power!" The three of them cheered. Power dried his tears, and raced as fast as he had ever done before. He then handed the baton to a smiling Wild, and watched with wide eyes as Wild caught up to the other Links with ease. First, War, and Wind frowned at Wild, and ran harder. First smiled at Wild, then ran faster than the other Links, but Wild wouldn't be beaten. He and First ran at the same speed while leaving Wind and War fighting for third place. Wild and First gritted their teeth as they raced against each other. Then, with one final leap, Wild managed to just beat First as the siren sounded. Sky jumped high up into the air as Time collapsed onto his knees in defeat.

"Yes!" Sky cheered.

"No!" Time yelled. He then stood up, and turned towards Sky. "I underestimated you, but I won't lose so easily as the last time." Time and Sky glared at each other.

"Don't forget time, I AM the first reincarnation of Link." Sky told. Time frowned.

"Just you wait. I'll beat you next time. Now, onto the next game!" Time shouted. First looked at Wild, and smiled. Wild smiled back, and shook First's hand. War and Wind gasped for air as they crossed the finish line.

"How…can…they be…so…FAST!?" War questioned. Wind shook his head.

"Dunno…" Wind than fell onto the ground. Past quickly came running to him, and gave him a cup of water. Wind took the cup gratefully, and downed the cup's contents. Past then handed a cup of water to War. War smiled, and took the cup after thanking Past. He then gulped down the cup of water, and wiped his mouth after he was done. Past then ran over to First and Wild after grabbing two more cups of water. Soon enough, all of the Links were gulping down cups of water. Time wiped his mouth, then looked up at all the Links.

"Okay! I will now reveal the results! So far, in first place, is…Yellow team at 60 points." Time stated sadly. Sky, Wild, Courage, Wisdom, and Power jumped up, and high fived each other. "But not far behind, is Red team at 45 points!" First smiled while Twilight sighed. Train and Mini shrugged. "In third place is blue team at 30 points." Everyone in blue team smiled. Hey, at least they weren't the sorry losers in last place! "And finally, in last place is green team with 15 points." Blue cried out in frustration while Vio sighed, and shook his head. Past patted Wind's back while Wind kept apologising for being so slow. "Okay! Now as for the next game, we shall play jousting! As you all know, each of the four teams will pick someone to ride on top while the rest of the team carries the person on top. You can have more than one person on top if you so wish. The aim of the game is to snatch the leader's head band, but if they fall off, the team is automatically disqualified. Each head band will be worth how many points each team has." Time announced. He then spread his arms out. "Now, go fourth! And choose who shall be your leader!" Time then ran towards his own team. "I think that I should be the leader." Mini looked at him bewildered.

"You!? Leader!? Oh, no you don't! I think that I should be leader!" Mini told. Time laughed.

"But you're so small!" Time told as he closed his finger tips together. "You're called Mini for a reason." Mini growled.

"I may be small, but I can sure as hell kick your ass!" Mini shouted. Time then turned towards Twilight.

"Twilight! You think that I should be leader, right? After all, I did teach you how to use a sword properly." Twilight looked to the side.

"Well, I actually think that First should be on top. I mean, he IS more experienced than us at using a sword." Twilight told. First shook his head.

"Oh, no. One of you can be on the top if you wish." First told. Train frowned when Time and Mini kept arguing over who was going to be on the top. He then sighed.

"Will you two SHUT UP!? GEEZ!" Train shouted. Mini and Time froze. "I think that it would be better to have both me AND Mini on top. I mean, Time's right. We're short, and that means that we wouldn't be able to hold any of you up! But you guys could easily hold me and Mini up." Train stated. Time was about to argue, but First cut in.

"That sounds reasonable. Time, let's have Mini and Train go on top since they are smaller." First told. Time sighed, and nodded.

"Alright!" Mini cheered, and high fived Train, who grinned. All four teams then gathered on the field for the jousting game. Red team held up Mini and Train with First and Twilight at the back, and Time at the front. Blue team held up Red with World and Oracle at the back, War at the front, and Green holding Red from underneath. Yellow team held up Courage with Wisdom holding Courage while standing on Power's shoulders at the front, and Sky and Wild held Courage up at the back. Green team held Past up with Wind and Vio at the back, and Blue and Brown at the front. Everyone stood in a square formation until the siren sounded, Signalling the start of the game. Train pointed to the yellow team.

"Go after Yellow team! Those three stooges need to pay!" Train told. Mini raised his eyebrow at Train.

"Um, I understand going after Yellow, but why just after the three stooges?" Mini questioned. Train looked at him.

"Those three idiots were supposed to help us set up this game! But they didn't even do anything!" Train complained. Mini sweat dropped. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Train. I reckon those little sh*ts cheated in the last race." Twilight told. Time gasped.

"Twilight! Don't cuss!" Time scolded. Twilight groaned.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Time!" Twilight told. Time sniffled.

"Sigh, I remember when you were just a little thing. You looked so cute!" Time stated. Twilight gave him a weirded look.

"Uh, wait. Did you seriously stalk me even as a kid!?" Twilight questioned. Time shook his head.

"Never mind that. For now, we need to take the other three teams down!" Time told. Teams yellow, blue, and green were ignoring team red, and fought each other for yellow's bandana. Everyone in team red sweat dropped.

"Well, we could always use a surprise attack." First suggested. Time, Twilight, Train, and Mini nodded. Red team then charged at Blue team, who was reaching out for Yellow's bandana. Train and Mini pulled Red from the top, and threw him towards the ground. Green struggled to keep Red upright as the other members of team blue were shoved out of the way. Mini held Red in place as Train reached out for his bandana. Green and Red's eyes widened. Green then started to run away, carrying Red by himself.

"Guys! Need a little help over here!" Green cried out. War, World, and Oracle gasped, and tackled Time to the ground. First grabbed hold of Mini while Twilight grabbed hold of Train. Time glared at the blue team, and fought War for dominance.

Meanwhile, Green team kept chasing after yellow team. Blue growled in frustration when Past kept missing.

"Dude, hurry up! You're freakin heavy!" Blue shouted. Past frowned.

"I'm trying! But they're so fast!" Past shouted. He then managed to grab hold of Courage's shoulder, and pulled him back. Courage gasped, and bit Past's hand. Past cried out in pain, and snatched his hand back. "That little…he bit me!" Past then growled at him. Blue smirked.

"Well, all we've gotta do is this!" Blue shouted as he kicked Power in the front. Power fell, causing Wisdom to fall to the ground. Courage fell, but was caught by Sky and Wild. Sky and Wild then ran away from the green team while holding Courage. Power and Wisdom stood in front of the green team. Wind frowned. He then let go of Past, leaving Vio, Blue, and Brown to stumble, and hold Past up. Blue growled as Vio and Brown sighed in relief. "Wind! What do you think that you're doing!?" Wind stood in front of Power and Wisdom.

"You go after Courage! I'll handle these two." Wind told. Vio and Brown nodded, and forced Blue to run after the rest of yellow team.

Back to the red and blue teams. Time and War wrestled as World, Oracle, and Green ran away with Red in their arms. First smirked, and stopped. Twilight stopped also, and gave First a confused look.

"Why did we stop?" Twilight questioned. First looked at Twilight.

"I've got a plan, but it requires you throwing Train." First told. Train did a double take.

"Wait, what!? Why do I have to be thrown!?" Train questioned. First looked at Train.

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt. I need Twilight to throw you into Red. Once he does that, I'll throw Mini, and Mini can snatch the bandana from Red's head." Mini frowned.

"Okay, but how are you going to catch us?" Mini questioned. First grinned.

"Twilight and I will be throwing you both from different sides." Mini and Train opened their mouths in realisation. First and Twilight then nodded to each other, and ran to opposite directions. World, Oracle, and Green gave them confused looks. First and Twilight then stopped in their positions, and nodded to each other. Twilight then threw Train into Red. Train and Red screamed as they collided with each other. World gasped, and managed to keep Red from falling over. Train gripped onto Oracle's head to prevent himself from falling. Oracle tried to shake Train off, but failed. First then threw Mini over Red. Mini grabbed Red's bandana as he flew past him, and landed in Twilight's arms. Red gasped.

"Oh no!" Red cried. Oracle finally managed to pry Train away from his face, and attempted to put him down gently, but First snatched the little Link before he could. Mini and Twilight then turned around, and waved the bandana around with a victorious grin. War looked at them, and gasped. He then shoved Time off him, and ran over to Mini and Twilight at an attempt to reclaim their lost bandana. Twilight then ran away from the blue team with Mini in his arms.

The remainder of Green team kept chasing after Wild and Sky, who ran away from them with Courage in their arms. Sky started to get tired.

"Whew, this is tiring me out. Can we take a break?" Sky questioned. Wild looked behind them, and saw the opposing team. He then turned back to Sky, and shook his head. Sky groaned. Courage then looked down.

"Keep running, Sky! If they catch us, it's over!" Courage yelled. Wild nodded in agreement. Sky sighed, and nodded. Vio frowned as the yellow team continued running.

"They don't seem to be tiring out. I had hoped that they would stop." Vio admitted. Blue rolled his eyes.

"They've got Wild on their side. Of course they're not gonna stop anytime soon!" Blue shouted. Brown frowned.

"Calm down, Blue. It's just a game." Brown stated. Blue glared at Brown. Brown flinched, and tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. Vio glared at Blue.

"Even in the afterlife, you're still a brute." Vio commented. Blue's head whipped towards Vio.

"What did you say!?" Blue questioned. Past sighed.

"Guys, now isn't the time for this!" Past told. Vio and Blue sighed, and averted their attention back towards Wild, Sky, and Courage. Courage looked behind them, and gasped.

"Guys, they're gaining on us! Run faster!" Courage cried. Sky shook his head.

"C-can't…run…anymore!" Sky cried as he fell over. Courage squeaked as he fell over. Wild quickly caught him, and continued running. Sky shakily lifted his hand. "Y-you go…I'll…catch up…with you…later." Courage sighed in relief. Past tsked.

"Oh, great! Now they've sped up!" Past cried. Brown started to pant.

"Actually…I'm starting to get a little tired myself!" Brown admitted. Blue glared at Brown.

"I swear, if you pull the same stunt Wind did, you'll regret it for the rest of your afterlife!" Blue shouted. Brown cried as they continued running after Courage. Courage looked down at Wild, and smiled.

"Wow! You're like this super human! You never get tired, and you run so fast!" Courage exclaimed. Wild smiled as sweat dripped down from the side of his head. To be honest, he was starting to get a little tired himself. Wild's eyes then widened in alarm as he saw Twilight running towards him with Mini in his arms. Twilight looked towards them, and his eyes widened. Twilight and Wild then cried out as they crashed into each other. The green team grinned, and Past snatched Courage's bandana. The timer then went off, signalling the end of the game. Past, Vio, Blue, Brown, and Wind then cheered. The three smaller Links then dropped Past, and collapsed onto the ground. Courage cried. Wild rubbed his head, and saw that Mini was squashed under Twilight. Twilight groaned, and sat up. Mini cried muffled screams as Twilight sat on him. Twilight gasped, and stood up. Mini then gasped.

"Finally, I can breathe!" Mini cried. Sky walked over to them, and sighed.

"Aw, we lost. Oh well. We'll make a come back in the next game!" Sky exclaimed. Wild smiled, and nodded. Time then walked over to them with Blue team following behind.

"Well, I guess that means that Red team and Green team are in the lead with 75 points! Yellow team is in second place, and blue team is in last place." Time told. War sighed.

"This is no good. We've got to make a comeback in the next game!" War told. World, Oracle, Red, and Green nodded in agreement. Time then raised his hand.

"Okay, the next game will be…capture the flag!" Time announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The hero's sports festival (Part 3)

All the Links waited for Time to announce the teams that will be working together for the next game. Time coughed.

"Okay, since team green and team red are coming in a tie, they won't be on the same team. It will be red and blue team vs green and yellow team." Time told. Twilight deadpanned at Time.

"Oi, you just don't want to be on the same team as yellow." Twilight stated. Time ignored Twilight.

"Okay, our playing field will be that forest. Red and blue team will be on the north side while the yellow and green team will be on the south side." Time stated. The Links nodded in agreement. They then made their way towards the forest, and to their respective sides. The red and blue team made their way towards the north side of the forest, and saw their flag in the distance which was a white colour. Time shook his head as he sighed. World raised his eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter?" World questioned. Time looked at the smaller Link.

"Nothing, I just don't like the colour white. That's the colour for defeat." Time told as he raised his fist. Oracle raised his finger.

"Actually, white isn't a colour. It's a shade." Oracle stated. Time frowned.

"I know that!" Time then turned to the other Links. "Okay, men! Our goal is to capture the opposing team's flag!" Everyone nodded. First then walked up.

"We need a strategy. We'll split our forces into two groups. One will be the attacking force, and the other will be the defence force." First told. Everyone sweat dropped at First's seriousness while Time nodded. "We'll have Twilight, War, Mini, and Green on the offensive with Time leading them." The offensive nodded as Mini punched his fist into his palm. "Oracle, Red, World, and Train will be on the defensive with me as their captain. Understood?" The defensive team nodded. First then nodded. "Okay, here's my plan…" Everyone listened in on First's plan.

On the south side, Sky paced around. He then turned to his team.

"Okay, does everyone understand? I'll explain everything again just in case. Vio, Brown, Past, and I will act as the defence. We'll surround the flag so we'll see if anyone is coming. Power and Wisdom will act as our watchouts. Wind, Blue, Courage, and Wild will act as our attackers. Understand?" Sky questioned. Everyone nodded their heads. Sky nodded. "Okay, Wind and Courage will take the eastern side across the lake while Blue and Wild will take the western side through the forest. Remember, you can use anything in your arsenal. This is war!" Sky shouted. Everyone nodded. They then waited for the flash gun to fire off. The rope burned until it reached the flash gun, then shot up into the air. When the Links saw the flash in the air, they ran off. Time, Twilight, Mini, Green, and War split off into three sections, First's words then came into mind.

 _First and the other Links huddled._

" _We'll have the offense split off into three sections. I'm sure that the yellow and green team must have sent some of their men across the lake at the eastern side of the forest, and some of their other men at the trees to the west. Twilight and Green will counter anyone who goes through the forest, and grab their tags. War and Mini will counter anyone who tries to cross the lake. Time, you will go through the middle." The offensive team nodded. First then turned to the defensive team. "Oracle, World, you two will be our look outs. If you see anyone approaching, one of you run back here as fast as you can while the other holds them off. Red, Train, you two will guard the flag with me. Now, move out!" First shouted as the flash gun went off._

Twilight and Green ran through the forest while War and Mini ran over to the lake. War and Mini stopped at the lake, and looked around for a way to cross it.

"How are we going to cross it?" Mini questioned. War shrugged.

"I don't see a boat anywhere, so we'll have to swim." War suggested. Mini shook his head.

"Dude, you know that I can't swim!" Mini told. War sighed.

"Well, how else are we supposed to get to the other side?" Mini was about to answer, but noticed Wind and Courage readying Wind's boat, the king of red lions. Mini then smirked.

"That's how we'll get across." Mini stated as he pointed towards the two other Links while chuckling evilly.

Blue and Wild ran through the woods with Wild leading them. Wild jumped from tree to tree while Blue struggled to keep up. Blue then groaned, and stopped.

"Slow down! I can't keep up!" Blue shouted. Wild stopped, and jumped down in front of him.

"Sorry." Wild apologized. Blue sighed.

"Look, this isn't working. Let's ditch Sky's plan. You continue to go this way, and I'll go take another path. Agreed?" Wild thought for a moment, then nodded. Wild then climbed back up the trees, and made his way towards the enemy base. Blue then started running towards the centre.

Twilight and Green slowly made their way through the woods with Twilight sniffing the ground in his wolf form. Green watched Twilight as they walked.

"Wow, your wolf form must be pretty reliable, huh?" Green questioned. Twilight nodded, and continued to smell the ground. Soon enough, Twilight smelt something, and stopped. Green stopped behind him, and raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" Twilight's head shot up, and he reverted to his Hylian form.

"I smell Wild and Blue. They're pretty close by, but they're not together." Twilight informed.

"Do you know what position they're in?" Green questioned. Twilight put his hand to his chin.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that Wild is traveling by tree top, and that Blue has taken another path." Green nodded.

"Okay, I'll go after Blue, and you go after Wild." Green told. Twilight nodded, and went into his wolf form. He and Green then split off. Green ran towards Time's direction in hopes of finding Blue. _'Knowing Blue, he should be heading towards the centre of the forest to take us head on.'_ Green thought. He then saw Time. "Time!" Green called out. He then stopped when he saw Blue standing in front of Time. _'Oh no! Looks like that I was too late. I'll try to sneak up on Blue, and snatch his sash.'_ Green then slowly crept up on Blue, and reached out for his sash. Blue's eyes widened, and he threw Green over his shoulder on instinct. Green cried out as he was suddenly thrown. Blue frowned when he saw that it was his green counterpart. Time then quickly ran towards Blue, and made a grab for his sash. Blue gasped, and dodged Time's attempt. Blue then smirked.

"You'll have to try a little harder than THAT!" Blue then ran towards Green, and tackled him to the ground. Green cried out as he and Blue crashed to the ground. Blue and Green then started to wrestle each other for each other's sashes. Time grinned. _'Now's my chance!'_ Time reached out for Blue's sash, and snatched it away. Blue and Green gasped. Time jumped into the air.

"Yes! Take that, Blue!" Time cheered. Blue and Green then stood up. Blue smirked while Green put his hands on his hips.

"DUDE!" Green shouted. Time stopped his little victory dance, and looked at Green with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Time questioned. He then looked down at where Green's sash was supposed to be, then at the one in his hands, which was a white colour. Time's eyes then widened in realisation. "Oh. Heh heh." Time gave Green an apologetic look while Green frowned at him.

"Great, now I'm out of the game!" Green cried. Time was about to apologize, but Blue rushed towards Time, and made a grab for his sash. Time gasped, and hit Blue on the head. Blue groaned in pain. He then glared at Time.

"Dude! You didn't need to hit me!" Blue shouted. He then made another grab for Time's sash, but Time kept dodging Blue. Time then ran away from the short tempered hero. Blue growled, and chased after the hero of time. Green sighed, and walked towards the dungeon spot, a spot where the 'prisoners' go after having their sashes taken away from them.

War and Mini waited for Wind and Courage to cross the lake. Once they went ashore, War and Mini watched as Wind pulled the boat up while Courage kept a look out. Courage then jumped out of the boat, and turned to Wind.

"I don't see anyone here." Courage told. Wind put his finger to his mouth, signalling for Courage to keep quiet.

"Quiet! We don't know if anyone is nearby or not!" Wind whispered. Courage covered his mouth, and nodded. Wind then sighed, and he and Courage continued walking towards their destination. War and Mini nodded to each other, and quietly made their way out of the bush. War and Mini then split off to two sides, and crept up on Wind and Courage. Courage's ears twitched, and he whipped around.

"Wind! Look out!" Courage shouted. Wind gasped, and barely managed to avoid getting his sash snatched away from War. War tsked, and made a grab for Courage. Courage smirked, but his eyes then widened when Mini appeared out of nowhere, and snatched his sash. Wind gasped.

"Courage!" Wind cried. Courage looked at Wind.

"Run away! It's too late for me!" Courage yelled. Tears appeared in the corner of Wind's eyes. He then nodded, and ran towards the enemy base. War and Mini frowned.

"Hurry! He's getting away! We need to go after him!" Mini shouted. War nodded, and both he and Mini ran after Wind. Courage sighed, and started making his way towards the dungeon.

Twilight stood in front of Wild, his claw shots drawn. Wild frowned. Twilight and Wild narrowed their eyes at each other. Twilight then shot one of his claw shots at Wild. Wild saw this, and jumped to the side. Wild then charged at Twilight. Twilight shot the other claw shot at Wild as the other one came back. Wild dodged the second claw shot, and ran towards him. Twilight continued to shoot his claw shots at Wild while Wild dodged them. Twilight then frowned. _'Argh, this isn't doing anything! I just keep missing him! I've got to find a way to trap him.'_ Twilight looked around for a way to trap the wild hero. Wild ran towards Twilight at full speed. Twilight gasped, and dodged to the side. He then grinned, and shot both claw shots at the same time. Wild's eyes widened, and the claw shots wrapped themselves around him. Wild struggled to get out of the claw shot's grip, but to no avail. Twilight then strolled up to Wild, and grinned.

"I'll be taking that thank you!" Twilight told as he took the sash from Wild's belt. Wild's eyes widened. He then sighed. Twilight then pulled back his claw shots, and continued onwards towards the enemy base as Wild made his way towards the dungeon.

Time hid from Blue inside a bush, and watched the blue hero walk by him. Blue growled in frustration.

"Where is he!? He's got to be around here somewhere!" Blue shouted. Time sighed, and shook his head. He then climbed out of the bush, and made a run for it towards enemy base. _'I'll let the defence squad deal with Blue. Hopefully I'll meet up with the others.'_ Time thought as he ran towards the enemy's base.

Power and Wisdom sat in their hiding spots in boredom until they saw Time running towards them. Power turned to Wisdom.

"Enemy sighted! Ready to attack?" Power questioned. Wisdom nodded, and took out a bow. Power equipped his fire gloves, and smirked. As Time neared them, Wisdom aimed his bow at Time, and fired three arrows at once. One of the arrows pierced Time in the shoulder. Time cried out in pain, and gripped his shoulder.

"Argh! What the hell!?" Time looked up, and saw Wisdom wearing a Kokiri outfit with Power wearing a fire mask in a full body suit. Time then growled. "Oh, great. I just HAD to run into those idiots." Time muttered. Time then ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, and watched as his wound healed. He then looked up, and saw Wisdom readying another round of arrows. Time took out his shield, and blocked the oncoming arrows. Time then laughed. "What, is that all you got!?" Wisdom frowned, and nodded to Power. Power nodded, and readied a fireball. Time's eyes widened when he saw Power readying a fireball. "Wait! Power! If you do that here, the whole forest will catch on fire!" Time shouted. Power ignored him, and threw the fireball at him. Time dodged the fireball, and watched as the grass caught on fire. The fire then spread to the trees. Power and Wisdom looked around in alarm.

"Uh oh! Power! You went too far!" Wisdom cried out. Power jumped out of the tree, and ran towards home base. Time was about to follow, but Wisdom stopped him. "Oh, no you don't! You've gotta face me!" Time sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Time muttered.

Sky tapped his foot as he waited for someone to come by. He then saw Power running towards him.

"Power. Where's Wisdom? Has someone from the enemy base arrived?" Sky questioned. Power nodded.

"Yeah! Time came, but that's not the only problem we have. The whole forest is on fire!" Power shouted. Sky's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Sky then looked up, and saw smoke coming from the area where Time and Wisdom were. Sky then gasped when he saw the fire spreading towards them. "Okay, forget capture the flag. We need to get out of here!" Sky then grabbed Power while Past grabbed Brown, and Vio. They then ran out of the forest, abandoning the game.

Courage and Green watched Wild with a raised eyebrow as Wild sniffed the air. Wild then frowned, and grabbed Courage and Green's hands. He then started running as fast as he could out of the forest.

"Wild! Why are we running!?" Green questioned.

"Fire!" Wild cried. Courage and Green's eyes widened, and they looked up at the sky, and saw black smoke.

War and Mini kept chasing after Wind until they saw him stop, and look up at the sky. Mini snatched Wind's sash, and cheered. Wind then sniffed the air.

"Hey, guys. Do you smell that?" Wind questioned. Mini stopped cheering, and he and War sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I do. Someone must be lighting a fire nearby." Mini guessed. War turned towards Mini.

"But I thought that we were the only people on this plain." War told. Mini nodded. Wind, Mini, and War's eyes then widened.

"FIRE!" Wind, Mini, and War cried. They then made a run for it towards the outside of the forest, and ran into Blue. Blue looked at them in confusion.

"Wind? What's going on?" Blue questioned. Wind gripped Blue's shoulders.

"The forest is on fire!" Wind cried out. Blue's eyes widened. Wind then grabbed Blue's hand, and made a run for it.

Back at the red and blue team's base, First watched the sky with unsettled eyes. Red and Train looked up at him.

"What's wrong, First?" Train questioned. First frowned.

"I smell smoke." First told. Train and Red sniffed the air. Tears then appeared at the corners of Red's eyes.

"Are we gonna die!?" Red questioned as he gripped onto Train for dear life.

"We're already dead!" Train stated as he struggled to get Red off him. First knelt down, and ruffled Red's hair.

"We'll be fine." First told with a gentle look. Red sniffled, and nodded. Red, First, and Train then saw World and Oracle running towards them in alarm.

"Guys! There's a fire at the end of the forest! We need to get out of here!" World cried. First nodded. He then grabbed Red and Train, and ran with Oracle and World behind him out of the forest.

Twilight sniffed the ground in his wolf form, searching for any of the other Links. His nose then crinkled as he smelt something strong whiff through the air. Twilight then sniffed the air, and gasped. _'Smoke? Is the forest on fire!?'_ Twilight looked up, and saw the sky darkening. _'Oh no, I've got to get out of here!'_ Twilight then ran at full speed in his wolf form until he met up with the others outside the forest.

Time and Wisdom stood in the middle of the fire. Time glared at Wisdom.

"Oh, when I'm through with you boys!" Time shouted. He then sighed. "Okay, I need to go grab my ocarina, and put out this fire." Time then grabbed Wisdom. "I'll scold you later." Time then ran out of the forest with Wisdom in his arms, and saw the other Links. Twilight then sighed in relief.

"Time! Thank Hylia that you're here! My nostrils were burning because of all this smoke! Here, use this to summon some rain." Twilight told as he handed Time his ocarina. Time nodded, and played the song of storms. Rain clouds then formed, and water droplets then rained down on the burning forest. Everyone sighed in relief. Wind then groaned.

"Aw, the sports festival is ruined!" Wind cried. First laughed, and patted Wind on the back.

"No need to worry, I think that this was a good thing! After all, all we did was fight." First told. Wind sighed, and nodded. Time then growled, and walked up to Power. He then fisted his tunic, and pulled him up.

"YOU! You're in big trouble mister!" Time scolded. Power gulped, and cried as Time dragged him away towards the mansion. The other Links frowned.

"So, it was that little sh*t who started that fire." Twilight told. Wisdom nodded. First sweat dropped.

"Um, how about we head inside, and go dry ourselves up." First suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Oh! We still haven't had the food that Oracle, World, Mini, and I made for you all! We can have that." Past told. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Locomotive problems

Time, Twilight, and Wind sat on the docks near a lake with fishing poles in their hands. Wind sighed as he, Time, and Twilight sat in silence.

"This is boring." Wind stated. Time frowned.

"It's not boring, you just have to be patient. It's always exciting when the fish bite." Time told. Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, but sometimes I get an old boot. And if I'm lucky, someone's wallet." Twilight stated. Wind sighed, and looked at the water of the lake. He then saw something Large swimming in the water. Wind leaned near it to get a better look, and screamed when he saw Wild jump out with a fish in his mouth. Wind fell back, and looked at Wild with wide eyes. Wild looked at him, and smiled. Time and Twilight sighed.

"Wild! Don't go scaring the fish away!" Time scolded. Wild spat the fish out, and put it into his inventory.

"Sorry." Wild apologized. Time sighed.

"It's okay. What were you even doing?" Time questioned. Wild smiled, and pointed to the lake.

"I was fishing!" Wild told. The three Links nodded.

"Okay, but why were you fishing using only your bare hands?" Twilight questioned. Wild put his hand to his chin in thought, then shrugged. Twilight sighed. "You know what? Never mind. Just do your 'fishing' somewhere else where you won't scare off the other fish." Wild nodded, and dived back into the water. He then swam to the other side of the lake. Wind sighed, and picked up his rod. Just as he did, the fishing rod started to pull. Wind's eyes widened. He then grabbed hold of the rod, and pulled it towards him.

"Hey, I think I caught one!" Wind exclaimed. Time and Twilight looked towards him.

"Great! Now reel it in!" Time told. Wind nodded, and continued to pull the rod towards him. He then fell backwards when he pulled a fish out. The fish dropped to the deck, and struggled to get back into the water. Wind sat up, and stared at the fish.

"I…caught it." Wind stated. Time and Twilight nodded, and put the fish in a bucket.

"See? Isn't it just thrilling catching fish?" Time questioned. Wind frowned.

"Eh, I guess." Wind then cast his line back into the water. Time frowned, and tsked.

"Kids these days." Time muttered. Twilight chuckled. Wind then stood up.

"I'm getting bored. I'm gonna go see what Train is up to." Wind told. Time gaped at Wind.

"But what about fishing!?" Time questioned. Wind waved him off.

"Continue on without me!" Wind called as he ran back towards the mansion. Time and Twilight sighed, then turned to see Wild jump out of the water as he caught another fish.

Oracle, the three triforce heroes, and the four sword Links watched as Train cleaned his train. Train then sighed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Phew, done!" Train exclaimed.

"Train!" Wind called as he ran over to the engineer. Train turned towards him.

"Oh, hey Wind!" Train greeted. Wind stopped in front of Train, and looked at the locomotive vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Wind questioned. Train looked up at his train, and smiled.

"I just finished cleaning my train." Train informed.

"Yeah, and he said that once he was finished, he would take us for a ride!" Red exclaimed. The other Links nodded. Train then turned towards the hero of winds.

"You should join us!" Train offered. Wind shook his head.

"No way, I hate riding those things. They're too fast." Wind stated as he crossed his arms. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a pansy." Blue insulted. Wind glared at Blue.

"Shut up! I'm not being a pansy! I just don't see how you could enjoy riding those things." Train frowned at Wind. He then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the wonders of riding this baby!" Train told as he pushed Wind into the passenger cart. The other Links followed behind, and boarded the train. Train then climbed into the conductor's seat, and started the train up. Wind's eyes widened as they started to move.

"Oi! Don't go so fast!" Wind yelled. Train rolled his eyes, and walked through the door, and into the passenger cart.

"Relax, I won't go too fast." Train assured. Wind gasped.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in the driver's seat!?" Wind questioned. Train smiled.

"There's nobody else on this plain other than us. So, I think it'll be fine." Train reasoned. Wind shook his head.

"No, it's not! What if we crash!?" Wind questioned. While Wind and Train argued about the safety of the train, the three triforce heroes glanced at each other, and grinned. They then snuck into the driver's booth while the other Links were distracted. Courage then took out a sack with different type of seeds in them. Wisdom and Power looked at him.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Wisdom questioned.

"Hey, isn't that Oracle's seed sack?" Power questioned. Courage nodded.

"I'm going to make this baby go a little faster. I remember Train explaining to me that to go faster, you need to heat up the fire." Courage explained. He then took out a red seed in the shape of a flame. "I was thinking of using this ember seed to brighten the fire." Courage then threw the fire into the pit. The train then sped up a little after Courage pulled on the lever. The other Links looked outside in confusion.

"Uh, hey, guys? Are we going a little faster?" Green questioned. Wind's eyes widened. Train looked outside.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm sure that I had the lever on slow." Train muttered. He then turned towards the driver's booth. "I'll go and see what the problem is." The other Links nodded.

Meanwhile, in the driver's booth, Power snatched the seed bag from Courage.

"I want to try!" Power then took out a blue seed shaped like a wing, and threw it into the pit. Suddenly, the train sped up dramatically. All the Links fell backwards at the sudden speed. They cried out as they hit the back of the train. Train gasped, and quickly grabbed hold of a seat. Wind cried out as the train sped up.

"What the hell is going on!?" Wind questioned. Train struggled to stand on his feet.

"I don't know!" Train cried out. Oracle looked around, and noticed that the three triforce heroes were missing.

"Hey, where's Courage, Wisdom, and Power?" Oracle questioned. The other Links looked around, and noticed that the three trouble makers were gone. Wind growled.

"I bet those three are behind this!" Wind shouted. Train slowly made his way towards the driver's booth, and opened the door. He then gasped when the three trouble makers ran into him. Train, Courage, Wisdom, and Power fell back towards the back of the train. Train then hit his head, and groaned. He then passed out. The other Links gasped. They then glared at the idiotic trio.

"Oh, great going! Now we don't have anyone who knows how to stop this train!" Blue shouted. Vio shook his head.

"Wait a minute, Wind should know how to stop this train! He did discover them after all!" Vio told. Wind gulped.

"Well, yeah, but I haven't driven a train in YEARS! Besides, I hated the things!" Wind told. Red cried as the train's speed increased.

"Just hurry! You're the only one who knows how to stop this thing!" Vio cried. Wind groaned, and slowly made his way towards the driver's booth.

Meanwhile, Time and Twilight were teaching Wild how to fish using the fishing rod when they saw Train's train zoom by them. Time, Twilight, and Wild stared at the train with wide eyes. They then looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to fishing.

Wind struggled to open the door. When he finally did, Wind had to push his way in, and grab hold of the sides of the train. He then looked at the controls.

"Okay, now how did this go again…?" Wind asked himself as his hands hovered over the controls. He then saw the lever, and grabbed it. "Now, if I remember correctly…" Wind pulled the lever all the way down, causing the train to skid to a halt. Train, Courage, Wisdom, and Power flew into Wind, causing him to go smack faced into the controls. Wind groaned, and held his face in pain. The other Links sighed in relief. The train then started going backwards. Wind's eyes widened. "Why's the train going backwards!?" Wind questioned. Wisdom groaned, and sat up.

"You must have put the train into reverse!" Wisdom cried as the train's speed went up.

Wild pulled on the fishing rod, and smiled when he caught a fish. Time and Twilight nodded in satisfaction. All three of them then froze when they saw the train rush past them. Time, Twilight, and Wild glanced at each other. They then put their fishing rods down.

"We should head inside, it's getting late." Time told. Twilight and Wild nodded, and stood up. The three of them then made their way back inside the mansion.

Wind struggled to hold onto the driver's booth's rails as the speed increased. Wind then grabbed hold of the lever, and pushed it up, then down. The train skidded to a stop. The Links sighed in relief. Wind then growled, and grabbed hold of Power and Courage. He then threw them outside the train, and continued to drop kick them. Blue, Vio, and Green joined him. Oracle sweat dropped while Red ran over to an unconscious Train, and shook him. Oracle then noticed his seed bag on the floor, and picked it up.

"Now, how did this get here?" Oracle questioned. He then noticed some seeds missing, and sighed. "Oh, so that's it." Oracle then pocketed his seed bag. "I'd better hide these for now." Oracle then looked at the crying Courage and Power, and stood up. "Better go and help them." Oracle then jumped off the train as Red slapped Train awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The wisdom of the first hero.

Past hummed in delight as he sipped on some apple cider while playing go fish with World and Oracle. World looked over at his cards while Oracle and Past waited patiently. World then looked up at Oracle.

"Do you have three of clubs?" World questioned. Oracle shook his head.

"Go fish." Oracle told. World groaned, and picked up a card from the deck. Oracle then turned to Past. "Do you have….ace of spades?" Past sighed, and handed Oracle the said card. Oracle smiled, and put his pair down on his already growing pile. The three heroes then heard the door open, and turned to see Wild walk in. He then sighed, and slumped on a couch. Past, Oracle, and World glanced at each other, then put their cards down.

"Um, hey Wild. Is everything alright?" Past questioned. Wild glanced at Past, and sighed again. He then stood up, and left the room. Past, World, and Oracle watched Wild walk out of the room with confused looks. They then glanced at each other.

"What's his problem?" World questioned. Past shrugged.

"Dunno, but something must be bothering him." Past then hummed in thought. "Maybe First would know."

Wild walked through the mansion sluggishly while sighing. He then saw Time chasing after the three trouble makers down the hall.

"Get back here, and think about what you've done!" Time shouted as he chased after the three giggling heroes. Courage then tripped, and fell face first onto the ground, taking Wisdom and Power with him. Time then jumped on them, and tied them up with some rope. Time then sighed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then noticed Wild, and smiled. "Ah! Wild! What are you up to these days?" Wild sighed, and walked past Time. Time raised his eyebrow in confusion, and watched as Wild walked off. "Hmm, strange." He then felt the three triforce heroes escape from the ropes, and used a deku nut on them, effectively stunning them. He then tied them up, and dragged them away.

Sky and Twilight happily sipped on some pumpkin soup as they sat outside while watching the land of Hyrule below. Sky sighed in satisfaction.

"Ah, isn't it so peaceful?" Sky questioned. Twilight nodded, and took a sip of his soup.

"Yeah, watching the world below can be really relaxing. I would like to visit sometime." Twilight admitted. Sky raised his eyebrow at him.

"You know, you're just like Time." Sky commented. Twilight choked on his soup, and started a coughing fit. He then looked at Sky with a bewildered look.

"How?" Twilight questioned. Sky laid on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Well, you've both interfered with another hero's journey. Time assisted you, and you've assisted Wild. And both in the form of a wolf." Sky told. Twilight frowned.

"Well, he IS my ancestor. So, it's no surprise that we have some things in common. But I know one thing for sure that I wouldn't force my descendants to do 20 laps around the mansion, and I don't have a pointy nose." Twilight stated with a huff. Sky rolled his eyes. He then looked up at the sky.

"I wish I could have met my descendants." Sky admitted. Twilight glanced at him.

"I'm surprised that you even have any." Twilight told. A tic mark appeared on Sky's head, and he sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sky questioned. Twilight whistled, and turned his head away in ignorance. Sky frowned. They then saw First walking towards them, and waved to him. "Hey First." First smiled.

"Hello you two. What are you both doing?" First questioned. Twilight shrugged.

"Just looking at the world of the living." Twilight told. First nodded.

"I see. Mind if I join you?" Sky and Twilight shook their heads.

"No, go ahead." Sky offered. First sat beside them, and looked at the world of the living below.

"I just came back from assessing the damage that was done to the forest during our little festival." First stated. Twilight turned towards him.

"Is it bad?" Twilight questioned. First sighed.

"It's bad. Power really did a number on it. Green, Blue, Red, and Vio are currently planting new seeds to grow a new forest." Sky and Twilight nodded. They then saw Past walk out of the mansion, and towards them.

"Hey Past." The three Links greeted. Past waved.

"Hey, guys. Something's up with Wild." Past informed. First raised his eyebrow.

"Wild? What's wrong with him?" First questioned. Past shrugged.

"Dunno. He just wonders around, moping. And when we ask him what's wrong, he just sighs, and walks away. I was hoping that you could see what was wrong with him." Past told. First hummed in thought, and nodded.

"Yes, I'll go find him, and see what the matter is." First then stood up, and walked towards the mansion. Twilight burped after finishing his soup, and pocketed his bottle.

"I'll clean it later." Twilight told. Sky rolled his eyes.

"You mean I'LL clean it later?" Sky questioned. Twilight grinned, and shrugged.

"Hey! At least I recycle. Train doesn't even keep his bottles. He usually throws them down there." Twilight told as he pointed to the world below. Sky gasped.

"What!? That's outrageous! He needs a stern talking to!" Sky told. Twilight sighed.

"Do it later. It would be too much of a hassle going after him now." Twilight told as he yawned. Sky sighed.

First walked through the halls of the mansion in search of the hero of the wild. He then walked towards his room, and knocked on his door.

"Wild? Are you there?" First questioned. When he heard nothing, he frowned. He then opened the door, and saw Wild sitting on his bed with a forlorn look. First walked over to him, and sat down next to him. "Wild, is something the matter?" Wild sighed, and nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Wild nodded his head.

"I miss them." Wild told. At first, First was confused. His eyes then widened in realisation at who he was referring to.

"Oh, you mean your friends and loved ones on the surface." Wild nodded. First then gripped Wild's shoulder. "Listen, Wild. I know what you're going through, I've been through it myself! But we're your family now. You can count on us to be there by your side whenever you need us, no matter how much trouble some of us might cause." Wild smiled, and turned towards First.

"Thank you." Wild thanked. First nodded, and smiled. He then stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Come on, let's see what the others are up to." Wild nodded, and followed First out of his room. First and Wild walked into the loungeroom, and saw Time, Wind, Twilight, Train, Brown, and Sky with their instruments. Time smiled proudly as he held up his ocarina of time.

"I can play the ocarina." Time told. Sky then held up his harp.

"I can play the harp!" Sky told. Train took out his pan pipes.

"I can play the pan pipes!" Train exclaimed. Brown smiled, and took out his recorder.

"I-I can play the recorder." Brown told. Wind took out his wind waker.

"And I can conduct." Wind told. Time, Sky, Train, and Brown looked at Wind, and 'oohed' at him.

"Nice." Time stated. Twilight frowned, and slowly took out some horse and hawk grass.

"Well… I can play the, uh, hawk grass! And, uh, I can howl too!" Twilight told. Sky, Time, Wind, Train, and Brown dead panned at him.

"Hawk grass?" Sky questioned. Time sighed.

"Twilight… those aren't instruments." Time stated. Twilight blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well whatever! I didn't want to be in your stupid boy band anyway, jerks!" Twilight cried as he stomped out of the room after pushing past a confused First and Wild. He then popped his head back in. "And your skyward sword sucks!" Twilight then left the room as Sky gasped. Wind glanced at him.

"Uh, you gonna take that?" Wind questioned.

"Meet me in the training grounds, Twilight TRASH!" Sky shouted. Sky then stood up, and walked out of the room. First and Wild walked up to the remaining Links with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, what's going on?" First questioned. Time looked at First.

"Ah, First! It's nothing. Twilight's just upset because he doesn't know how to play an instrument." Time told. First nodded.

"I see. Well, just because they weren't made by the human hand, doesn't mean that those aren't instruments. They have pitch, and can create beautiful sounds. And howling is technically singing as well." First told. Time's eyes widened.

"Woah, I had no idea! Thank you for your Wisdom, First!" Time thanked. First smiled.

"You are quite welcome. I think that you all should apologize to Twilight." Everyone nodded, and made their way out of the loungeroom. First then turned to Wild. "See? Even though we may argue at times, we are still one big family! And I know that when the next hero comes, that you'll watch over them too." Wild looked down, and nodded. He then smiled, and looked out the window to see Time and the other Links standing in front Twilight, and apologizing.

"I will." Wild told, and grinned at First.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The outcasts (Part one)

Brown frowned, and looked around at his surroundings nervously. Surrounding him, was a dark forest with no openings, or a way out. Brown then heard voices, and jumped.

"Sooooooooooorrrryyyyyyyy." A voice echoed.

"Eeeeeeeexcuuuuuuuuuuuuse meeeeeee priiiiiiiiiiinceeeeeess." Another voice echoed. Brown then saw two figures approach him, and screamed.

Brown shot up in his bed, sweat drenching him. He then sighed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Phew, what a scary dream." Brown then looked up. "But, those voices seem so familiar…" Brown then laid down, and looked up at his roof, and sighed. "Now I can't sleep."

The next morning, the Links sat together at the dining table while eating breakfast. Brown let out a tired sigh, and picked at his food. Past raised his eyebrow at him.

"Brown? What's the matter? Do you not like the food?" Past questioned. Brown shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I just couldn't sleep last night. Had a nightmare." Brown told. First's eyes widened.

"You had a nightmare? That's strange. You shouldn't get anything but pleasant dreams here." First told. Browns eyes widened.

"What? Then how come I got a nightmare?" Brown questioned. First hummed in thought.

"I'm not quite sure." First muttered. Time then raised his hand.

"I think I know." Everyone looked towards Time. "When I was a young boy, I had nightmares that turned out to be visions. Maybe Brown was having a vision." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes, that may be the case. How about you tell us what you saw." First suggested. Brown nodded, he then looked down at his plate of eggs and bacon.

"In my dream, I was in a forest that was filled with darkness. The trees of the forest didn't grow any leaves. It was there that I saw two figures. One figure said that he was sorry, and the other figure said 'excuse me princess'. They then approached me, and that was when I awoke." Brown told. First frowned.

"Two figures…? Can you describe what they looked like?" First questioned. Brown frowned.

"I couldn't see their faces, but they wore green tunics. They looked like us actually." Brown told. Time's eyes widened. He then looked at First.

"First, you don't think that Brown might have dreamt of… **them,** do you?" Time questioned. First nodded.

"It may be." Everyone except Sky and Mini looked at Time and First in confusion. Sky and Mini then gave each other horrified looks.

"But… I thought that they were sealed away!" Sky cried. Time looked up.

"Even if we did seal them, they still have had the soul of the hero in them at some point in their lives." Time told. First nodded. Brown looked at them in confusion.

"I don't get it. Who are **they**?" Brown questioned. First looked up with a serious look.

" **The two Links of corruption.** " First told.

 _First, Time, Mini, and Sky watched the world of the living with worried looks as they watched over the new hero. The new hero's journey was unlike any other they had seen. Instead of going on a quest, this hero lived at the castle of Hyrule, and protected the triforce. The hero stood gallantly, and slayed his foes that dare try to touch the triforce. But this hero was a little different from others. The four Links watched as the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, walked into the hero's sleeping chambers to check on the triforce. The hero stood in his sleep wear, and smiled at the princess. They then saw him lean in for a kiss, and winced when she slapped him. The new hero rubbed his cheek, and shrugged._

" _Well, excuuuuuuuse meeeeee princess!" The new hero whined. The princess huffed, and walked off. First shook his head._

Brown's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, so the new hero tried to kiss the PRINCESS!? When I saved her one time, she kissed me." Brown told. Time tsked.

"Lucky bastard." Time muttered. First nodded.

"Yes, that's why when I first saw you, I was worried that you would end up like that guy." First admitted. Brown gave First a horrified look.

"Don't tell me that we both look ALIKE!" Brown cried. First sweat dropped.

"Well, you may share SOME similar features, but you don't look too similar." First told. Time, Mini, and Sky shook their heads.

"No, he looks JUST like him." Mini told. Brown gasped, and First swatted Mini on the back of the head. He then laughed nervously.

"Anyway, when he came here, there were some… complications." First told.

 _First, Sky, and Mini sighed as they watched Time struggle to keep the new hero from jumping into the world of the living below. The new hero then elbowed Time in the face, and ran off to the edge._

" _I'm coming princess!" The new hero cried as he jumped into the world of the living. Time growled, and jumped after him. First sighed while Sky and Mini smacked their foreheads._

First shook his head at the memory. Time slammed his fists down on the table.

"That love-sick fool REALLY got on my nerves!" Time shouted. First sighed.

"So, we had to seal him in a place where he would still feel at least SOME closure. Sadly, it didn't end with him." First explained.

 _First, Time, Mini, and Sky groaned as another weird hero stayed at the castle. Mini sighed._

" _Hey, at least this one isn't trying to kiss the princess." Mini told. Sky nodded._

" _Yeah, but this one sure does like to talk a lot." Sky commented. First, Time, and Mini nodded in agreement._

" _Why can't we get any normal heroes?" Time questioned. First sighed._

" _Now, now, Time. He may be a bit… unusual, but he is still a Link. He still fights for justice." First told. Time sighed._

 _The new hero kept chatting nonstop, and started to get on Mini's nerves. He then screamed._

" _Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Mini cried. Sky sweat dropped._

" _Well, what do you suppose that we do?" Sky questioned. Mini looked at the new hero, who kept apologizing for nothing. He then tried to enter the mortal realm, but First held him back._

" _We'll put him with that other hero. Give the other hero some company." Mini told. Sky's eyes widened._

" _Are you sure?" Sky questioned._

" _This seems like a good idea to me." First told. "The two heroes won't be lonely then. And besides, PC keeps interfering with Twilight's journey." First then turned towards the other hero. "Um, PC? I have an announcement for you." PC turned towards First, and bounded up to him._

" _Oh boy! An announcement? What in Hyrule could it be? Is it something good? Something bad? Something-" First held up his hand, silencing PC. "Sorry." First smiled._

" _How would you like to live with another Link? He doesn't live here for… reasons, but I'm sure that you both will get along." PC smiled._

" _Oh boy, do I? Where is this place? Is it a good place? Is it fun? Will I like it there? Will I-" PC kept ranting on while First sweat dropped._

First sighed at the memory. Oracle frowned.

"That seems kind of mean that you sealed those two away just because they were annoying." Oracle commented. First frowned.

"Yes, I know that. But what other choice did I have? They both kept interfering with the world below. PC almost caused Twilight to lose his life. I had no other choice." First told. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Wait, what did he do!?" Twilight questioned. First sighed.

"Do you remember when you travelled to death mountain, and those rocks nearly crushed you?" Twilight nodded. "Well, that was PC's doing. He was trying to help you on your journey, but has nearly killed you numerous times. I told him that he was not to enter the mortal realm, but he would not listen. So, I had no other choice but to seal him with that other hero." Time shivered as the other hero was mentioned. First then looked up. "They haven't caused trouble for years, so I don't think that we need to worry about them. It may have been just a nightmare." First then stood up. "Well, I've finished my breakfast. It was wonderful, Past." Past smiled.

"Glad you liked it!" Past exclaimed. First smiled.

"I'll be watching over the mortal realm if you all need me." And with that, First walked out of the room, and made his way out of the mansion. Brown frowned, and stood up.

"I really hope that was just a nightmare." Brown muttered. Mini glanced at him, and shrugged.

"Don't sweat too much over it. It was just some dumb dream anyhow." Mini told. Brown nodded.

Brown shot up out of his bed with a cold sweat as he panted. He then sighed, and looked down at his lap.

"Dammit, it's that dream again. Why do I keep having it?" Brown questioned. His eyes then widened. "What if I really AM having visions? What if Time's right?" Brown gripped his head in frustration. "Okay, I have to confirm it! I'll ask Time to show me the place that the two heroes were sealed in." Brown then got out of his bed, and hurriedly put his clothes on. He then quietly made his way out of his room, and walked towards Time's room. When he reached his room, Brown opened knocked on Time's door. He then heard some shuffling, and paled when he saw Time open the door while wearing a face mask. Time sleepily looked at Brown, and raised his eyebrow.

"Brown…? *Yawn* What are you doing here?" Time questioned as he yawned. Brown clenched his fists.

"I had that dream again." Brown told. Time frowned, and stood aside.

"Come in." Time told. He then walked in with Brown following him, and turned on the light. Brown squinted his eyes, and waited for his eyes to get used to the light. When they did, Brown looked around Time's room, and sweat dropped. Time's room was decorated with fancy chairs, and a fancy bed with pictures of himself when he was a royal guard. Some pictures consisted of all the current Links. Time prepared some tea, and sat down on one of the fancy arm chairs. He then gestured to the other arm chair. "Join me." Brown nodded, and sat down on the other arm chair. Time then held out a cup of rose tea. "Would you like some tea?" Brown nodded, and took the tea cup. He then sipped on the sweet tea while looking at Time, who sipped on his tea. _'He kind of acts like a noble man at times.'_ Brown thought. He then put his tea cup down.

"Um, Time?" Time hummed in acknowledgement.

"Hm?" Brown looked down at his tea cup.

"Um, I was wondering if you could take me to the two Links who were sealed away." Time spat out his tea, and coughed as some of the tea went down the wrong hole. Time then gave Brown a bewildered look.

"Me? Take you to… **them**!? Don't be ridiculous! Why in Hyrule would you want to go to them!?" Time questioned. Brown frowned more.

"W-well, I'm getting sick of these nightmares, and I thought that by seeing them… they might go away." Brown admitted. Time looked Brown with an unsure look, then sighed.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better. Fine, I'll take you there, but we must be back by sunrise. And let me warn you." Time then leaned in towards Brown. "If you go there, there's a chance that you'll lose your sanity." Time warned. Brown smiled, and nodded. Time then stood up, and took out his outfit. "I'll meet you outside. Wait for me to get ready." Brown nodded, and left Time's room. Brown then waited for Time outside the mansion. Brown saw Time walk out in his normal green tunic cap. Time then walked towards him with his sword and shield strapped to his back. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's make our way to… **them**." Brown nodded, and he and Time then made their way towards the edge where they could see the mortal realm. Brown looked around in confusion.

"Um, why are we here?" Brown questioned.

"See that black forest over there?" Time pointed to the other side of the edge to the mortal realm. Brown nodded. "We call that the far side. It's where the 'corrupted' ones go. Normally, we wouldn't dare put any of our reincarnations there, but they were an exception." Brown looked up at Time.

"I don't get it. Wild isn't exactly normal, so why isn't he there?" Brown questioned. Time frowned.

"Wild is nothing like those two. Even though he may act a little strange at times, he wouldn't dare hurt the innocent. I know that they wouldn't either, but they've put the lives of many people at risk. We had no choice but to seal them away." Time explained. Brown looked down.

"Will I end up like them? Going to the point beyond insanity?" Brown questioned. Time sighed, and shook his head.

"No, you won't. As long you keep a level head, then you should be fine." Time then put his hand on Brown's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Now, are you sure that you still want to go and see them?" Brown nodded. Time sighed. "Okay, we'll need to use Sky's loftwing to get there. I'll go speak to Sky." Time then left. Brown waited for Time to return with Sky, and smiled when he did. Sky yawned, and tugged on his loftwing's reins as he and Time walked over to Brown. Sky then frowned.

"Time, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sky questioned. "You know that First doesn't want us going to that place." Time sighed.

"Listen, I'm not exactly too keen on going there myself, but if we don't do something, then Brown will continue on suffering with these nightmares. I know from experience that having the same dream can be torturing. And if Brown's dreams are really visions, then there's a possibility that those two have found a way to escape, or will find one." Time explained. Sky frowned.

"If so, then we should have First and Mini come with us!" Sky told. Time shook his head.

"No, we don't want to cause too much trouble. If First is away, then the other Links could start to panic." Time then turned to Sky's loftwing. "Let's go." Sky sighed, and nodded. He, Time, and Brown then boarded Sky's loftwing, and flew over to the far side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The outcasts (Part two)

Brown gulped as they neared the far side. In the distance, he could see a dead forest that had a dark aura. Brown shivered, and gripped onto Time's shoulder. Time looked down at him, and gave him a pitiful look. _'Poor kid. He must be terrified.'_ Time gave Brown a reassuring smiled. Brown looked up, and nodded. Sky glanced back at the two.

"We're almost there. Prepare yourselves!" Sky told. Time and Brown nodded. They then flew through a dark mist. Time took out Twilight's lantern, and shone it through the darkness. The darkness dissolved, and allowed them to see ahead. Sky then landed on the edge of the forest, and looked back at Time and Brown. "I won't be able to go with you. I need to stay here and watch my loftwing." Time nodded. Brown's eyes widened.

"Wait, I'm not going alone, am I!?" Brown started to panic. Time smiled.

"No need to worry, I'll go in there with you. There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you by yourself. And besides, you need someone to guide you through this place." Time then looked at the forest. "Just don't freak out. They won't hurt you, but they might do something weird." Brown nodded, and looked at the forest. He and Time then walked into the forest. Time held up the lantern as they walked. Brown strained his ears to hear anything, then his eyes widened; the forest was silent. Brown tugged on Time's tunic, gaining his attention. Time looked down, and raised his eyebrow. "What is it, Brown?" Time questioned.

"I don't hear anything. It's too quiet." Brown stated. Time frowned. He then strained his ears.

"Hm, you're right. I don't hear anythi-" Time immediately stopped when he heard moaning. Time then quickly grabbed Brown, and hid behind a hollow tree. Fear started to build up in Brown's chest, and he shut his eyes tightly. _'Calm down, Brown. You've faced worse situations than this.'_ Brown thought to himself. Time and Brown then heard footsteps.

"Soooooorrryyyy." One voice moaned.

"Escuuuuusse meeee princeeeeessss." Another voice moaned. Brown's eyes then widened in realisation. _'Wait, these two are the ones that I've been looking for!'_ Brown then struggled out of Time's grip, and ran out of their hiding spot. Time gasped.

"Hey! Get back here!" Time whispered, but it was too late; the two Links had spotted Brown. Brown stood in front of them.

"You're both Links, correct?" Brown questioned. Their eyes widened, and they smiled.

"Look PC, another one was thrown here!" The other brown haired hero stated. PC nodded.

"Yeeeeaaaaah! And he looks just like youuuuuu!" PC told. They then walked towards Brown. Brown gasped, and took a step back. He then remembered Time's words, and sighed. _'That's right. They wouldn't hurt me.'_ Brown then gasped when Time grabbed him, and ran away. Brown looked at Time in shock.

"Time!? What do you think you're doing!?" Brown questioned. Time frowned.

"Saving you obviously! They were going to make you stay here if I hadn't intervened!" Time cried. Meanwhile, the other brown haired hero and PC stood there with frowns on their faces as they watched Time run off. They then turned to each other.

"He's taking away our new friend." The other hero told. PC nodded, and looked after them.

"We'll make them both stay here with us. We can all become friends!" PC exclaimed. The other hero, and PC then ran after them. Time looked behind him, and gasped when he saw the two Links running after him. Time then took out his bunny hood, and put it on, increasing his speed. He then ran out of the forest, and jumped onto a surprised Sky's loftwing.

"GO GO GO!" Time shouted. Sky gasped, and nodded. His loftwing then flew up just as the two Links ran out of the forest. Sky then flew away as the two Links jumped at him. Sky then sighed in relief when he couldn't see them. He then turned back towards Time.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Sky questioned. Time panted, and took off his bunny hood.

"They… spotted us. If Brown hadn't revealed himself, then we would have been fine." Time told. Brown frowned.

"I really don't think that they're bad people. What you guys did was wrong!" Brown shouted. Time growled.

"We did what was right!" Time shot back. Brown frowned, and turned away from him. Time sighed, and turned the other way just as the sun started to rise. Sky sighed, and continued to fly towards the mansion.

First frowned as Brown, Time, and Sky sat on their knees in front of him. First then rubbed his forehead.

"I can't believe that you three went to the far side. Do you know how reckless that was!?" First questioned. Time looked down in shame.

"We're sorry, First. I promise that we won't do anything like that again." Time apologized. First sighed, and nodded. Brown clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, First, but I think that your decision was too harsh! They both deserve what we have too!" Brown shouted. First frowned. He then sighed.

"Listen, Brown. This matter has already been discussed. I'm not going to-" Brown interrupted First.

"No, I'm not going to listen! This place was made for our paradise, right!? Then they should also have rights! I know that my look-alike may have consistently gone to the mortal realm, but what if that was because he was lonely!? And PC didn't mean to harm Twilight, he was only trying to help!" Brown reasoned. The other Links watched them with worried looks, and glanced at each other. Twilight then stepped forward.

"Um, if I may say something? I think that Brown is right. Sealing them away is awful. They've done nothing wrong." Twilight reasoned. Time gave him a look. Mini leaned towards Sky.

"Oi, say something. You're his first reincarnation." Mini whispered. Sky raised his eyebrow at Mini.

"What can I do?" Sky questioned. Mini sighed.

"I'm starting to agree with Brown. What we did was way too harsh. So, reason with First." Mini suggested. Sky sighed, and nodded. He then stood up.

"First." Sky addressed. First looked over at him. "I'm not saying this as your first reincarnation, but as Link, hero of the skies. The decision that we made was not a wise one. You go on about how we're family, but we did nothing for those two. All we did was evade our problems. They too, deserve to have a chance, and live this bliss with us. They are also your reincarnations." Sky stated. Time was about to object, but Sky raised his hand. "You don't honestly think that they're bad people, do you?" Sky questioned. Time stayed silent. First sighed.

"Alright, let's say that we let them stay here. What if they try to go into the mortal realm?" First questioned. Sky frowned.

"Then we'll help them. We'll teach them. We will BE there for them. We won't just cast them aside. We're supposed to be heroes. And as heroes, we help people. No matter how troublesome they may be." Sky stated. First frowned, then sighed.

"Alright, I'll give them another chance." First muttered. Brown smiled, and cheered.

"Yay! Thank you, First!" Brown thanked. He then ran over to Sky. "Let's go pick them up right away!" Sky smiled, and nodded. Sky and Brown then left. First looked down solemnly.

"Did I make the right decision?" First questioned. Time stood up, and smiled.

"Even though you may be the first, Sky can sometimes be right, you know." Time told. First smiled.

"Yes, you are correct. After all, Sky was made to fix my mistakes." First then looked up. "I'll welcome those two back with open arms!" Time nodded. Mini sighed, and smiled.

Sky and Brown arrived at the far side, and Brown immediately jumped off the loftwing. He then ran towards the forest.

"PC! Other hero! We're here to take you home!" Brown shouted. He then heard footsteps, and was immediately glomped by the two other heroes. Brown laughed, and hugged the two heroes. "I'm here with Sky to take you both back to Paradise." Brown told. The two other Links glanced at each other, and looked at Brown.

"Take us… back…?" The other hero questioned. Brown smiled, and nodded. Tears then appeared in their eyes. "It's been so long… that I've forgotten what the world of light looks like." PC sniffled.

"Finally, we can go back." PC muttered. Brown nodded, and held out his hands.

"Let's go! Sky's waiting for us!" Brown exclaimed. PC and the other hero nodded. They then followed Brown outside the forest. Sky's eyes widened when he saw the two other heroes, and smiled.

"Hop on, we're going home." Sky told. The other two nodded, and smiled. The three other Links then climbed onto the loftwing, and Sky flew them back to the mansion. There, the other Links were waiting for them. Red gasped, and smiled.

"They're here!" Red exclaimed as he jumped up, and waved. PC and the other hero's eyes widened when they saw all the other Links. Brown laughed.

"Yeah, you guys have been in that forest for a while." Brown told. PC looked around in excitement.

"Woah! There are so many Links! I can't wait to speak to them all!" PC exclaimed. The other hero nodded.

"Yeah, but they could never compare to Zelda." The other hero told. Brown sweat dropped while Sky rolled his eyes. _'God, he's worse than Groose!'_ Sky thought. He then landed his loftwing on the ground, and hopped off. First then walked up to the group, and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're back." First told. PC and the other hero frowned at him. PC then pointed his figure at First accusingly.

"You tricked us! You told us that place was paradise, but you tricked us! You LIED to us!" PC shouted. First looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I never meant any harm, but I thought that what I did was necessary, but I was wrong. Brown taught me that." First stated as he smiled at Brown. Brown grinned. PC sighed. First then smiled at them. "To make up for it, I've prepared rooms for you two with the help of the other Links. I've even decided to give you a nickname." First told as he looked at the other hero. "We've decided to call you Ani." Ani put his finger to his chin in thought, and frowned.

"That sounds like a girl's name." Ani told. Mini frowned.

"Well, we could always call you lover boy. It was my idea." Mini stated as he pointed to himself. Ani shook his head.

"I think Ani is good enough." Ani told. PC and Ani then looked at the mansion. First then put his hands on their shoulders.

"Welcome home." First told. Brown smiled at them, and they smiled back. Brown then raised his eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why did you two act crazy in there?" Brown questioned. Ani sighed.

"You try living in a dark and silent forest for eons." Ani told as he patted Brown's shoulder.


	11. AN

**AN: Hello dear readers! Recently, I've been running out of ideas. Please feel free to review, and lend me some ideas. I'll make sure to put them to good use! And I would like to thank you all for the support! I hope that you keep enjoying this book! XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello dear readers! I would like to thank you for these wonderful ideas! I won't be able to put them all into one chapter, but I would like to make different chapters for these wonderful ideas! Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! XD**

Chapter 11: Horrid memories.

Courage, Wisdom, and Power stood in their room, and organized their equipment. Normally, they wouldn't bother, but ever since Sky accidently opened their closet, and causing their stuff to pour out, they were forced to clean up, and organize. Courage sighed as he put their water rods to a pile, and their hammers to another pile. Wisdom sorted out their bows, and arrows. Power then cried out.

"Argh, I can't take this anymore! Why do we have to sort out OUR stuff!? This is just ridiculous!" Power cried. Wisdom rolled his eyes.

"We have no choice. Just suck it up, and deal with it." Wisdom told. Power tsked, and kicked the pile of hammers. Courage gasped, and a tic mark appeared on his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? I just finished sorting that!" Courage shouted. Power rolled his eyes. Courage growled, and tackled Power to the ground. Wisdom smacked his forehead as Courage and Power wrestled. He then noticed that they didn't have any hangers.

"Hey, guys. I'm heading over to Wild's room to see if he has any spare hangers that he can lend us." Wisdom told. Courage and Power nodded, and continued to wrestle with each other. Wisdom walked out of the room, and made his way towards Wild's room. As he made his way there, he spotted the other Links in the lounge room, talking about something. Curious, Wisdom put his ear to the door.

Time and Wind sat in the lounge room, playing a game of chest. Wind sighed as he lost his rook. He then sat back.

"How come you're so good at this game?" Wind questioned. Time smiled smugly, and shot his pointy nose up.

"It's natural talent. I'm just good at everything I do." Time told. Wind deadpanned at him, and shook his head. PC then popped his head next to Time's, and smiled.

"Really!?" PC questioned. Time screamed, and fell off his chair. Wind snickered at him. Time frowned, and sat up. He then wiped his tunic down.

"Of course, I'm good at everything that I do! Nobody could compare to me!" Time told. Wind frowned while PC smiled.

"Can you fish?" PC asked. Time nodded his head. "Can you dance? Can you sing? Can you play an instrument? Can you dress up as a girl, and pull the look off?" Time sweat dropped, and nodded his head. Wind snickered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your pointy nose would give you away." Wind snickered. A tic mark appeared on Time's head, and he shook his fist.

"Why you... Gerudo women have pointy noses!" Time yelled. Wind sighed, and shrugged.

"Yes, but you're this pale white thing called a Hylian. I've never seen any Hylian with a nose as pointy as yours." Wind stated. Time growled. PC looked at Time in amazement.

"Woah! So, you can even ride a hot air balloon!?" PC questioned. Time and Wind froze when PC mentioned a hot air balloon. They then immediately thought of a short man wearing a red speedo over green tights, and shivered. Time then fisted PC's tunic.

"Don't ever compare me to **him.** " Time glowered out. PC gave Time a confused look.

"Him? Who's **him**?" PC questioned. Time and Wind gave each other disturbed looks, and looked out the window.

"It happened on a rainy day, much like this one." Time told. PC looked out the window, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, since when did it start raining all of a sudden?" PC questioned.

 _Young Time in the form of a Deku scrub, ran through the town of Clock town as rain poured down on him. He panted as he looked around for the great fairy fountain._

" _Man, I've only got two more days before that skull kid destroys all of Termina! If I don't do something soon, we'll all die!" Time told himself. He then sighed, and looked up. His eyes then widened when he saw an odd looking man wearing green tights with a speedo over them, flying in the sky with the assistance of a hot air balloon. He then smiled. "Maybe he can help me. Hey! Down here!" When the man ignored Time, Time sighed. "Aw, he can't hear me! Well, sorry to have to do this, but..." Time sucked in some air, and aimed at the red hot air balloon. He then fired a bubble, and popped the balloon. The man was drawing on a piece of paper until he felt the balloon pop, and started falling. Time gasped, and was about to catch him, but saw the odd man land on his feet. Time's eyes widened, and he clapped, impressed. The odd man bowed, and looked at Time._

" _Hello there! Are you the one who popped my balloon?" The odd man asked. Time looked down in shame, and nodded. The odd man smiled. "I see." The odd man then spotted Time'sfairy companion, Tatle. He then gasped, and grabbed Time by the shoulders, surprising him. "Tell me boy! Are you by any chance... a fairy?" Time gave the odd man a confused look. "I have always wanted to be a fairy! Even when I was a little boy!" The odd man sang as he twirled around. Time took a step back. The odd man then looked at Time. "But sadly, a fairy has yet to appeal to me. I'm Tingle by the way! Do you want to hear my magic words that I created myself?" Time took another step back._

" _Um, sure." Tingle smiled, and spun around._

" _KOOLOO-LIMPAH!" Tingle sang as he twirled. Time started getting an uneasy feeling. His eyes then widened. 'Hold on a minute, what if this man is one of those child molesters that I've been hearing about!?' Time stared at Tingle horrified. 'I need to get out of here!' And with that, Time took another step back, and ran away from the strange man. Tingle cocked his head to the side in confusion. "He ran away. That's too bad, I was going to give him this map as a sign of our friendship." Tingle stated as he held up a map._

Time clutched his head as fear engulfed him.

"To this day, I have never forgotten the horrors of my childhood!" Time cried. PC covered his mouth.

"That's so scary! You weren't molested, where you?" PC questioned. Time sighed, and stood up.

"Of course, not. I had made a necessary retreat." Time told. Wind rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. I've had it worse!" Wind started explaining his first encounter with Tingle.

 _Wind slowly opened the door to the prison in Windfall, and sighed. 'Why do I have to go break someone out of jail? Well, it's for the good of the world, I guess.' Wind then walked in. Tingle sat in his cell, and heard the door open. When he saw Wind walk in, he gasped, and ran over to the bars of the cell._

" _Hey! You there!" Tingle called. Wind jumped, and turned to see Tingle eyeing him with an intense stare. Wind gulped._

" _Um, hello." Wind waved. Tingle smiled._

" _You! I need your help! I was wrongly accused, and was thrown in here by the people of Windfall. Can you get me out?" Tingle asked. Wind gave him a sceptical look._

" _What's your name?" Wind questioned._

" _My name's Tingle! KOOLOOH-LIMPAH!" Tingle sang as he twirled around. Wind's eyes widened._

" _Tell me, are you the friend of that merchant?" Wind questioned. Tingle nodded._

" _Yes, I am! Listen, if you get me out of here, I'll give you my treasure that I hid in that hole." Tingle told as he pointed to a hole in the wall inside the cell. Wind gave him a sceptical look, then sighed._

" _Fine, wait a moment." Wind instructed._

Time gasped, and picked Wind up by the tunic. He then started shaking him.

"What in the world were you thinking!? What if he molested you!? What if he was some old pervert!?" Time questioned. Wind started to get dizzy.

"I-I was just a child back then! And you know that we can't resist treasure!" Wind shouted. Time stopped shaking Wind, and dropped him. Wind cried out as he landed on the ground. Time then put his figure to his chin.

"You're right, we can't resist." Time muttered. Wind sighed, and stood up.

"Let me finish!" Wind told.

 _Wind had stepped on a switch that was hidden by wooden boxes, and was currently being thanked by Tingle._

Wind sighed.

"And sadly, it didn't end there. I ended up having to pay 100 RUPEES just to get that money obsessed fool to decipher the triforce charts." Wind told. He then shivered. "He even had his own island where he made his four brothers work. I honestly felt sorry for them." PC gave Wind a horrified look.

"No way, is this Tingle person really THAT terrifying!?" PC questioned. Time and Wind nodded. They then smiled.

"But we don't have to worry about him anymore." Time told.

Meanwhile, Wisdom was snickering as an idea came to him.

"Man, this is gonna be great!" Wisdom then turned towards Wild's room. "First, I'll get Wild's hangers, and then tell Courage and Power of my plan for the best prank ever!" Wisdom then ran towards Wild's room, and opened his door without knocking. Wild turned towards him, and smiled. "Hey, Wild. I need to borrow some hangers." Wild nodded, and walked over to a box that had hangers inside them. Wisdom looked around Wild's room, and looked at the many outfits that Wild possessed. His eyes then widened when he saw a certain green body suit with red speedos. Wisdom walked over to the outfit, and figured it. He then grinned evilly, and turned to Wild. "Hey, Wild. Do you wanna be apart of something awesome?" Wild turned to him with the hangers in hand, and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

All the Links were gathered in the dining room later that night, enjoying their dinner that was lovingly prepared by the mansion's cooks; Past, Oracle, and World. They were all enjoying themselves until they heard the doors slam open. They turned to the doors, and saw smoke come out of the entrance. They then heard voices.

"Kooloo-" Courage yelled as he jumped to the left.

"Lim-" Power yelled as he jumped to the right.

"Pah!" Wisdom yelled as he jumped in the centre with Wild behind him. The Links stared at the four in them in horror at what they saw. All four of them were dressed in green body suits with red speedos over them. The four of them raised their hands to the sky, and twirled. Time then shot out of his seat.

"What is this madness!? Why in Hyrule would you wear such... **horrid** things!?" Time questioned. Wisdom grinned, and pointed to Time.

"Let's share our Tingle magic with them!" Wisdom shouted. The four of them then ran at Time. Time paled.

"No, stay away from me!" Time cried as he ran away from them. First sighed, and saw foam coming out of Wind's mouth, and War crouched in the corner while holding his head in fear as he shook. First raised his eyebrow, and leaned towards Mini.

"Tingle can't be THAT bad, right?" First questioned. He then saw that Mini was frozen in fear. First stood back in shock. "Not you too!" By then, the rest of the Links who had the luck of not meeting Tingle, had left the room with their dinner, and decided to eat in their rooms. That was when Time realised that this day was the darkest day any of the Links had faced.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Panic attack!

Time stood at the alter of the master sword, shock stricken across his face. Behind him, Twilight was pale white as a ghost. He then shakily tapped Time on the shoulder.

"O-oi, Time. Please tell me that I'm just imagining things, and that none of this is real." Twilight told. Time shook as fear rolled through his body. He then gripped his face in horror as reality slapped him in the face. He then cried out.

"OH NOOOOOOO! T-the master sword... it's GONE!" Time cried out. Twilight's eyes widened, and he slapped his hand across Time's mouth as Time panicked.

"Oi! Don't yell it out!" Twilight told. Time wouldn't listen, and continued to panic. Twilight groaned, and slapped Time across the face, forcing Time to stop. Twilight then gripped Time's shoulders. "Calm down! Panicking isn't going to do anything. We need to find the master sword fast! If we don't..." Twilight looked to the master sword's pedestal. "Who knows what could happen." Time gripped Twilight's arm.

"It's your fault that the sword is gone in the first place!" Time shouted. Twilight gasped.

"My fault!? You're joking! I wasn't the one who pulled it just to see if I could go back to the past!" Twilight yelled. Time glared at Twilight, and looked at the sword's pedestal.

"We've gotta find that sword." Time stated with wide eyes. Twilight nodded.

"Let's tell First. He'll know what to do." Twilight told. Time sighed, and nodded.

First stared at Time and Twilight with a blank look. His eyes then widened.

"You lost the MASTER SWORD!?" First questioned, bewildered. Time and Twilight looked down in shame, and nodded. First gripped his hair. "Do you two know what you've done!?" Twilight looked up.

"Uh, we've possibly caused the destruction of all of Hyrule...?" Twilight told, unsure of himself. First's eye twitched.

"You think!?" First then pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Okay, tell me how this happened." Time and Twilight looked at each other, and nodded.

 _Time and Twilight sat in the library with a book in front of them filled with pictures of the master sword. Time smiled at the memories._

" _Ah, the pedestal of the master sword sure has changed over the years." Time stated fondly. Twilight nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah, by the time I reached the master sword, the temple of time had decayed, and rotted away." Twilight told. Twilight then put his hand to his chin. "I did see some kind of grave in front of the temple though." Time's eyes widened. He then sighed._

" _The grave that you saw was mine." Time stated. Twilight's eyes widened._

" _Really!? Woah, I would have never guessed!" Twilight exclaimed. Time smiled._

" _You know what? Let's go visit our old friend. After all, we've been through so much together." Time suggested. Twilight smiled, and nodded._

" _Yeah!" Twilight and Time put the book on the master sword away, and left the library._

 _When Time and Twilight arrived at the sword's current resting place, the korok forest, they saw that the deku tree had his eyes closed, and was sleeping. Time walked up to the ancient sword, and figured the hilt. Time then sighed._

" _I can't believe it's been so many years." Time muttered. Twilight nodded, and stood next to Time._

" _This very sword undid the curse that I was put under." Twilight stated. Time nodded._

" _Say, when you pulled the sword, you never travelled through time, did you?" Time questioned. Twilight shook his head._

" _No, all I got was some smoke." Twilight stated as he sighed. Time turned to the master sword, and hummed in thought. He then gripped his hand around the sword's hilt. Twilight gave Time a confused look. "Uh, Time?" Twilight questioned._

" _What if this sword has different effects on each of the Links?" Time questioned. Twilight shrugged._

" _Who knows. For you, you could travel through time. Me, it repels curses. For Wild, trials. For Wind, it undid time. And for Sky, a talking robot chick. Well, that's what I've heard at least." Twilight told while shrugging. Time sighed._

" _Fi isn't just some 'robot chick', she is the spirit of the master sword. She is a holy being! Don't diss her like that." Time scolded. Twilight rolled his eyes. "I wonder if the sword can still be pulled by us even though we're already dead." Time muttered. Twilight shook his head._

" _Oh please, of course, it can't be pu-" Twilight stopped when he saw Time pull the master sword out of its pedestal, and gaped. Time smiled. The sword then glowed a bright light, and disappeared. Time and Twilight stood in front of the alter, shock stricken across their faces._

A tic mark appeared on First's head as he tried to stay calm.

"Time, Twilight, do you both know what you've done?" First questioned. Twilight gaped at First.

"Aw hell naw! I'm not getting blamed for something that the hero of TIME did! This was all him." Twilight stated as he crossed his arms, and huffed. Time glared at Twilight.

"Traitor! You're supposed to be my descendent!" Time cried. Twilight turned away from him. First sighed.

"Look, we need to find the master sword or else something bad will happen. But we can't tell Sky! He had the strongest bonds with the master sword. He reforged it." First told. Time and Twilight nodded. First then turned towards the front doors of the mansion. "We should start our search at the temple of time. We'll split up, and look around. And remember, don't tell Sky." First told as he opened the doors.

"Tell me what?" Sky questioned. First, Time, and Twilight gasped, and faced Sky.

"U-uh, n-n-nothing!" Time stuttered. Twilight and First smacked their foreheads. Time had always been a terrible liar. Sky raised his eyebrow at him, and nodded.

"Okay..." Sky then turned towards First and Twilight. "So, what are you all up to?" Sky questioned. First and Twilight gave each other nervous glances, then smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing. We were just going to go out for a walk." First told while Twilight nodded. Sky smiled.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Sky asked. First's eyes widened, and he and Twilight gave each other a panicked look. First then pushed Twilight to Sky.

"Actually, Twilight wanted you to spar with him!" First lied. Twilight's eyes widened while Sky smiled.

"Really? Well, we can get started now if you want." Sky offered. Twilight looked at Sky bewildered. He then sighed, and smiled while sweat dropping.

"Uh, yeah! Let's get started now!" Twilight exclaimed. He then fisted Time's tunic, and brought him closer to him. "You better find that sword." Twilight glowered out. Twilight then let go, and followed Sky to the courtyard. Time sighed, and turned towards First.

"We've managed to distract Sky, but we've lost one search person." Time stated. First nodded, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"We'll have to manage. Let's head to the sword's pedestal." First told.

"Why are you heading to the sword's pedestal?" Wind questioned as he munched on a banana. First and Time jumped, and sighed in relief when it was only Wind.

"The master sword has gone missing, and we need to find it before anything bad happens." First told. Wind's eyes widened.

"What!?" Wind cried. Time hurriedly covered Wind's mouth with his hand, and looked around.

"Don't yell so loudly." Time whispered.

"Sorry." Wind apologized after Time released him. "So, are we gonna get started, or not?" First and Time nodded, and quickly made their way out of the mansion, but little did they know, a certain talkative Link was watching them.

At the pedestal of the master sword, First hummed in thought as he eyed the sword's pedestal. Time and Wind meanwhile, were searching through the bushes. Wind groaned, and looked at First.

"You know, this would be a little easier if you helped!" Wind yelled. Time swatted Wind on the back of his head.

"Can't you see that he's thinking!?" Time squawked. Wind rolled his eyes. _'I can't believe that I used to idolise THIS guy.'_ Wind thought with a frown. First turned towards them.

"I'm sorry, I was just contemplating on why the master sword disappeared like that." First told. Time looked down, and frowned.

"I don't know. It's never happened before." Time told. Wind nodded.

"The master sword has had different affects on us, but it's never disappeared like this before." Wind stated. First's eyes widened.

"Actually, it has." First told. Time and Wind looked at him in shock.

"What!? When!?" Time questioned.

"While I was still alive. It disappeared just as I was on my deathbed. We had just finished a long war, and the goddess Hylia had sent the people of our dying land up into the sky. I however, had chosen to stay behind. My injuries were too great to go with them." First started to explain his story.

 _A man reached out to First._

" _Link! Take my hand! We can go to the skies together!" The man cried out. First looked up, and smiled as he held his wound._

" _Farewell, friend." First whispered. He then looked to the master sword that was clenched in his hand. He watched as it glowed with a bright light, and disappeared into the sky. First looked up, and let his hand drop. His eyes then softened. "Please, let this sword guide the new hero." First whispered. He then closed his eyes as he let out his last dying breath, and slumped against the rock he laid against. Hylia gasped, and ran over to First. She then held him, and started to cry._

" _I'm sorry, I can't ever ask of you to forgive me, but I promise you. I will continue to watch over your people." Hylia promised._

Time and Wind sniffled at the story.

"You've been through so much, a-and you still forgave her." Time cried. First smiled.

"It was my choice to fight. I would gladly do it again if it meant protecting my people." First told. Time and Wind sniffled, and nodded. First then looked up. "If it is like that time, then perhaps the sword has returned to its birth place." First presumed. He then made his way to the exit. "Come, we must go before anyone sees us." Time and Wind nodded, and followed First outside the forest.

PC ran towards the courtyard at top speed, looking for the first reincarnation of Link. He then skidded to a stop when he arrived. He ran outside to see Sky and Twilight sparring.

"Hey, hey, Sky!" PC called out. Sky turned towards him, and raised his eyebrow while Twilight smacked his forehead.

"What is it?" Sky questioned as PC skipped over to him.

"I've got bad news! Well, I don't know how bad it is since I've never actually used the master sword before, but First made it sound really bad!" PC rambled on. Sky gave PC a confused look while Twilight's eyes widened in horror.

"Master sword? What about the master sword?" Sky questioned.

"Well, Time lo-" Twilight hurriedly covered PC's mouth, and laughed nervously at Sky.

"Heh, heh, heh. Uh, don't pay any attention to him. You know how he's mentally ill." Twilight told. PC raised his eyebrow at Twilight, and struggled to get the taller Link's hand off his mouth. Sky narrowed his eyes at Twilight. He then turned towards PC.

"Continue." Sky told. PC nodded, and licked Twilight's hand. Twilight shrieked, and snatched his hand away. He then looked at it, disgusted.

"Time lost the master sword." PC told. Twilight narrowed his eyes at the dumber Link. Sky's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Sky shrieked. He then fisted Twilight's tunic. "YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?" Twilight sweat dropped, and nodded sadly. Sky shook, and released Twilight. He then grabbed Twilight and PC's hands. "Come on! We're going to go and find the master sword!" Sky shouted. He then ran at full speed towards the outside of the mansion, but ran into First. Sky fell back with Twilight and PC, and groaned. First's eyes widened. He then held out his hand.

"Are you okay, Sky?" First questioned. Sky shook his head, and looked up.

"First! Is it true that the master sword has gone missing!?" Sky questioned. Time's eyes widened, and he glared at Twilight. Twilight shook his head.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was this idiot who told him, not me!" Twilight told as he pointed to PC. Time smacked his forehead. First frowned, and sighed.

"Listen, Sky. We don't know why the master sword disappeared. We're looking into it, but there are no clues to the sword's whereabouts." First told. Sky looked down in sorrow.

"You may not think of the sword as a person, but I do. She and I have been through so much together. I would hate to think that something has happened to my friend." Sky admitted. First gave Sky a look of sympathy, and was about to comfort him when Wild walked towards them with the master sword in his hands.

"Hey, guys!" Wild greeted, getting better at the language. Everyone gaped when they saw the master sword in his hands.

"The master sword was with Wild this whole time!?" Time cried. Sky sighed in relief. First raised his eyebrow.

"Wild, how did you get the master sword?" First questioned. Wild shrugged.

"It just appeared in my hands." Wild told. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Hold on, when Wild pulled the master sword, it never left him. He couldn't release it or be separated from it. That's got to be why it appeared in his hands." Twilight told. Time's eyes widened.

"You're right. When Wild almost died, it was similar to the way First died. It must have triggered something in the sword, and that's why it was so attached to Wild!" Time theorised. First nodded.

"You're right. He was even held by Hylia's reincarnation, princess Zelda." Wild handed Sky the master sword, and watched as Sky hugged the sword with relief in his eyes.

"Thank goodness." Sky sighed in relief. He then frowned at Time. "I hope that you were taught a lesson." Time looked down in shame, and nodded. Twilight smirked.

"So, is your punishment 50 laps around the mansion?" Twilight questioned. Time frowned.

"No, that will be your punishment for not stopping me. Now, get to it!" Time yelled. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Wait, what!?" Time then grabbed Twilight's hand.

"You'll be running with me." Time told as he smirked. Twilight cried as Time dragged him away.

"But I don't wannaaaaaaa!" Twilight cried. Sky and First laughed as they watched Time run off while dragging Twilight. Wind gave them a confused look.

"Wait, the master sword can talk!?" Wind questioned. Sky and First smacked their foreheads.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello dear readers! This chapter will be a little different from the rest of the chapters. Instead of the heroes after life, we have the princesses after life! XD This was a suggestion from one of my lovely readers. I'm still open to suggestions by the way. I know someone wanted me to add Linkle, but Linkle isn't really a reincarnation of Link. I've thought hard on how to add Linkle in, but have had no ideas whatsoever. So, if anyone wanted Linkle in, please give me some ideas on how to add her in. Anyway, all of the Zelda's names will be the same as the Link's names. Just to make things easier. Hylia will obviously be in here, and she'll still be called Hylia. Train's Zelda will be called spirit, four sword's Zelda will be called four, Wind's Zelda will obviously be called wind, and Tetra. Ok! Now that's out of the way, let's get to the story! Hope you enjoy! Oh! And I'm still open to suggestions! XD**

Chapter 13: The princesses after life.

Have you ever wondered what happened to the souls of the princesses of ancient Hyrule after they have lived out their lives? Although they are each reincarnations of Hylia, each princess will go to a place to have their eternal rest, a haven created by the three goddesses. This is a chapter based on the everyday lives of these fallen princesses.

Hylia sighed as she looked over the ancient land of Hyrule.

"Hylia!" Sky called out as she ran towards her while waving her hand in the air. She then stopped beside her, and took in gulps of air as she leaned on her knees. She then looked up at Hylia, and grinned. Hylia smiled gently at her first reincarnation.

"Hello, Sky." Hylia greeted as she turned towards her, her pure white dress swishing as she did. Sky stood up straight.

"What are ya up to?" Sky asked. Hylia looked towards the world below.

"I was just watching the humans live out their lives." Hylia told. Sky nodded.

"I see. You're always doing that, aren't you?" Sky asked as she rocked on her heals with her hand behind her back. Hylia nodded.

"Yes. I enjoy watching over them, even though I have long passed on." Hylia admitted. Sky looked down at the world below, and watched as some Hylian merchants chatted with some travellers, trying to sell them their wares.

"SKY!" Twilight called as she made her way towards Sky. Sky sighed, and turned to her descendant.

"Yes?" Sky questioned. Twilight rested her hands on her hips, and frowned at Sky.

"Do you know where Tetra went? She's made a mess of the weaponry, and hasn't cleaned up." Twilight told. Sky shrugged.

"I dunno, why not ask Time? Maybe she can 'dream' where Tetra is." Sky told as she did an emphasis on the word 'dream'. Twilight frowned. She then turned to Hylia.

"Your grace, you haven't by any chance seen Tetra, have you?" Twilight questioned. Hylia shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry." Hylia apologized. Twilight shook her head.

"No! It's okay, there's no need to apologize. I'll ask Styla if she knows where Tetra went. Sorry to bother you." Twilight apologized. She then walked off back towards the mansion. Sky huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Sure, she treats you with respect, but not me! And I'm her ancestor!"Sky complained. Hylia giggled. "Is it because I'm not a princess?" Sky questioned. Hylia shook her head.

"That's not it at all. I think she deeply respects you. She just has a way of showing it." Hylia stated. Sky sighed.

"Well, she sure has a funny way of showing it." Sky muttered. Hylia smiled, and looked down at the world below.

Twilight walked towards Styla's room, and knocked on her door.

"Styla? Are you there?" Zelda questioned. Styla opened her door, and smiled.

"Twilight! What brings you here?" Styla questioned as she put her make up down. Twilight frowned at the amount of makeup Styla wore.

"Have you by any chance seen Tetra? She's made a mess of the weaponry, and needs to be scolded for it." Twilight told. Styla shrugged.

"No, I haven't. Why not check her room?" Styla suggested. Twilight sighed.

"I've already looked in her room. But I guess I could try again." Twilight told. She then walked out of Styla's room after thanking her, and made her way towards Tetra's room. When she got there, she knocked on her door. "Tetra! Are you in there?" Twilight called. Tetra opened her door, and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Tetra questioned. Twiligt growled. She then shoved her finger in front of Tetra's face.

"Don't 'what is it' me! You made a huge mess in the weaponry, and didn't clean up afterwards!" Twilight squawked. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Just get the servants to clean it up." Tetra told as she waved the older princess off. Twilight clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth in anger. Tetra pointed at her. "You know, that's not a good look for a princess. You'll get wrinkles." Tetra commented. A tick mark appeared on Twilight's head.

"We can't age here!" Twilight cried. Tetra gave her a blank look, then slammed the door in her face. Twilight stood back in shock. "Excuse me!? Did you just slam the door in my face!? Argh!" Twilight cried out in frustration as she banged her fists on the door. Mini had witnessed everything, and slowly made her way towards the raging princess.

"Ok, we all just need to calm down and-" Twilight slowly turned towards Mini.

"Calm...? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Twilight cried out while her eye twitched. Mini raised her hands in defence.

"I can see that..." Mini then slowly started to back away from the raging princess. Twilight sighed, and continued to bang her fist on Tetra's door.

Wild had her nose stuck into a book when she heard someone banging on the door to the room next to hers. She raised her eyebrow, and stood up. She then walked towards her door, and opened it to find Twilight yelling at Tetra's door. Wild stared at her in confusion.

"Um, Twilight. Is something the matter?" Wild questioned. Twilight turned towards her with a psychotic look in her eyes.

"This ruffian won't open the door, and face the consequences!" Twilight yelled. Wild sweat dropped.

"There's no need to bang on her door. You're just encouraging her on." Wild stated. Twilight sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave for the time being, but once she leaves her room, I'm coming for her." Twilight then left. Wild sighed. She then saw Wind walk towards her, and wave.

"Hey, Wild." Wind greeted. She then looked at her room door that she shared with Tetra. "Why was Twilight banging on our door?" Wild sweat dropped.

"Um, let's just say that Tetra and Twilight had some... differences." Wild told. Wind raised her eyebrow in confusion. She then shrugged, and unlocked her door. She then entered her room, and paled when Tetra threw a knife at her. The knife grazed her cheek, and hit the wall. Wind's wound healed in a matter of seconds, and she sighed.

"Tetra! What was that for?" Wind questioned. Tetra shrugged, and laid back down on her bed.

"Thought you were Twilight." Tetra told. Wind huffed, and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe that you would throw a knife at your other self!" Wind cried. Tetra rolled her eyes as she threw the knife, and caught it. Wind pouted. She then ripped the knife out of the wall, and threw it at Tetra. Tetra swatted the knife away with the one she currently had in her hand, and sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to be lady like? I wonder what Link would think if he saw you now." Tetra told. Wind gasped, and frowned.

"He would think that I've been spending too much time with you!" Wind shouted. Tetra got up, and walked past her out of the room. Wind fumed, and slammed the door shut. She then let out a frustrated yell, and fell onto her bed.

Twilight walked through the halls of the mansion, and sighed. She then saw Past, Oracle, and World chatting to each other. Twilight walked up to them.

"Hello, nice weather we're having today, right?" Twilight questioned. **(AN: Don't judge, I'm awkward when it comes to starting up conversations.)** Past, Oracle, and World gave Twilight awkward looks, and nodded.

"Uh, yes. Lovely weather we're having." Past told. She and the other Zelda's then walked off. Twilight sighed.

"Why is it whenever I try to talk to someone, they always walk away?" Twilight questioned. Time rested her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"It's because you're always so tense. You should loosen up a little." Time told. Twilight looked at her ancestor, and sighed.

"I guess I could try to loosen up a little." Twilight then spotted Tetra whistling as she walked to the training grounds, and frowned. "Tetra! Just wait a moment!" Twilight yelled as she made her way over to the pirate captain. Tetra spotted her, and groaned. She then made a dash towards the outside of the mansion. Time sighed, and shook her head. War walked up to her with Brown behind her.

"Is something the matter?" War questioned. Time laughed nervously, and shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Tetra ran from a raging Twilight, and sighed.

"Dammit, why is she always so naggy?" Tetra questioned. She then saw Spirit flying around in her spirit form, and ran over to her. "Hey, Spirit!" Tetra called. Spirit turned to her, and smiled.

"Ah, grandma- I mean Tetra! Did you need something?" Spirit questioned. Tetra pointed behind her.

"Go distract Twilight for me, will you?" Spirit smiled, and nodded. She then flew towards Twilight, and pulled a face. Twilight stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Twilight questioned. Spirit grinned.

"Come on! Let's play!" Spirit told. Twilight sighed, and shook her head.

"I don't have time to play. I have to go get that troublesome pirate, and scold her for what she's done!" Twilight told. Spirit pouted.

"Eeeeeeh! Oh, come on. Leave grandma- Tetra alone." Spirit told. Twilight walked through her, and looked around for Tetra. Spirit gasped.

"I can't believe that you walked through my body! I'm telling on you!" Spirit cried as she flew off. Twilight rolled her eyes, and scanned the field for the pirate captain. She then sighed when she couldn't find her.

"Sigh, whatever. I guess I'll-" Twilight stopped when she heard crashing sounds come from the training ground. She then ran over to the training grounds to see Tetra standing over a pile of spears that Four had accidently knocked over. Twilight smacked her forehead. "Well, since you're both here. Clean up the weaponry!" Twilight shouted. She then dragged Tetra and Four by their ears towards the weaponry to clean up the mess that Tetra had made prior before.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello dear readers! This chapter will be a bit special, but don't expect it to happen too often. I don't necessarily ship this couple, but I liked the idea that one of you gave me, and decided to try it out. If you don't like this ship, well, then I don't know. It will only happen once in this chapter, but if there are those who ship this couple, well, then you'll surely enjoy the chapter! Well, at least I hope. One of you mentioned about how my story was very much like Queenie Z's Hyrullian Valhala saga. I hadn't heard of it until after I started writing my fanfic. It was just a coincidence that she and I had the same idea, but I encourage you all to read hers as well. I read a few chapters, and immediately got hooked! I'm still set on continuing this fanfic though. And I'm still open to suggestions! I will make sure that none of my ideas are like hers, but I'll still do your requests. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: A lost love rekindled.

Twilight scratched his back as he got out of bed, and yawned. He then walked into his bathroom, and washed his face. He then got dressed after brushing his teeth, and headed down to the dining room where he saw the other Links eating breakfast. The Links didn't eat all the time, they only ate together when First came back from watching over the ancient land of Hyrule. Sometimes First would stay there for months before he came back. Twilight plopped down next to Wild, who was eating an omelette. Twilight looked over at Wild, and then at his food. Twilight then pointed to his food.

"You gonna finish that?" Twilight questioned. Wild looked from Twilight to his food, and covered it while frowning. Twilight sighed. "Guess that's a no." Twilight then stood up, and walked over to the kitchen to prepare a meal for himself. He grabbed some bacon from the fridge, and threw it onto the frying pan after heating it up. He then grabbed some eggs, and cracked them into the pan. After waiting for them to cook, he grabbed the frying pan, and plated his meal. He then grabbed a bottle of milk, and some toast, and sat at the dining table. He looked at his plate of food hungrily, and wolfed down his food. Time looked at him, disgusted.

"Ugh, chew!" Time scolded. Twilight rolled his eyes, and finished off the food on his plate. He then licked it clean, and popped it down next to Sky. Sky looked at Twilight's plate, and sighed.

"Twilight, stop dumping your dishes on me!" Sky yelled. Twilight stuck out his tongue, and walked out of the dining room. Wild stood up, and handed his plate to Sky, and followed Twilight out of the dining room. Sky gaped, and screamed. "SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT A HOUSE MAID!" Sky cried out in frustration. All of the Links then dumped their dishes onto Sky, and ran out of the room. Sky shook his fist at them. "You punks!" Sky yelled. He then sighed, and took all the plates into the kitchen to wash.

Twilight was whistling as he walked by the entrance when he heard a knock. Twilight halted his steps, and raised his eyebrow.

"Someone's knocking? That's odd. Why don't they just walk right in?" Twilight questioned himself. He walked over to the door, and opened it. His eyes then widened. "What the- Mipha!?" Twilight questioned as his eyes bulged out of his head. Wild had been walking by when he heard Twilight shout out a familiar name. Wild then rushed towards Twilight, and bowled him out of the way. He then stared wide eyed at the Zora girl in front of him.

"M-Mipha?" Wild questioned. Mipha smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Hello, Link." Mipha greeted. Tears poured out of Wild's eyes as he stared at Mipha in disbelief. He then smiled, and ran over to the Zora princess, and hugged her. Mipha gasped, and hugged him back. "Oh, Link. I missed you so much." Wild nodded. Meanwhile, Twilight laid on the ground while growling. He then stood up, and held his nose.

"Argh, Wild! What the hell!?" Twilight shouted. Wild turned towards him, and gave him an apologetic look. Twilight continued to growl at Wild, then looked over to Mipha. "What are you doing here?" Twilight questioned. Wild's eyes widened, and he looked from Mipha to Twilight. Mipha giggled at his puzzled expression.

"Shortly after I died, I met Twilight." Mipha told. Wild's eyes widened in realisation, and nodded. Mipha then rubbed her arm as she started to blush. "And, as to why I'm here." Mipha glanced at Wild, then looked away. "I... came to see you, Link." Wild's eyes widened, and he started to blush. Twilight gave Wild a confused look, and raised his eyebrow at him. ' _Since when did Wild blush?'_ Twilight's eyes then widened in realisation, and he smirked. He then swung his arm around Wild's shoulder, and started poking his cheeks.

"Well, well. Who would have known that you of all people were in," Twilight glanced at Mipha, and leaned into Wild's ear. "love." Twilight whispered. Wild's blush reddened to the point a tomato would have been made proud. Wild then cried out, and shoved Twilight away from him while Twilight laughed his ass off. Wild then frowned, and looked to Mipha. He then started shaking his head.

"Don't listen to him! He's stupid!" Wild shouted, trying to use the new language that he learnt. Twilight stopped laughing, and deadpanned at Wild.

"Oi, that was mean." Twilight told. Mipha cocked her head to the side in confusion, and giggled. She then looked down, and blushed.

"I had hoped that we could spend the day together." Mipha told. Wild's eyes widened. Twilight then nudged Wild.

"Go on. Say yes!" Twilight whispered. Wild looked at Twilight in shock. He then gulped, and nodded. He looked to the side, and held out his hand. Mipha smiled, and took it. Sky had walked into the entrance to complain to Twilight when he saw Mipha, and his jaw dropped. He then shakily pointed his finger to Mipha.

"What's she doing here!?" Sky cried. Mipha jolted, and whipped her head towards Sky. Twilight rushed over to him, and jumped kicked him out of view. He then looked at Mipha and Wild, and grinned.

"You two run off now. I'll leave you both to it." Twilight told as he dragged an unconscious Sky away. Wild sighed as Mipha sweat dropped. She then turned to Wild.

"So, shall we go?" Mipha questioned. Wild nodded, and lead Mipha outside of the mansion. All the Links watched Wild with interest as the crazy hero lead Mipha outside like a gentleman. Wind looked at Wild in disbelief.

"No way, even HE can be gentle!?" Wind questioned. Time nodded.

"Of course! Wild may be a bit... rough... at times, but he's still a hero. And like all heroes, he's a gentleman." Time told. Wind raised his eyebrow at him.

"Even the three stooges?" Wind questioned. Time frowned, and sighed.

"Never mind." Time muttered. Ani watched Wild as Wild sat outside under a tree with Mipha, and laughed together. Ani then brought out a rose.

"Ah, love. It can be so sweet, but sometimes it can be so bitter. Oh Wild, how long you've waited to reunite with your beloved one. A flame once thought to be put out has been rekindled." Ani spoke. Mini sighed.

"Who invited this guy?" Mini questioned as he pointed to Ani. Everyone sighed.

Outside, Mipha laughed at Wild's stories of the other Links.

"Oh, they sound absolutely wonderful!" Mipha told. She then smiled softly at Wild. "I'm glad that you're happy here." Wild smiled, and held her hand. He then looked to the side, and blushed. Mipha blushed also. She then sighed sadly. Wild gave her a confused look. "Listen, Wild. Do you know of the cycle of reincarnation?" Mipha questioned. Wild nodded. Mipha looked down sadly. "Well, it's almost time for my reincarnation. I wanted to see you so badly before I went." Mipha told. Wild looked at her in disbelief. He then stood up, and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." Wild told. Mipha gave him a confused look, and followed him. The Links decided to follow Wild and Mipha, seeing a new side to the wild hero. Wild took her to the lake, and grabbed out two fishing rods. Ani gasped.

"That's no way to get a girl! What is he thinking!?" Ani whisper shouted. Sky shrugged.

"Maybe she likes fishing. Who knows?" Sky told. Ani shook his head.

"What girl would like fishing?" Ani questioned. Mini pointed to Mipha.

"Apparently, her." Mini told. Time rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, guys. Let's just let Wild do his thing. He's known Mipha way longer than we have, so he knows her better." Time told. Ani shook his head. Twilight held up his finger.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch." Twilight told. Time and Ani gave Twilight an apologetic look, and looked back at Wild and Mipha. Wild and Mipha stared at the water as they waited for a fish to catch. Wild then looked at Mipha.

"This is my favourite fishing spot." Wild told. Mipha nodded.

"I see. It's been a while since I went fishing." Mipha admitted. She then felt a tug on her fishing rod, and smiled. She then struggled to pull it up. Who would have thought that hylian fishing could be so hard. Wild saw her struggling, and went behind her. He then rested his hands on hers, and pulled the fishing rod towards them. Mipha blushed at how close Wild was. Finally, Mipha and Wild managed to get the fish out. She smiled, and hugged Wild, surprising him. Wild's face then turned beet red, and he hugged Mipha back. He then felt three pairs of eyes on them, and turned to see the three triforce heroes staring at them with blank expressions. Twilight gasped, and looked next to him.

"When did they-?" Twilight questioned. Courage picked his nose, and flicked the booger away.

"What are you two doing?" Courage questioned. Wild and Mipha blushed as red as tomatoes, and immediately separated. Twilight ran towards the three trouble makers, and booted them to the bush they were hiding behind. He then smiled nervously at Wild and Mipha.

"Ignore those three idiots. They're always causing trouble, heh heh." Twilight then ran. Wild and Mipha watched the hero of twilight run away. They then sighed, and looked at each other, and laughed. Mipha then looked to the sky, and gasped.

"Oh no! It's almost time for me to be reincarnated." Mipha told sadly. Wild gasped, and looked to the sky. His eyes then widened when he saw the sun setting.

"But, how!? I thought that we..." Wild looked at Mipha sadly. Mipha smiled sadly at him, and rested her palm on Wild's cheek. Tears started rolling down his eyes. Mipha and Wild then made their way towards the entrance to the afterlife. The other Links gave each other sad looks, and followed the couple. They then stood to the side as Mipha and Wild said their farewells. Mipha looked at Wild, who was crying, and gently took his hand as she rested her palm on his cheek. Wild held Mipha's hand that was rested on his cheek, and leaned into her warm touch.

"I had fun today, it was just like the old days. I wish we could have spent more time together, but I'm afraid that my time has run out." Mipha then looked to the ground. "Before I go, I just wanted to say one thing." Mipha then looked up at Wild, and smiled while blushing. "I've always loved you. Ever since we first met, I have loved you." Wild's eyes widened as Mipha leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Mipha then stood back, and smiled as she started to glow. Wild shook his head as he watched Mipha fade away, her reincarnation happening right before his eyes. He then engulfed her in a hug.

"No! Don't leave me! We're finally together again, I don't want to lose you again!" Wild cried. Mipha smiled, and hugged him back.

"I promise you that we'll meet again in the next life." Mipha told. Wild nodded, and sniffled.

"I promise. I'll find you. I'll search for you no matter how long it takes." Wild told. Mipha smiled.

"I'm so happy right now. I cannot wait for the day that you and I will meet again." Mipha told. She then disappeared in a golden light, particles of light flying through the air. Wild stared at his hands as tears poured out of his eyes. He then fell to the ground, and hugged himself. He then cried out. Twilight was about to go comfort him, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw First shaking his head.

"Let him be for now. He needs some time alone. We will all comfort him after he has cried his heart out." First told. Twilight sighed, and nodded as Wild sat at the edge of the entrance to the afterlife while crying his heart out.


	16. AN 2

**AN: Hello dear readers. Recently, I've gotten really sick to the point where I needed to go to hospital. I may not post any chapters up within a week, but that's because I'm following the doctor's orders by taking it easy. I will try to have chapters up as soon as possible though. I hope that you've enjoyed this series so far!**


	17. Chapter 15 o

Chapter 15: The arrival of a new Link.

World hung out with Oracle and Past like usual, and sipped on some lemonade while staring at the world below. He then sighed, and looked over to his fellow Links.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what the next Link would look like?" World questioned. Oracle and Past glanced at each other, and shrugged.

"Dunno, but we'll find out when the next Link comes, which won't be for another couple of centuries." Oracle told. World sighed, and laid back.

"Hmm, you know, I've always wanted to go help another Link on his quest. Maybe I'll help out the next hero when he comes around." World thought. Past raised his eyebrow.

"So, you want to do what Time and Twilight did." Past presumed. World shrugged.

"I guess, it was just a thought." World then looked into the land below. "I actually met another version of myself when I was still alive." World told. Past nodded.

"Oh, you mean Ravio, right?" World nodded. Past then followed World's gaze. "He's technically a Link, so I was wondering why he didn't show up here." Past admitted. Oracle leaned in to get a better look at the world below. World and Past glanced at him. "Careful, Oracle. You'll fall if you lean forward too much." Past warned. Oracle waved him off.

"Oh please. I'll be fi-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Oracle screamed as something landed on him, pushing him into the world below. Past and World stared at where Oracle fell, and looked at the object that landed on Oracle with wide eyes. They then glanced at each other, and rushed to the side of the entrance to the world below. World cupped his mouth.

"Oracle! Yell out if you're still alive!" World shouted, and put his ear to the entrance. He then cupped his mouth again. "Okay, don't say anything if you're alive!" World put his ear to the entrance again, and nodded. He then gave Past a thumbs up. "Okay! He's not dead!" Past smacked his forehead.

"We're already dead." Past pointed out. He then looked to the object who fell on Oracle. His eyes then widened when a familiar face showed itself. World followed Past's gaze, and his eyes widened.

"RAVIO!?" World and Past exclaimed. Ravio looked up at them, and chuckled nervously as he took off his bunny hood, and scratched his head.

"Uh, hey guys!" Ravio waved. World and Past stared at Ravio in disbelief. They then looked at each other, and glomped the purple haired hero. Ravio's eyes widened, he then smiled, and hugged the two green clad heroes. Even though he was a coward, he was still considered a hero in his world. World looked at Ravio, and grinned.

"Good to see you, buddy!" World exclaimed. Ravio nodded.

"Yeah! I would have gotten here sooner, but there were some... 'complications' in getting here." Ravio told. World raised his eyebrow. He then turned around, and saw Oracle climbing out of the world below, and panted as he slumped onto the ground.

"Ugh, why did ya have to land on me?" Oracle questioned. Ravio gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to land on you." Ravio then looked at World. "I'm finally here, I'm so glad that I could meet you again, buddy!" Ravio exclaimed. World nodded.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived, Ravio." The four Links turned to see First walk towards them with Time behind him. First then smiled. "We've been waiting for you. Come, we've already prepared a welcoming party for you." Past raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, you knew that he was coming?" Past questioned. First nodded.

"Of course." He then turned around. "Come on, let's introduce you to everybody." Ravio smiled, and nodded. He then followed First to the mansion with World, Past, and Oracle following behind.

All the Links stood at the door with excited faces.

"I can't believe that the new Link is finally here!" Brown exclaimed. PC nodded.

"Yeah! I heard that he was a coward who left his world, then came back after watching World go there! He was then considered a hero because he came up with a smart plan! I also heard that he looks just like World! Except, he has purple hair, and purple clothes! I also heard that-" Twilight covered PC's mouth, and sighed.

"Calm your jets, buddy. We know what happened, we saw him when World travelled on his quest." Twilight told. PC laughed, and started jumping up and down. Mini groaned.

"Ah, man. Can't we just get this over and done with already?" Mini questioned. Sky frowned.

"Come on, Mini. Be patient. We've been waiting for Ravio's arrival for centuries now. We should be happy that he's finally made his way over to us." Sky told. Mini huffed.

"Whatever, where's Time?" Mini questioned. Wind pointed to the room.

"He's inside with Ravio, First, Past, World, and Oracle." Wind told.

Meanwhile, Ravio was breathing in and out heavily, nervous to meet the other Links. World patted his back.

"Relax, man. They'll like you." World reassured. Ravio looked at World, exasperated.

"Relax? How can I relax when I'm meeting SEVENTEEN other versions of myself!?" Ravio questioned. World sweat dropped. Ravio had to be the most cowardly hero of all the Links. Time then walked up to the purple haired hero, and smacked him on the back.

"Chin up. They'll love you! You just gotta show some courage." Time told. He then walked over to the door. "I'm going to let them in." Ravio's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No no no no no, I'm not ready yet!" Ravio cried. Time grinned, and walked out of the room. Time looked at the other Links, who were waiting in anticipation. They then saw Time, and crowded around him.

"Hey, when can we meet the new guy?" Train questioned. Red nodded.

"Yeah! I wanna meet him! Right, Blue?" Red questioned as he turned to the blue clad hero. Blue grunted. Time sweat dropped.

"Well, you can all meet him now. But BE nice. Especially you two, Twilight, Mini." Time then narrowed his eyes as he pointed to the three triforce heroes. "And you three. If you little shits cause any trouble, well, be prepared." Time glowered. The three triforce heroes gulped, and nodded. Time then opened the door, and stood to the side. The Links then came pouring in, and surrounded the purple haired hero. Ravio yelped, and clung onto World for dear life. World sweat dropped, and tried to pry him off, but to no avail. The Links looked at him with interest.

"Hey, he's got PURPLE HAIR!" Red exclaimed.

"And his eyes are green!" Courage stated.

"His outfit's weird." Mini commented, which earned him a punch in the arm from Time. "Oww..." Mini groaned in pain as he glared at Time. Wild walked up to Ravio, and sniffed him.

"He smells weird." Wild commented. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"What are you, Twilight?" Blue questioned. Twilight growled at Blue. Ravio looked around nervously, and clung onto World tighter. World sighed, and looked at everyone.

"Hey, can you guys not crowd around so much? You're making him nervous, and blocking the ability for me to breath." World rasped out. Ravio's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry." Ravio apologized. He then turned to Oracle, and clung onto Oracle. Oracle raised his eyebrow. "You look like World." Oracle rolled his eyes. Time ushered the other Links away from the purple Link, and sighed. He then turned around, and smiled.

"Sorry about them, they can get a little pushy." Time apologized. Ravio slowly nodded, and released Oracle. He then sat down.

"I'm so not used to this." Ravio told as he took out a handkerchief, and used it to wipe some sweat off his forehead. World then held out his hand.

"Come on! I'll show you all around this place." World exclaimed. Ravio looked up at his counterpart, and smiled. He then took his hand, and stood up. He and World then walked out of the room, starting the tour of the mansion. World and Ravio made their way towards the dining room. "And here, we have the dining room. The kitchen is the next room over." World then lead Ravio into the kitchen. Ravio looked around in wonder.

"Woah, this place is so cool!" Ravio exclaimed. He then saw a rectangular box, and walked over to it. "What's this?" Ravio questioned as he opened it. He then shivered when his face was met with cool air.

"This is called a 'refrigerator'. It's a relic that the goddesses invented to help preserve food. It's one of a kind, but we just call it fridge for short.." World stated. Ravio looked at it in amazement. He then walked over to the benches.

"What's this?" Ravio questioned as he turned the handle, and jumped back in shock when he saw flames spurt out of the round circular shaped things. Ravio crawled behind World, and cowered behind him. World laughed.

"That's another one of the goddesses' relics. It's called a 'stove'." World told. Ravio stared at World, wide eyed. He then grabbed his arms.

"Are there any other of these 'relics'!?" Ravio questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. World sweat dropped, and nodded. He then lead Ravio to the laundry room.

"Here, we have relics called 'washing machines'. They hold the power to wash our clothes without us having to do anything!" World told. Ravio studied the washing machine, and gleamed. He then turned to World.

"This is AMAZING! I've never seen so many relics before!" Ravio told. World grinned.

"I know! When I first came here, I was pretty shocked myself." World told. He then stretched. "Well, that's about everything. Did I show you the hot water system?" Ravio's eyes widened.

"Hot water system? SHOW ME!" Ravio cried. World nodded. He then guided Ravio to the bathrooms.

"This is the bathroom where we take our baths. Here, this is how the hot water system works." World turned on a tap, and waited for it to get warm. He then stood back. "Feel it." Ravio nodded, and nervously made his way towards the tap. He then slowly put his hand under the warm water, and snatched it back in shock. He then slowly felt the warm water again, and laughed.

"Woah! This is so cool! It's so warm! You actually bathe in this!?" Ravio questioned. World nodded.

"Yeah, it feels really nice." World told. He then rested his hands on his hips. "Okay, that's about everything. Now we just need to get you a room." Ravio's eyes widened. He then nodded. "Come on, let's go find First." World and Ravio then made their way towards the first Link, and saw him chatting with Sky. World waved. "Hey, First!" World called. First and Sky looked to him, and waved.

"Hello, World. Is Ravio ready to see his room?" First questioned. World nodded.

"Yep! Let's hurry and show him!" World told. First laughed, and nodded. He then lead Ravio and World to Ravio's new room. When they got there, Ravio looked around in awe.

"Woah, this looks great!" Ravio exclaimed. The room resembled his old house from when he was alive, with old pictures, papers, and writing material. Ravio fingered his old desk, and smiled. He then faced First and World. "I love it! Thanks a heap!" First nodded, and smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to retire for the night." First then waved, and walked off. World and Ravio waved to First. World then turned to Ravio.

"I'd better turn in too. Night." World waved. Ravio's eyes widened. He then slowly nodded, and waved. He then sighed as bad memories came up for him. Unlike his house, World's house was warm, and cosy. Ravio sighed, and turned towards his bed.

World smiled as he dreamt of his old life when he felt someone shake him awake. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and gasped when he saw Ravio's face near his. World shot up, and smashed his forehead against Ravio's. World and Ravio gripped each other's foreheads in pain. They then glanced at each other.

"Oww, what? Why are you here so late at night?" World questioned. Ravio shifted, and turned to World.

"Um, well, I couldn't sleep. I actually don't like my room all too much." Ravio admitted. World raised his eyebrow.

"What? Why not?" World questioned. Ravio looked down.

"Well, my old house from when I was alive was so cold unlike your house, which was always warm." Ravio explained. World nodded.

"What are you saying?" World questioned. Ravio looked up.

"I want to stay in your room." Ravio told. World's eyes widened. He then sighed.

"Listen, Ravio. That time I let you stay in my house was because you had nowhere to go. Now, you've got your own room. Why not use it?" World questioned. Ravio rubbed his arm.

"Well, I'm scared. I don't really like being on my own." Ravio admitted. World gave Ravio a blank look, the sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can stay in this room. BUT, you have to use your own side of the room, no sharing with mine." World told. Ravio smiled, and nodded. He then walked over to World's bed.

"Um, since I haven't moved my bed here yet, can I sleep in yours with you?" Ravio questioned. World gave him a look.

"Um, no offense or anything, but that sounds kinda..." World drifted off. Ravio's smile made World rethink his choice of words, and sighed. He then moved over, and made room for Ravio. "Don't hog the blankets." Ravio smiled, and nodded. He then crawled under the covers, and snuggled into the bed sheets.

"Night!" Ravio exclaimed. World nodded.

"Night." World then yawned, and fell asleep along with Ravio. After a few minutes, Ravio pulled the blankets over him, leaving World to shiver in the cold.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The fight.

Twilight and Time glowered at each other as they stood opposite to each other. A dark wind blew through the plateau of the fallen heroes with the normally blue sunny skies filled with cold, ominous clouds shadowing over them. War watched them with worried looks as Twilight and Time eyed each other, their swords strapped to their backs. He then raised his hands.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't be fighting like this! And besides, it looks like it's gonna rain." War tried to reason. He then felt First rest his hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the slightly taller Link.

"Now, War. Twilight and Time need to do this. It's the only other way for them to sort out their differences. We must not interfere." First told. War's eyes widened. He then sighed, and looked down.

"Must it really be like this? Why can't we just get along. I thought that all the fighting was finally over." War muttered. First gave War a sympathetic look, and rested his hand on his back.

"Now, War. There are times when we must only observe. In truth, you and I are very much alike, but this is one of those times when we must only observe. They will figure out their differences soon." First told. He then looked to the two other Links. "Now, observe." War nodded, and watched Twilight and Time. Twilight then smirked.

"You know, you always pissed me off, even if you are my ancestor, I won't go easy on you." Twilight trashed talked. Time frowned. He then smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I won't hold back as well, even if you are my descendent." Time told. Twilight gritted his teeth. He then raised his hand to his sword as did Time. They then charged at each other while yelling out war cries. War shut his eyes tightly.

"How did this even happen!?" War screamed as he covered his ears.

Earlier that day, War walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. As he turned on the coffee machine relic, he looked over to see Twilight and Time discussing training plans. Twilight groaned as he listened to Time ramble on. He then sat up.

"Oh, come on, Time. Why do I have to do these annoying training sessions? I mean, when am I even gonna use them?" Twilight questioned. Time frowned.

"You can never be too prepared. What if the goddesses need us, and we have to fight for Hyrule once more?" Time questioned. Twilight rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen." Twilight told.

Meanwhile, in another universe, all the Links and Zelda's stood together, facing against all the Ganons.

War raised his eyebrow, and walked over to the two bickering heroes.

"I don't get it, why are you so against training, Twilight?" War questioned. Twilight sighed.

"Well, I just don't think it's that necessary to train for nothing." Twilight admitted. Time huffed.

"Not necessary!? Don't be ridiculous! You can never be too prepared for a battle!" Time told. Twilight rolled his eyes. Time then turned to War. "You agree with me, right War? After all, you became a part of the royal guard after the war." Time told. War shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah. When the portals of time opened, all the eras where combined. That's how I met You and Wind." War told. Twilight raised his eyebrow.

"Really? When did this happen?" Twilight questioned.

"Our timelines were connected, and I travelled to War's timeline when I was a child along with Wind." Time explained. Twilight nodded.

"Oh, well, that's news to my ears." Twilight told. War nodded. He then turned to Time.

"So, what do you have planned today?" War questioned. Time glanced at War, then at his news papers.

"Twilight and I were going to train today, but Twilight is being a prissy little pansy, and won't do it." Time told. Twilight frowned.

"Wha? I'm not a pansy! You just go too hard on me!" Twilight exclaimed. Time rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. I'm pushing you to your limits! Trust me, your training will pay off." Time told. Twilight furrowed his eyebrow.

"When? When will my training pay off?" Twilight questioned. Time frowned.

"When the time comes. Right now though, you're not even CLOSE to being ready." Time stated. Twilight growled, and stood up.

"All right, then how about a battle? We'll even have a little wager on it. If I win, I don't have to do these dumb training exorcises." Twilight wagered. Time raised his eyebrow. He then smirked.

"Okay, but if I win, you'll have to do TWICE the amount of training I give you." Time told. Twilight nodded.

"Fine. By. Me." Twilight agreed. Time and Twilight then shook on it. War gave the two Links a worried look.

Thunder roared through the darkened skies as Time and Twilight stood apart from each other. War and First watched them with frowns. War furrowed his eyebrows in worry as First watched them with a serious expression. Time and Twilight glowered at each other, and growled. They then charged at each other. War shut his eyes, refusing to watch his fellow heroes fight each other.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Twilight and Time shouted.

"Huh?" War questioned as he opened his eyes to see Time and Twilight with their hands out, Time's hand held out to resemble paper while Twilight's hand was clenched to resemble a rock. Twilight's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees as Time cheered.

"NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS BE!?" Twilight screamed.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THAT, TWILIGHT TRASH!" Time cheered. He then covered his mouth with his hand, and snickered. War stood there in absolute shock while First sighed, and shook his head.

"It seems like Time has won this battle." First stated. War gave First a bewildered look.

"Battle...? Battle!? This wasn't a battle, IT WAS JUST A STUPID GAME! A BATTLE IS WHERE YOU FIGHT HORDES OF ENEMIES! THIS ISN'T A BATTLE, IT WAS JUST SOME STUPID GAME!" War shouted. Time and Twilight stared at War with wide eyes. War cried out in frustration. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU THREE IDIOTS MADE ME WORRY ABOUT NOTHING!" War then unsheathed his sword. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT A REAL BATTLE IS LIKE? THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!" War screamed as he charged at Time and Twilight. Time and Twilight paled, and ran away.

"W-wait, we're sorry! We didn't mean to upset you!" Time cried as he and his descendant ran from a raging War. First sighed, and chuckled.

"Man, things sure can get hectic. I think it's time for a relaxing bath." First spoke to himself as he made his way to the mansion. War screamed as he jumped onto Twilight. Twilight cried out, and fell to the ground. Time turned back to him.

"Twilight! See!? These are the types of situations I was warning you about!" Time shouted as he ran towards the mansion. Twilight held out his hand to his ancestor.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me behind! Argh!" Twilight cried out as War pierced him with his sword. Twilight squealed in pain. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Twilight wheezed out. Time winced, and ran inside the mansion. War then looked up.

"YOU'RE NEXT, TIME!" War shouted as he ran after the hero of time, leaving Twilight to bleed out while his wounds healed.


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello, dear readers! I just wanted to say that these next few chapters will be a little project of mine. I've decided to base these next chapters off an old time classic! You'll have to wait and see what it's based off, but I'm sure that you'll all figure it out. If you can't figure it out, (which I highly doubt. In fact, it's even in the title) feel free to review and ask. I'll happily answer in the next chapter. Now, I hope that you enjoy this little project of mine! XD**

Chapter 17: Blue in wonderland (Part one)

Blue awoke with a snort. He then sat up from the tree he was previously leaning against, and yawned. He then looked to his left, and saw that Vio was reading a book, and that Red was sitting in the tree while making a flower crown. Red then started giggling when he finished, and placed the crown on Green, who was sitting across from him. Green shook his head, and the crown fell onto Vio's head. Vio paid no mind to it, and turned a page of his book. Red whined.

"Aww, why'd you have to go and do that?" Red questioned. Green gave Red an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Red, but you know how I get with daisy crowns. They make my head feel all funny." Green told. Red sighed.

"You know, if I had my own world, then I'd make sure everyone got a daisy crown!" Red exclaimed. Blue rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a girl?" Red frowned at Blue.

"In my world I'd make sure that you weren't there." Red muttered. Blue eyed Red.

"What'd you say?" Blue glowered out. Red squeaked, and crawled closer to Green. Green sweat dropped. Blue huffed, and got up. "I'm bored. I'm gonna go see what the three stooges are up to." Blue told as he walked away from his three other counter parts. As Blue was walking through the tall grass, he spotted unusually purple bunny ears, and walked towards it. On closer inspection, he saw that it was Ravio. "Oi! Ravio! What are you doing?" Blue questioned. Ravio took out a pocket watch, and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm late, I'm late! I'm late for an important date!" Ravio cried as he ran away from the blue hero. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"What important date? Hey!" Blue chased after the purple haired hero. His eyes then widened when Ravio jumped onto a tree branch, and pulled himself up. Blue was about to chase after him, but felt the ground beneath his feet give way, and felt himself falling. Blue screamed as he plummeted into the dark abyss.

Blue opened his eyes, and groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Blue asked himself as he stood up. He then looked at his surroundings, and his eyes widened. Surrounding him was all sorts of objects, clocks, tables, books, you name it; it was there. "Where the hell am I?" Blue then saw Ravio run down the hallway, and chased after him. "Hey! Ravio! Dammit, WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING!?" Blue screamed as he chased after the hero of lorule. He ran through a series of cramped hallways, and saw Ravio close a door behind him. Blue dived down to the door, and opened it. He then looked at the door bewildered when he saw another door. He opened that door, and saw another one. Then another. Then another. Blue growled in frustration. "Why the hell are there so many doors!?" Blue then opened the final door, and sighed when it was the last one. He then squeezed through the entrance. "Dang it, why is this place so... cramped... ack!" Blue cried out as he fell face forward, and face planted onto the ground. Blue groaned, and rubbed his nose. He then looked around, and his eyes widened. "What the...?" Blue looked around to see that he was in a gigantic room with nothing but a small door at the end with fluttering curtains. Blue then realised that Ravio must have gone that way. Blue rushed to the other side of the room, and pulled back the curtains. He then saw a door that oddly resembled Ani's face. Blue shrugged. "Eh, Ani did have a big nose, but not as big as Time's." Blue then grabbed the handle, but jumped back when the door handle cried out in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Ack!" Blue fell onto his behind, and looked at the door in bewilderment. "What the heck!? You can talk!" Blue shouted. The door handle frowned.

"Of course, I can talk! And not even a single apology." The Ani door handle muttered the last bit. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Soooooorry." Blue mocked. The Ani door handle nodded.

"It is quite alright, although it did hurt a tad bit. I guess this was a 'turn' of events. HAHAHAHA!" Ani burst out laughing. Blue deadpanned at him.

"Yeah yeah, hilarious. You didn't see Ravio come through here, did you?" Blue questioned. Ani hummed in thought, and opened his mouth. Blue looked disgusted, but looked through his mouth anyway. He then gasped when he saw Ravio hopping away...? Blue growled. "There's that idiot. Let me through!" Blue shouted as he reached out for the door knob. Ani turned away.

"Nope, sorry." Ani apologized. Blue growled.

"And why not?" Blue gritted out.

"You're simply impassable." Ani told. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"You mean Impossible." Ani shook his head.

"Nope! Nothing is impossible here! You're just too big." Ani told. Blue sighed.

"There's got to be another way through." Ani nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Just take a sip out of that vial on that coffee table." Ani told. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"What coffee tabl-ack!" Blue cried out as a random coffee table smacked him in the head. Blue was knocked to the ground, and groaned in pain. He then rubbed his head, and glared at the opposing coffee table. He then stood up, and kicked the table over after grabbing the vile. He then eyed the vial, and glanced at Ani. "Are you sure that this'll work?" Blue questioned. Ani nodded, and smiled. Blue looked back at the tiny bottle, and sniffed its contents. He then shrugged, and downed it. Blue's eyes then widened when he changed sizes dramatically, and fell to the floor. The bottle then landed on the ground, narrowly missing him. Blue stood up, and saw that he had shrunk. "Woah, it actually worked! Now, let me through!" Blue ordered as he rushed to the door. Ani shook his head, and laughed.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you. I'm locked! Hahahahahah!" Ani laughed. Blue growled as a tick mark appeared on his head. He then grabbed Ani's nose, and glowered at him.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Blue growled out as his grip tightened. Ani paled, and started to sweat.

"U-uh, wait a minute! You already have the key, of course." Ani hastily told. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"What key?" Blue questioned. Ani looked up at the coffee table Blue had kicked over earlier.

"Don't tell me you left it over there." Blue looked towards the knocked over coffee table, and saw that the key was taped to the bottom of the table. Blue then huffed, and made his way over to the fallen table. Ani sighed in relief. "Good thing that you had knocked over the table, huh." Blue nodded as he ripped the key from its place.

"Yeah, or I would've broken you down." Blue stated as he made his way back over to the annoying door. Ani gasped. Blue inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door. He then gasped when he was hit by a wave of water. Blue started to choke, and gasped for air after he resurfaced. He then saw the bottle he had previously drunken from, and climbed inside. He then sighed in relief. "Whew, what the hell was up with that wave, where did it even come from?" Blue questioned. He looked around, and saw that he was in the middle of an endless sea. He then sighed. "Great, now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. Ugh, when I find that purple haired bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" Blue shouted.


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: Alice in wonderland. All I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Blue in wonderland (Part 2)

Blue sighed as he floated aimlessly across the empty seas. He then groaned.

"Dammit, this is one of the times I actually wished that Wind was here right now!" Blue exclaimed. He then slumped. He then heard singing, and turned to see the said person standing on a lone island in a waist coat with a pirate captain's hat.

"Oh! Sailing the sea, sailing the sea! Sailing the sea is my destiny~" Wind sang. Blue's eyes widened. He then stood up.

"Hey! Wind! Over here!" Blue shouted. Wind glanced over to him, and smiled. He then twirled around, and continued to sing as fish and crabs danced around his little mini island. Blue growled, and struggled to get out of the glass bottle. He then cried out when he went overboard, and landed in the sea. Blue spat out some water, and was washed ashore. He then tried to stand up, but the crabs and fish kept stamping on his head. Blue growled. Wind glanced at him, and chuckled.

"Now, you'll never get dry that way, you have to dance with the others!" Wind exclaimed. He then continued to sing. Blue growled again.

"There is no way in hell that I am dancing in front of YOU." Blue glowered. He then shoved the person behind him, and jumped up to Wind, surprising him. He then shoved Wind off the rock he stood on, and sat by the fire. He then looked to the side, and saw Ravio riding the waves while inside of an umbrella. He then stopped, and rubbed his head as it span. Blue gasped. "Ravio! There you are, you bastard!" Blue shouted as he jumped off the rock. Ravio gasped as he looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm late, I'm late!" Ravio cried as he ran into the forest. Blue ran after him, but stopped once he lost sight of him. He then stomped his foot onto the ground.

"Dammit! Lost him." Blue sighed, and looked around. Hidden in the bushes were two short figures, both dressed in red slacks and a red cap. Blue crouched down, and looked into a hollow log. The two figures snuck up behind the blue hero, and watched as he crawled through the hollow log. They then ran to the other side, and watched as Blue crawled through their legs. Blue then stood up, and shook his head. "Nope, not there." Blue then turned around, and jumped when he saw the two figures. He then sighed, and hit them both on the head. "Mini! Train! What do you two idiots think you're doing!?" Blue screamed. Mini and Train hissed in pain.

"Ow, you didn't need to his us." Train complained. "If you think that we're wax figures, then you'll have to pay us you know." Train then nudged Mini.

"Don't try to wax us if you're allowed to speak to us." Mini told. He then nudged Train. Train then nudged Mini. It went on like this as if it were a game until they climbed the log, and raised their fingers.

"It's logic." Both Mini and Train told simultaneously. Blue raised his eyebrow at them, and shook his head.

"The hell are you both on about? Whatever, I'm outta here." Blue stated as he turned around. Mini and Train glanced at each other, and blocked Blue's path. Blue growled, "Move." Train and Mini shook their heads.

"You're going the wrong way, you know." Mini told. Train nodded.

"Aye." Train and Mini then started to shake Blue's hands as they spun him around. Blue tripped over his own feet, and landed onto the ground. Blue's head spun, and he growled.

"That's manners." Train and Mini told simultaneously. Blue looked up at them, and got up. He then shoved them out of the way, and walked further into the forest. Mini and Train followed behind, and blocked his path.

"Wait, the fun isn't over yet!" Train told.

"Let's play hide n seek!" Mini exclaimed. Blue glowered at them, and walked right past them. Train hopped alongside him.

"Or perhaps we battle?" Train suggested. Blue stopped in his tracks, and grinned. He then turned to the two other heroes.

"Battle? Sounds fun." Blue cackled as he cracked his knuckles. Mini and Train gulped.

Mini and Train lay on the ground, half beaten to death, although they were already dead. Blue smirked, and walked away.

In the distance, Blue could see a quaint cottage. Blue raised his eyebrow, and made his way towards the cottage. When he got to the entrance, he heard Ravio's voice.

"Maryann, Maryann!" Ravio called. He then poked his head out the window, and looked around. He then tsked, and walked outside in an outfit that resembled a noble's with the frills. Blue's eyes widened. Ravio then walked passed him. Blue snatched the back of Ravio's collar, and dragged him back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blue questioned. Ravio looked at him, and gasped.

"Maryann! There you are, where have you been!?" Ravio questioned. Blue frowned, and raised his eyebrow.

"Maryann? I'm not whoever she is, you fool! It's me, Blue!" Blue shouted. Ravio frowned.

"Don't just stand there, go get my gloves! I'm late!" Ravio cried as he shoved his pocket watch in Blue's face. Blue growled, and smacked the small clock away.

"Who am I, your maid!?" Ravio nodded.

"Yes! Now, get going!" Ravio shouted. Blue growled, and stomped into the house.

"Why the hell do I have to go and look for his stupid gloves!?" Blue mumbled. He then saw a jar of cookies, and took one. "I'm hungry." Blue consumed the sweet cookie, and gasped when he started to change in size. Ravio looked at his house, and gasped when he saw Blue's legs and arms out the windows. He then screamed, and ran away.

"Help! Somebody, help! There's a monster in my house!" Ravio shouted. Blue struggled to get the house off him, and sighed. He then heard chatter. "Over here, Wind. My roof, my windows, my furniture, everything is ruined!" Ravio cried. Wind looked at him.

"Oh, please, there can't possibly be-" Wind froze when he saw Blue, and gaped. "I don't believe it. You've gotten yourself in quite a pickle, but nothing that I can't handle. I'll get you out in a jiffy." Wind told. Blue sighed in relief.

"Hurry up then!" Blue shouted. Wind hummed in thought.

"Hmm, now how am I going to get you out of there?" Wind then looked to the chimney, and snapped his fingers. "I got it! The chimney!" Ravio nodded.

"Yes! The chimney! We can pull him out from there!" Ravio exclaimed. Wind shook his head.

"No, I'm not going in there. Hmm, let's get somebody else to do it." Wind looked around, and saw a man carrying a ladder while walking by in a brown coat, and a black cap. The man looked a lot like Sky. Wind waved his hand. "You! You there!" Sky turned to Wind, and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Sky questioned. Ravio ran over to him, and dragged him over to Wind. Wind took him by the arm.

"Have you ever been in a chimney?" Wind questioned. Sky smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, I have! If I had to name every time, I'd-"

"Yeah yeah, now come on and pull the monster out from the chimney." Wind told. Sky's eyes widened.

"M-monster!? No way, I'm outta here!" Sky cried as he ran away. Wind and Ravio dragged him back, and Wind forced him up the ladder.

"Now now, you're missing a great opportunity! You could become famous!" Wind exclaimed. Sky's eyes widened.

"Famous?" Sky questioned. Wind nodded.

"Of course!" Wind then pushed Sky down the chimney. Ashes spread out across Blue's face as he inhaled the ash. Blue then sneezed, causing Sky to go flying. Wind and Ravio watched in amazement as Sky flew off until only a sparkle was seen. Wind then turned to Ravio, and shrugged. "Whelp, there he goes." Ravio nodded. Wind then lit a match. "Maybe we should go for a more, energetic approach." Ravio nodded in agreement. "We'll burn the house down!" Ravio's eyes widened as well as Blue's.

"WHAT!?" Blue and Ravio shouted simultaneously. Ravio then shook his head.

"No no no no no, you can't burn my house down! I live here!" Ravio exclaimed. Blue nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! And I'll get burned alive!" Blue shouted, forgetting the fact that he was already dead. Wind ignored him, and started placing Ravio's housing items against the house while Ravio struggled to stop him.

"We'll smoke him out. We'll send him out." Wind sang. He then walked over to a small little bird house. Ravio gasped.

"No! Not my little bird house!"Ravio cried. Wind ignored him, and shook the little white birds out of the bird house, and ripped it from its lodging. He then dodged Ravio, who had made a grab for his bird house, and bounded over to the pile of broken furniture. He then snapped the bird house in half, and threw it into the pile. He then glanced at Ravio.

"Go and fetch that gate! We'll need more stuff to burn." Wind told. Ravio's eyes widened, and he nodded. He then grabbed his front gate as Wind ripped some of the straw from Ravio's roof, and threw it onto the fire. Ravio whined as he threw the gate onto the pile. Wind then held out his hand expectantly.

"Match." Ravio raised his eyebrow, and produced a match from his pocket.

"Match?" Ravio questioned as he handed the match to Wind. Wind lit the match, and threw it onto the pile.

"We'll smoke the monster out." Wind sang.

"We'll smoke the monster out!" Ravio sang. He then gapsed. "No! My poor house and furniture." Ravio whined. Blue's eyes widened and he attempted to blow out the small flame. He then started to sweat.

"Dang it, there's got to be something around here to make me small again." Blue looked around, and smiled when he saw a patch of carrots. He then reached out for the carrots, but frowned when Ravio blocked his advancement. Blue growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blue questioned as he grabbed Ravio by the scuffle of his outfit. Ravio struggled in his grip, and glared at the larger hero.

"I won't let you eat me!" Ravio cried as he clutched a carrot close to him. Blue leaned in, and took a bite of the carrot. Ravio looked at his hand, which was covered by his sleeve, and screamed in horror. Blue then dropped Ravio when his body shrunk to a smaller size than before. Ravio cried out, and screamed out monster as he ran out of the house. He then tripped over his own feet, and fell down the stairs. Ravio then took out his pocket watch, and gasped. "Oh no, I'm late, I'm late! I must get going!" Ravio cried as he ran out of the house, and made his way through the forest. Wind had been blowing on the fire when he saw Ravio run out of the house, and waved to him.

"Hoi! Are you leaving already?" Wind questioned. Ravio nodded, and shook his hand. He then ran off. Blue crawled out of the small gap in the door, and looked at the fleeting Ravio.

"Oi! Get back here!" Blue shouted as he jumped off the little ledge. Wind leaned down to him.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a match, would you?" Wind questioned. Blue glared at him, and ran off. Wind huffed.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all!" Wind then turned to the pile of broken furniture. "Guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way." Wind then grabbed two pieces of wood, and started rubbing them both together.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Blue in wonderland. (Part 3)

Ravio ran through a field of enormous flowers with Blue hot on his tail.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blue shouted. He then huffed, and stopped. "Dang it, I'm never gonna catch that bastard if I'm this small. Gotta think of a way back to my normal size..." Blue looked around for some answers. He then saw a herd of butterflies fly over him, and land on a leaf in the form of a loaf of bread. Blue eyed the odd creatures in wonder. "Woah, these butterflies look weird." Blue muttered.

"You mean bread butterflies." A voice spoke. Blue jumped, and whipped around in the direction the voice came from.

"Who's there!?" Blue questioned. A dragon fly in the shape of a rocking horse flew up to Blue's face. Blue's face contorted in discomfort, and he shooed the bug away with his hand. He then looked around. "Where are ya?" He heard a sigh, and turned to face a scarlet rose. Blue raised his eyebrow. "That's weird, flowers can't talk." The scarlet rose laughed, and leaned towards Blue. Blue's eyes widened when he got a better look at the flower's face. The flower looked exactly like a certain idiot. "Power!?" The flower chuckled.

"Of course, flowers can talk!" Power grinned.

"Only if there is anyone worth talking to." Wisdom huffed.

"Or about, he he he he!" Courage giggled. A disturbed look crossed Blue's face. A bunch of other flowers then appeared, and started rambling on about what song to sing. Power coughed, and tapped his flower rod onto a leaf, silencing them.

"Girls, girls. We shall sing golden afternoon." Power told. Blue groaned.

"No, not more singing!" Blue cried. The flowers then begun to sing together in tune. Blue shook his head as he covered his face in despair. The bread butterflies then hovered around the angry hero, and tugged him along with them towards the flowers. Blue growled, and shooed them away. "ENOUGH! STOP THE BLOODY SINGING ALREADY!" Blue screamed. Everyone stopped, and looked at Blue with wide eyes. Blue then grabbed one of their instruments, and smashed it to the ground. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR 'MUSIC'! IT'S TERRIBLE, AND IT PISSES ME OFF!" Blue breathed heavily as he eyed the musical flowers. The flowers frowned, and glanced at each other.

"I think it is time that you leave, weed." Wisdom spat. Blue growled.

"I'm NOT a weed." Blue glowered. He then turned on his heel, and made his way towards the exit of the flower bed. "And I was gonna leave anyhow." Two of the flowers glanced at each other, and nodded. They then poured a bucket full of water down on Blue, causing him to slide down the rest of the pathway. Blue cried out in surprise as he slid down the now muddy pathway. Blue then smacked into one of the grass stems, and groaned. He stood up, and squeezed the water out of his floppy hat. "Stupid flowers, just wait till I'm done with them." Blue then looked up, and saw some smoke shaped to form letters. Blue raised his eyebrow, and walked in the direction the letters were coming from. When he pushed his way through the wild life, he saw his fellow counterpart in the form of a caterpillar, smoking out of a pipe while sitting on a leaf. Blue's eyes widened. "Vio? What the hell do you think that you're doing?" Blue questioned as he stood in front of the purple clad hero. Vio glanced at him, and leaned down towards him.

"Who are you?" Vio breathed smoke into Blue's face. Blue coughed, and waved the smoke away. He then frowned.

"It's me, you idiot!" Blue shouted. Vio raised his eyebrow.

"It's me, you idiot. What a peculiar name." Blue smacked his forehead.

"No, my name is Blue!" Blue shouted. He then sighed. "Geez, what's going on here? Everything is just starting to get confusing." Blue muttered. Vio glanced at him as he climbed a leaf.

"It is not." Vio told. "Why?" Blue shrugged.

"I dunno man! I guess I just woke up in a wacky world, and don't know the way home!" Blue exclaimed. Vio shook his head.

"Recite." Vio told. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Recite? Recite what?" Blue questioned. Vio breathed smoke into Blue's face, causing Blue to cough his lungs out. "Ah, seriously, stop doing that!" Blue huffed, and made his way towards the entrance. Vio's eyes widened, and he reached out for the blue clad hero.

"Boy! Wait! I have something important to say!" Vio cried. Blue tsked.

"Don't care." Blue told. He then walked off. Blue sighed as he rubbed the temples of his skull. "Man, I just wanna get out of here already." Blue then felt his stomach rumble. "I know there's no point, but I guess I am kind of hungry." Blue looked around, and saw a giant mushroom. Blue grinned, and ran over to the fungus. Blue then ripped a chunk off, and shoved it into his mouth. He hummed in delight, and looked around. He then felt himself grow to a much larger size, and looked around at the now smaller forest. Blue then cheered. "Yeah! I'm big again!" Blue then saw a bird fly around his head, and saw that it resembled another one of the Links.

"Serpent! Serpent!" The bird cried who looked a lot like PC. Blue growled, and smashed his fist against PC's beak, causing the poor bird to fall to the ground. Blue then looked around.

"Hmm, I'm a little too big." Blue then glanced at the mushroom chunks in his hands. "Let's try narrowing it down a bit." Blue licked one of the pieces, and felt his size grow smaller until he was at his original height. Blue nodded in satisfaction, and made his way through the forest.

Blue stopped at a bundle of signs. He then looked at the directions.

"Hmm, which way should I go?" Blue mumbled. He then heard singing, and turned in the opposite direction. "Don't wanna go in that direction." Just as Blue was about to walk in the opposite direction, a voice approached him.

"Lose something?" The voice questioned. Blue stopped, and eyed the creepy grin he saw in the shadows.

"No, what's it to you?" Blue questioned. His eyes then widened when he saw Wild lounging around on top of a tree branch. Blue raised his eyebrow at his appearance. Wild wore a purple striped body suite with purple cat ears, and a purple tail. Blue sighed. "I'm not even surprised anymore." Blue then looked up at Wild. "What do ya want?" Blue questioned. Wild started to sing. Blue groaned. "No, no more singing! And why the hell do you look like a cat?" Wild tsked.

"I'm a Cheshire cat, for your information." Wild told. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm a pretty princess. Seriously, why ARE you dressed like that?" Blue questioned. Wild continued to sing, and disappeared. Blue's eyes widened. He then saw foot prints walk towards him, and around him. He then saw Wild reappear, and smile at him.

"If you're wondering where he went, he went that way." Wild told as he pointed to his right. Blue's eyes widened.

"Ravio?" Blue questioned. Wild cocked his head to the side.

"Who?" Blue frowned.

"Ravio, you just said that he went in that direction." Blue deadpanned. Wild chuckled, and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blue growled and clenched his fists. "But, if you're looking for him, then it would be best to ask the mad hatter. He would know where he is." Wild told as he pointed to a sign that read mad hatter. Blue gave the sign a blank look, and looked back at Wild.

"Really?" Wild nodded.

"Or, you could go and visit the March hare." Wild suggested. Blue shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter who I see as long as I find the bastard." Blue told. Wild grinned.

"Beware, they are both mad." Wild told. He then laughed. "Then again, I'm not entirely there either." Wild chuckled as he disappeared. Blue frowned, and sighed.

"Got that right." He muttered. Blue then turned towards one of the many paths. "Guess I'll go to the mad hatter." Blue then walked along one of the paths until he reached a small cottage. There, he could hear singing. Blue mentally face palmed himself, and groaned. "Why is there so much singing?" Blue questioned as he walked into the yard of the cottage. He then looked inside, and saw First wearing a top hat, and Past wearing bunny ears. Blue struggled to look through the smoke, and saw that the tea pots were singing. Blue cringed when he heard Past's awful singing. He then saw Past reach into one of the pots, and pull out a miniature sized Brown, who was wearing mouse ears. Blue sighed, and sat on one of the chairs, needing a break. Once the song was over, Blue sighed in relief. "Finally!" Blue cried. First, Past, and Brown gasped. First and Past then pushed passed each other in an attempt to reach Blue before the other.

"No nope. No room!" Past told. First nodded. Blue raised his eyebrow, and looked around.

"But, there's plenty of room." Blue stated as he looked around at the empty space. Past frowned.

"But it's very rude to sit down when uninvited." Past told. First nodded.

"Yes, it is very rude." Brown nodded.

"Very rude indeed." Brown slurred. Blue eyed the small Link.

"Well, I wasn't really that interested. I only came here to find out what that singing was about. Ugh, it was terrible." Blue complained. First and Past smiled.

"You liked OUR singing?" Past questioned. Blue's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What? No, I-"

"We've never been given a compliment before." First told as he leaned on the table, accidently getting his elbow stuck into a tea cup. Blue shook his head as he watched the usually wise First trying to get his elbow out of a tea cup. He then smacked his forehead. Past poured some tea, and handed it to Blue. Blue reached out for the tea, but Past pulled it back. Blue frowned. Past then handed the tea to him again, but pulled it back when Blue reached out for it. Blue growled, and stood up. He then picked up the tea cup, and poured its contents on Past's head. He then threw the tea cup to the ground, and fisted Past's shirt.

"I don't have time for your games, where is Ravio?" Blue glowered. Past gulped. Blue then saw Ravio run by.

"The time, the time! Oh, I'm so late!" Ravio cried as he ran. Blue's eyes widened.

"Ravio! There you are you bastard!" Blue shouted as he ran after the purple haired hero. First smiled, and dragged Ravio towards him. He then snatched his pocket watch, and shook it.

"No wonder you're late, this clock is two days slow!" First exclaimed. He then dipped it into his tea, and smashed it open. First grabbed some sugar, and peered into it, spreading sugar onto the pocket watch. Ravio gasped.

"No, don't do that!" Ravio cried. First hummed.

"Hmm, bring me the butter!" First told. Past pulled on Ravio's ear, and screamed into it. Ravio shook, and grabbed the plate of butter.

"Butter?" Ravio questioned as he handed First the plate of butter. First nodded, and spread the butter inside the watch. Ravio gasped.

"What are you doing!?" Ravio questioned. First looked at Past.

"Sugar?" Past questioned. First nodded.

"Two tea spoons." Past handed First two tea spoons. First shrugged, and threw them into the watch. He then asked for the jam, which Past happily provided and added some lemon. Ravio watched in horror as the watch then went out of control.

"Bad watch, bad watch!" Past screamed. Blue sighed, and smashed the watch to bits.

"No! My watch!" Ravio cried as he gathered the pieces in his hands. Past and First glanced at each other, and shrugged. Past then picked up Ravio, and threw him over the wall. Blue's eyes widened. He then glared at Past.

"Oi! I was gonna do that!" Blue shouted. He then hit Past upside the head, and chased after the rabbit. Blue then stopped when he couldn't see Ravio, and sighed. "Okay, I'm getting sick of this. I'm going home." Blue then walked towards one of the paths, and froze. "Shit, I don't know the way back." Blue cussed. He looked at the sign, which said tangle wood way, and shrugged. "Well, I guess this is where I'm going." Blue then entered the dark forest as many prying eyes appeared.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Blue in wonderland (Part 4)

Blue banged his head against a tree trunk. It had been three hours, and he still couldn't find a way out of this god damn forest! Blue sighed, and slumped to the ground.

"I'm never gonna get out of this god damn forest, am I?" Blue asked himself. Suddenly, he heard laughing. Blue's head whipped around to meet Wild's, and he sighed in relief. "Wild! Oh, how glad I am to see you. Get me out of here!" Blue cried. Wild chuckled.

"Who did you expect, Ravio?" Blue shook his head.

"No way, I'm through with that idiot. I just want to go home, but I'm lost." Blue admitted. Wild smiled.

"Finally admitting to your weaknesses, are you?" Wild questioned. Blue frowned.

"Getting lost is NOT my weakness. I don't have a weakness." Blue stubbornly told. Wild sighed.

"Everyone has a weakness, including you. Maybe if you met the queen, you could find your way." Wild suggested. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Queen? What queen?" Blue questioned. Wild's eyes widened. He then laughed.

"Oh, you haven't met the queen!? Oh but you simply must! She'll be mad about you." Wild told. Blue huffed.

"And how do I find this 'queen'?" Wild hummed in thought.

"Some go this way, some go that way. But I like to take a short cut." Wild told as he pulled on a lever, causing a hidden door to open. Blue's eyes widened when he saw a castle. He walked through the entrance, and into a maze. Blue looked around, and groaned.

"Aw, great. It just HAD to be a maze." Blue complained. He then started to make his way through the maze garden, secretly wishing that Vio was there so he could map out the area. As Blue was walking through the maze, he heard singing and turned to see World and Oracle painting white roses red. A look of confusion crossed over Blue's face, and he made his way over to them. "What are you guys doing?" World and Oracle stopped what they were doing, and looked at Blue.

"Why, we're painting the roses red, of course!" Oracle told. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" Blue questioned.

"Well, you see, we accidently planted white roses, and the queen doesn't like that." World told. Oracle nodded.

"Yeah, and if we don't paint them red, it's off with our heads!" Oracle exclaimed. Blue frowned.

"But, we're already dead. Why should it matter?" World and Oracle glanced at each other, and eyed Blue.

"Um, are you right in the head?" World questioned. Blue growled, and shook his fist.

"Why, I'll show you right in the-" Blue was interrupted when he, World, and Oracle heard marching. World and Oracle gasped.

"The queen!" Both heroes cried. They then dived down, pulling Blue with them. Blue cried out, and growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Blue questioned. World shushed him.

"Quiet! You'll get beheaded if you disobey the queen and not bow down to her." World whispered. Blue frowned, and tsked.

"This is ridiculous." Blue muttered. He then saw a horde of guards march in front of them, marching in a certain formation.

"Guards, halt!" A voice ordered. The guards nodded, and parted to reveal Ravio playing the trumpet as he ran through the guards. Blue's eyes widened.

"Ravio!" Blue exclaimed, but was shushed by World. Blue frowned. Ravio huffed, and puffed as he tried to get his breath back.

"Her *huff* *huff* imperial highness *huff* *puff* her Excellency *huff* *puff* her royal majesty, the queen of hearts!" Ravio introduced as Time walked by in a black and red puffy dress. Blue snorted as he struggled to hold his laughter in. He then saw Twilight tap Ravio's shoulder, a golden crown on his head, and nodded. Ravio sighed. "And the king." Time looked towards the bush of roses, and his eyes widened when he saw that one of the roses were dripping with paint. He then growled, and ripped the tree from its place.

"Who painted the roses red!?" Time demanded. He then eyed World and Oracle. "Who was it?" Time growled. World and Oracle gulped, and shivered in fear. They then pointed to each other.

"It was him!" They both cried. Time narrowed his eyes, and straightened.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Time screeched. World and Oracle gasped, and cried out as they were dragged away. Blue couldn't hold it in for any longer, and burst out laughing. Time eyed the blue clad hero, and growled. He then leaned down to Blue's level. "What's so funny?" Blue looked up at Time, and snickered.

"You, you look ridiculous! Hahahahahah!" Blue held his stomach in pain as he kept laughing. Time's face reddened in anger, and he screeched.

"Who are you to call me ridiculous!?" Time questioned. Luckily, Twilight intervened.

"M-my dear, he's just a little boy, he doesn't know any better." Twilight told. Blue blanched. _'What the hell? Did Twilight just call his ancestor 'dear'?'_ Blue thought in disgust. Time huffed.

"Fine, but I won't tolerate any more rudeness!" Time then leaned down and held Blue's face in his fingers. "Tell me, boy. Do you play crochet?" Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, I've played it before." Time smiled, and dragged Blue to his feet.

"Then let the games begin!" Blue's eyes widened as he was dragged over to the centre of the field. He then watched as the guards who looked a lot like War assembled themselves into a playing field. Ravio then carried a cushion with two hedgehogs acting as the balls. On closer inspection, they looked like Red and Green. Blue's eyes widened as Time grabbed a bird, and straightened it to resemble a stick. Ravio picked up Green, and placed him in front of Time. Blue had tried to grab one of the birds, but failed and ended up having to shut it up. Time eyed Blue, and then got ready to swing. Blue watched as Time missed Green and spun around. Twilight urged Green to roll forward, and watched as Green and the guards worked together to make sure Time had a perfect score. Everyone cheered when Green reached the end with a perfect score. Blue frowned.

"What the hell are you all cheering about? He obviously-" Blue froze when Time gave him a look, and started to sweat. "Uh, got a perfect score! Heh heh, bravo!" Time smiled, and gestured to him.

"Your turn." Blue nodded, and readied his swing. He would have felt bad if it were anybody else, but didn't mind it so much since it was Red he was hitting. Blue pulled back, and swung at Red with all his might, but his bird stick loosened, causing him to miss. Blue growled, and attempted to straighten the bird. When it refused to do what he wanted, and started strangling the poor thing. Everyone laughed at his failure, causing Blue to get angry. He then hit Red as hard as he could, causing Red to go flying towards the guards. The guards gasped, and dodged Red. Red then ran into a tree, causing a rose to fall onto him. Time smiled as Blue growled. Wild then appeared as Time got ready for a swing. Blue's eyes widened. Wild grinned as he lounged around on Time's dress.

"How's it going?" Wild questioned. Blue sighed.

"Bad, that stupid idiot cheated!" Blue shouted. Time turned towards him.

"Who are you talking to!?" Time questioned. Blue's eyes widened, and he pointed to Wild.

"To that cat who's on you." Blue told. Time frowned, and looked around. His face then reddened.

"You better not be messing with me, because if you are..." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Off with my head." Time nodded, and turned back to the game. Wild grinned.

"Let's make her angry." Wild suggested. Blue's eyes widened. He wouldn't. But he did. Wild had flipped Time's dress, causing Time to fall flat on his face. Blue snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter. Everyone gasped. Twilight rushed to Time's side.

"My dear!" Twilight hurriedly ordered the guards to cover up Time as he stood up. Time growled, and pushed passed the guards, his face red in anger. He then pointed an accusing finger at Blue.

"YOU! OFF WITH HIS-" Twilight tugged on Time's dress.

"Consider, my dear. Couldn't he have a trial?" Twilight suggested. Blue rolled his eyes. Time huffed.

"Fine, we'll have a trail. GET ON WITH THE TRIAL!" Time shouted.

Blue stood in the courtroom as all of the palace guards watched. Blue yawned. Ravio coughed, and looked through the list he held in his hands.

"This boy will be charged with the assault and teasing of the queen of hearts, and-"

"Skip to the part where I lose my temper." Time ordered. Ravio jumped, and scanned through the list.

"Causing her to lose her temper." Ravio finished. Blue frowned.

"Hold on just a minu-"

"SILENCE!" Time shouted. Blue grumbled. "Now, off with his hea-"

"Hold on dear, may we have a few witnesses?" Twilight asked. Time sighed, and nodded. He then waved his hand.

"Bring them in." Time ordered as Twilight hit the mallet onto the wood. A guard walked in holding Past by the ears as Past sipped on some tea. Blue groaned. Twilight looked at Past.

"What do you know of this incident?" Twilight questioned. Past shrugged.

"Nothing." Past told. Time leaned in towards him.

"Nothing?" Past nodded.

"Nothing at all!" Blue sighed. Time grinned, and told the jury to write it down. They then brought in Brown. Time was about to yell, but was shushed. He then leaned in to whisper to Brown.

"What do you know?" Time whispered. Time had to listen in on what Brown had to say.

"Twinkle twinkle." Brown muttered. Time nodded.

"Did you lot get that? WRITE IT DOWN!" Time shouted. The jury nodded, and hurriedly wrote down Brown's statement. Blue mentally face palmed.

"What's next, the mad hatter?" Blue questioned. Sadly, his guess was correct. First walked down the carpet confidently. Time frowned.

"OFF WITH HIS HAT!" Time shouted. First chuckled, and removed his hat, revealing a pot of tea. Blue groaned.

"Where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" Twilight questioned. First chuckled.

"Oh, I was at home drinking tea. Today you know, is my unbirthday." First told as he sprayed some tea into his mouth. Twilight smiled, and turned to Time.

"My dear, it is your unbirthday too!" Twilight cheered. Time smiled.

"It is?" Time questioned along with Past and First. Blue growled.

"NO IT ISN'T! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN UNBIRTHDAY! YOU ARE ALL JUST IDIOTS!" Blue screamed. He then pushed past the guards. "I'M A HERO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS BULL SH*T!" Time growled.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Time shouted. Blue gritted his teeth.

"Don't you understand? I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Blue screeched. Time's face reddened in rage, and he pointed to Blue.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Time shouted. Blue growled. He then cracked his knuckles.

"COME AT ME!" Blue shouted. Everyone pounced on him. As Blue was fighting off the guards, he heard a faded voice.

"Blue... Blue...Blue, BLUE!" Blue jolted awake, and looked around in a daze.

"Huh? Wha?" Blue questioned. He then yawned. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked around, and saw that he was lying against the tree as Vio read his book, Green sat in the tree, and Red sat in front of Blue. Blue then felt something at the top of his head, and felt a daisy crown. Blue then sighed in relief. "Phew, that was just a dream." Red cocked his head to the right in confusion.

"Huh? What were you dreaming about?" Red questioned. Blue stared at Red, and pulled on his cheeks. Red cried out in pain. "What are you doing!?" Blue grinned.

"Never thought that I'd be happy to see YOUR face, heh heh." Blue admitted. Red had a look on confusion written across his face. Blue shook his head. "Never mind, it's a long story." Red frowned. Blue then released Red's cheeks, and stood up. "Whelp, I'm gonna go and head back to the mansion." Red watched Blue walk towards the mansion, and cocked his head to the right.

"Weird." Red muttered. Green and Vio nodded in agreement.

 **AN: And there you have it! I hope that you all enjoyed my little project. It took me a while, but I managed! I hope that you all review, and give me any suggestions! I'm out of ideas for the time being, but I'll definitely ask around. So, please review, and give me ideas because I will try to make them all a reality! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The hero of part time.

Time walked through the mansion with a smile on his face when he saw a suspicious figure walking through the halls while wearing a cloak. Time raised his eyebrow, and drew his sword. He then made his way towards the suspicious figure.

"Hey! Who are you?" Time questioned as he reached for their cloak. The suspicious figure gasped, and made a run for it. Time's eyes widened, and he chased after them. "Hey! Wait, where are you going!? Come back here!" Time shouted. The figure turned a corner. Time did the same, but ran into Twilight. Time and Twilight fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. Twilight shook his head, and looked at Time with a raised eyebrow.

"Argh, what are ya in a rush for, Time?" Twilight questioned. Time shook his head, and grabbed Twilight by the shoulders.

"Have you seen a cloaked person run by here?" Time questioned. Twilight gave Time a confused look, and shook his head.

"No, I just left my room when I ran into you." Twilight stated. Time sighed, and looked around. He then noticed that the window was open, and ran to it. He looked outside, and saw the figure running towards the surface. He then gasped when he saw the figure jump into the world of the living below.

"Twilight! Get over here!" Time cried. Twilight hurriedly got up, and rushed over to Time.

"What? What is it?" Twilight questioned. Time pointed to the world below.

"The person that I was chasing just jumped into the world below! I'm gonna go after him, you go tell First!" Time ordered as he jumped out the window. Twilight sighed, and ran off to find First.

Time ran towards the edge, and looked down. He then sighed.

"Welp, looks like I'm gonna have to jump down after that guy." Time told himself. Time bent his knees, and jumped into the world of the living. Twilight meanwhile, was searching the rooms for the first hero.

"Nope, not here. Nope, not here. Nope, not here." Twilight kept repeating those words every time he checked a room. He then opened the door to the lounge room, and saw Sky and Train chatting.

"Silver rupee?" Train questioned. Sky sighed.

"Wallet's full."

"When you acquired the sail cloth from Zelda?"

"Sniffed it."

"When you see some stranger's bed?"

"Sleep in it anyway." Train breathed in.

"What about love?" Sky sighed, and looked down.

"Love hurts when it pushes you off a cliff." Sky complained. Twilight gave them a look. Train and Sky noticed Twilight's expression, and raised their fingers.

"We can expl-" Twilight held up his hand, and shook his head.

"I don't even wanna know. Have any of you seen First?" Train and Sky glanced at each other, and shrugged. Twilight sighed. "I see. Well, go back to whatever... you were doing before. See ya." Twilight then ran out of the room. Train and Sky stared at the entrance to the room, then looked at each other.

"Ever choked on a pocky stick?" Train questioned.

Time looked around the bustling people of castle town while trying to stay hidden. He needed to change his appearance. Time concentrated, and changed his appearance to that of a child. He then took out his Keaton mask, and put it on. Time nodded in satisfaction, and made his way towards the centre of castle town. He could see that most of the construction was almost finished, but the castle still needed work on. Time sighed, sad that he couldn't do anything to help. Time then looked around, and saw the same suspicious figure making his way towards the post office. Time narrowed his eyes from under the mask, and decided to follow him. The figure looked around, and walked into one of the nearby alley ways. Time snuck behind a barrel, and watched the suspicious figure. The figure then looked around again, and removed his hood. Time's eyes widened. The figure had fiery red hair, and a blue tunic, but his most noticeable feature was his face. He looked exactly like one of the runts- er, Links! Time narrowed his eyes. _'Who is he? He's definitely a Link, but which one?'_ Time continued to eye the Link. The unknown Link turned around, and made his way passed Time, and into the post office. Time followed behind, and walked inside.

Twilight had found First sparring with Wild in the training grounds, and made his way towards him.

"First!" Twilight called. First blocked Wild's sword, and glanced at Twilight.

"Ah, Twilight. What can I do for you?" First questioned as he turned to the hero of twilight. Twilight ran up to him.

"Time saw a suspicious figure fleeing from the mansion earlier today." Twilight told. First raised his eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Oh, Twilight. That was probably just one of the Links playing around." First said with a smile. Twilight shook his head.

"Maybe, but we saw the suspicious figure jump into the world of the living." Twilight claimed. First's eyes widened. He then furrowed his brow.

"If what you say is true, then we need to find out who this person is. We'll hold a meeting right now." First stated. Twilight nodded, and followed First to the mansion with Wild following not too far behind.

Time watched in confusion as the unknown Link stamped letters, and placed them in the correct slots with speed uncanny to that of a human. Time furrowed his brow, trying to think of someone who would have this skill. There were multiple Links who had this skill, including himself. Time wracked his brain for the answers, but none came to mind. Time then sighed. _'What the heck am I doing? I should just confront him and be done with it.'_ Time made his way towards the unknown man, and gained his attention. The man smiled at Time, and leaned on the counter.

"What can I do for yah, little guy?" He questioned. Time removed his mask.

"You could tell me who you are is what." Time told. The man's eyes widened as he gasped, and fell over. Time walked behind the counter, and grabbed his ear. "You've got some explaining to do." The man gave Time a nervous look, and started to sweat. He then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you caught me." The man then got up, and walked into the storeroom with Time following not too far behind. Time then rested his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer. The man sighed again, and let his transformation drop. Time gasped at who it was.

"Wind!?" Time exclaimed. Wind hurriedly covered Time's mouth with his hand, and looked around nervously.

"SHH! Not so loud!" Wind whispered. Time muffled an apology, and Wind let go of him. Time then raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you here in that get up?" Time questioned. Wind fidgeted.

"W-well, I missed having a job. So, I thought that I'd get a job here in the post office. It reminds me of when I was alive." Wind admitted. Time gave him a disapproving look.

"Wind, you know that we can't interfere too much with the lives of the living." Time told.

"I know! But I'm not interfering too much! I'm only stamping letters." Wind mumbled the last part. Time sighed, and shook his head.

"I know, but you don't want anyone finding out who you really are." Time told. Wind ran up to Time, and grasped his hands.

"Oh please oh please Time, don't tell anyone!" Wind begged. "I-I'll be a good boy! I promise!" Time looked at Wind with uncertainty in his eyes, then sighed.

"Well, I guess I could keep quiet about it." Wind's face brightened, and he ran over to Time and hugged him. Time's eyes widened. He then smiled, and hugged him back. Wind and Time let go of each other, and smiled.

"So, you won't tell anyone about this?" Wind questioned. Time nodded. Wind then grinned. "Well, I've gotta get back to work. Don't want the boss catching me slacking off." Time nodded.

"Okay, I'll hang around, see how you do things." Wind nodded, and went back into his disguise.

By the time Wind and Time returned to the mansion, all of the Links were gathered in the dining room. First glanced at the two other heroes, and frowned.

"Time, Wind, good. You're back. I was just discussing about the matter of the suspicious figure." First told. Time and Wind froze, and gave each other nervous looks. Time then laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, well, actually, there is no suspicious figure. It was just Wind playing a prank on me." Time lied. First raised his eyebrow, and sighed. He then gave Wind a disapproving look.

"Wind, there are limits to how badly you prank someone, and entering the world of the living was going too far." First scolded. Wind looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Wind apologized. First smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright. Just don't do that again." Wind smiled, and nodded. First then dismissed everyone. Time and Wind glanced at each other, and grinned.

"Thanks, Time." Wind thanked. Time smiled.

"No problem. I guess this makes you," Time nudged Wind as he started to snicker, "the hero of part time." Wind and Time burst out laughing as they rolled on the ground while clutching their sides. Twilight raised his eyebrow at them, and shrugged.

"Eh, I've seen weirder." Twilight mumbled, thinking back to Train and Sky's conversation from earlier.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently working on another fanfiction. I'm sorry to say this, but I normally don't do this, but since this fanfiction isn't an adventure one where I know the ending, I won't be working on it as much. Mainly because I'm running out of ideas. I'll still post chapters from time to time, but I'll be putting my reapertale fanfic as my top priority. Please send requests for a type of chapter that you would like me to do. Please review to give me ideas because right now, I'm running dry. I'm sorry to disappoint any of you, but it's just how it is. I've also been getting a little worked up over school work, but meh, I usually work well under pressure. Doesn't mean that I like being pressured. Anyway, instead of within one week, it'll probably be within two weeks. (Unless you guys give me an idea.) Stay tuned for the next chapter though. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: We have a mini problem.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I'm sorry for my three week absence. I know I should have put up a chapter but my charger for my computer broke so I had to wait a while until I got a new one. To make up for my long, or short, absence, I've written an extra long chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And please review and some suggestions! I'm running out of ideas here.**

Mini yawned and jumped out of his bed. He then made his way over towards his bathroom and took out a toothbrush. He then poured some toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth. After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth with some water, he looked at his reflection and saw that one piece of annoying hair that always stuck up. He pulled it down but it only sprang back up. Mini sighed and washed his face. He then got dressed and walked out of his room.

In the dining room, the rest of the Links sat together and chatted amongst themselves while eating breakfast. Mini walked into the dining room and grabbed himself a plate of pancakes. He then situated himself onto one of the chairs and dug in. First had seen him walk in and smiled.

"Good morning Mini. Did you sleep well?" First questioned. Mini shrugged.

"Eh, I guess." Mini told. He then gulped down the rest of his milk and stood up. "I'm going out for a bit." Everyone gave Mini a confused look.

"Where are you going Mini?" Brown questioned.

"Down to the surface. I wanna check something out." Mini told. First frowned.

"Mini, how many times have I told you that you are not allowed to interfere with the surface?" First scolded. Mini waved the first hero off.

"Relax, I'm not going down there to mingle with the people, I just want to check out something is all. I'll be there for a while so don't expect to see me for a few hours. I'll be back by night time, see ya." Mini waved before First could say anything more. First sighed as he watched the tiny hero walk out of the dining room. Time glanced at First.

"Want me to retrieve him?" Time questioned. First shook his head.

"No, Mini should be fine. He knows not to reveal himself." Wind frowned.

"That's unfair, when I went to the surface I still got scolded." Wind complained. Train raised his eyebrow at him.

"Wait, since when did you go to the surface?" Train questioned. Wind froze and looked to the side while whistling.

Mini stood in front of an odd looking shop that resembled a hot air balloon. Mini narrowed his eyes at the weird looking shop. _'Okay, I've been waiting for over ten hours just to check out this shop Wild told me about. This better be worth it.'_ Mini walked up to the shop and saw an odd looking man wearing a robe. Mini knocked on the front counter, gaining the attendant's attention. When the man turned around, Mini stood back, horror portraying his face. The man's skin was a pale grey and he had scary looking face paint on his face, making his mouth resemble a monster's with razor sharp teeth. The man's eyes widened.

"HOOOOOYAG!" The man suddenly cried out. Mini gasped and jumped back. Mini and the odd looking man just stared at each other until Mini coughed.

"Um, are you Kilton?" Mini questioned.

"Hmm? Oh. It's just a Hylian." Kilton sighed in dismay. Mini frowned. "Yes, I'm Kilton. I bet you came here because you had heard of my monster shop, correct?" Mini nodded. "Whelp, welcome to the fang and bone. Here's my business card." Kilton handed Mini his business card. Mini took the card and raised his eyebrow when he read it. The card was a dark violet colour with the corners torn and tattered. _'Fang and bone. Come see ol' Kilton for the most monstrous deals in all of Hyrule? What type of card is this?'_ Mini glanced up at Kilton who had a creepy grin on his face. Mini felt a shiver roll down his spine, and gulped. He was about to put the card away when Kilton stopped him. "I'm... going to need that card back. It's the only one I have." Mini sighed and handed the card back to him. "Anyway... do you, uh... are you into monsters?" Mini gave him an awkward look and shrugged.

"I... guess?" Mini's eyes widened when Kilton's grin grew. He then leaned a little towards Mini.

"How, uh... how much do you like them?" Mini frowned and was about to deny liking them when Wild's words came into mind. _'Remember, Kilton is a big fan of monsters. Just say that you like them. Everything will go good then.'_ Mini sighed and gritted his teeth.

"I ADORE monsters." Mini deadpanned. Suddenly, Kilton yelled out as he banged his fists on the counter.

"I LOVE MONSTERS MORE THAN YOU DO!" Mini froze as fear wracked throughout his body. Mini sniffled. A moment of silence spread out between the two until Kilton coughed awkwardly. He then sighed and hung his head down in shame. "I... uh... sorry! I did it again. I just love the field of monster research so much that I decided to open a shop all about monsters! I travel all around Hyrule in search of rare and exciting monster parts. You know, back in my younger days there was this one lad who brought me all kinds of interesting monster parts! Oh, I sure do miss those days. But sadly, he's gone now." Kilton looked to the side as if recalling fond memories. Mini's eyes softened. _'He must be talking about Wild.'_ Mini then remembered about the bag Wild had given him earlier and took it out. Kilton's eyes widened at the bag. Mini smiled.

"Um, a friend of mine told me about this place. Apparently you use mon as currency? I've got monster parts to exchange." Mini informed. Kilton grinned and snatched the bag from Mini. He then opened it and his eyes gleamed at the site. Mini fidgeted and waited for the man to give him mon. Kilton nodded and put the bag away. He then smiled.

"So, with these parts you currently have 30,000 mon. These monster parts were simply amazing! So, what is it that you'd like?" Mini looked at Kilton's wares and saw stuff that Wild already had. He was about to give up when he saw an odd looking purple vile. Mini pointed to the purple substance.

"Um, what's that?" Kilton followed Mini's finger and saw what he was pointing to. Kilton smiled.

"Ah, that's a vile of monster essence!" Mini gave Kilton a disgusted look.

"Ew, what would you use that for?" Mini questioned. Kilton smirked, and leaned in towards Mini. He then pulled Mini close and whispered into his ear.

"You can use this to make all sorts of monstrous dishes. These dishes will taste fantastic and could have potential side effects." Mini gave Kilton an unsure look.

"Um, what are the side effects?" Mini questioned. Kilton shrugged.

"Dunno! But the side effects can be anything. More health, less health, transformation, who knows! You'll just have to wait and see. Would you like to buy some?" Mini stared at the bottles of purple substance and hesitantly nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take ten." _'Can't hurt to try it out.'_ Kilton nodded and smiled. He then gave Mini a bag filled with ten monster essences.

"Thank you for your purchase! I hope that you'll come again. Oh, and the points that you currently have, you can save them for next time. Be seeing you now!" Mini nodded and took the bag of monster essences and returned back to the afterlife.

The next day, Mini stood on a stool in the kitchen with the monster extracts laid out in front of him along with some other ingredients. He decided to make rice balls with the monster extract. Luckily for him, the other Links were currently doing their own thing. Mini rolled up his sleeves and nodded.

"Okay, let's get started!" Mini started with grabbing out the rice and rinsing it. He then continued to cook the rice and waited for it to be done. While waiting for the rice to finish cooking, Mini took out some beef and started cooking it. He drizzled some honey onto the meet and allowed it to cook in the frying pan with some herbs.

Past was walking by the kitchen when he smelled a delicious sent. He sniffed the air, and opened the door to see Mini cooking. Past raised his eyebrow.

"Mini? What are you cooking? It's a rare sight to see you cook." Past told. Mini jumped and whipped his head around to see Past eying him. Mini hurriedly got off the stool and pushed Past out of the kitchen.

"Get out! I need space!" Mini yelled. Past chuckled.

"What? Are you cooking a surprise for everyone?" Mini froze, then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, can you make sure that nobody comes in here?" Mini requested. Past nodded.

"Sure, I can't wait for it to be ready." Past told with a smile. Mini rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now get out already!" Mini yelled as he shoved Past out of the kitchen. Mini then sighed and walked back over to the frying pan. He had to take out three plates to plate the huge amounts of meat he cooked. He then saw the rice bubbling and took it off the stove. He drained the water and mixed the rice with a spoon. He then took out and readied some sea weed while waiting for the rice to cool down a bit. Mini then started to mould the rice into balls with a piece of meat in the centre. After that, he wrapped the sea weed around the rice balls. Finally, he added a single drop of monster essence to each rice ball. He then plated the rice balls and opened the door to see all of the Links cramped outside. The Links fell forward and cried out in pain. Mini gave them a blank look. "What are you guys doing?" The Links looked up and laughed nervously.

"Well, when we heard that you were making us something we couldn't wait." Sky told.

"And it's such a rare occasion that you ever make us anything." Twilight told. Time nodded.

"Yes, that was why we decided to be right here when you finished so we could eat it when it was fresh." Mini sighed.

"Well, it's ready. Come on, let's eat." Everyone nodded and followed Mini into the dining room. Wild looked back into the kitchen and saw the bottles of monster essence. Wild smiled, knowing what was to come and followed the others. Everyone sat at the table with one rice ball situated in front of them. Everyone smiled and thanked Mini for the meal before digging in. Wild left his alone, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke. Everyone cried out and waited for the smoke to clear. The Links looked around in confusion.

"What the heck was that!?" Time questioned. He then gasped and looked down at himself. "And why am I a kid!?" Time then tried to revert back to his normal form, but nothing happened. Time's eyes widened in panic. "I can't transform back!" Time cried. Twilight tried to laugh, but instead of laughing a bark came out. Everyone looked towards Twilight, and started snickering at what Twilight had become. Instead of his wolf form, Twilight was a small pup. Twilight's eyes widened as he looked at himself. Tears then poured out of his eyes as he barked. Time laughed and patted his head. "Aw, look at the cute little puppy." Twilight growled and bit Time's hand. Time cried out in pain and distanced himself from Twilight. "Bad puppy!" Past chuckled. He then felt a familiar sensation, and looked down at his body, which was a fluffy pink bunny. Past gasped.

"I'm a bunny again!? Why!" Past cried out. World frowned.

"At least you're not stuck as a painting!" World shouted as he moved through the walls. Oracle groaned.

"You're kidding, right? I feel like that it's both summer and winter over here!" Oracle complained as he sneezed and started to sweat while shivering. Sky raised his eyebrow at them, then looked at himself.

"There's nothing wrong with me-" Sky froze. Suddenly, Sky threw up. He then groaned in pain. "Ugh, I don't feel so well." Time rubbed his back and looked at the other Links. Green, Blue, Red, and Vio had all fused together back into the original Link, Brown's appearance kept changing from his younger to his older self, War was wearing a completely different outfit, Ravio was in the same predicament as World, the only thing Ani could say was 'excuuuse me princess', PC wouldn't stop talking, the three triforce heroes were stuck on top of each other, Train was unconscious, Wind was glowing an unhealthy shade of purple, and Mini had disappeared. Wild looked fine even though he ate his rice ball, he even looked healthier. Time frowned.

"Hey, where's Mini?" Time questioned.

"Down here!" A high pitched voice yelled. Time looked down and saw that Mini was, well, mini. Time's eyes widened. He then picked up the tiny hero.

"Woah, what happened to you!?" Mini shrugged.

"I don't know, but this must be because of those rice balls!" Mini told. Time narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? Mini, did you put something in those rice balls?" Time questioned. Mini sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I bought this weird potion from this guy on the surface that Wild recommended to me and put them in the rice balls." Time raised his eyebrow and looked up to see Wild laughing. Time then frowned and made his way over to the hero of the wild.

"Oi, Wild. Do you know something about this? What's going on?" Wild calmed his laughter and wiped a tear away.

"Those monster essences have different effects for others. For me it gives me more health, for you it changes your age. For Mini it changes his size and so on. Sadly, for First it's poisonous for him." Wild told as he looked at Sky who was puking his guts up. Time and Mini cringed.

"I don't get it, I thought that we couldn't feel any sickness?" Mini questioned. Time shrugged. Wild laughed.

"That's just the effect of the potion. If Sky was alive, well, he'd be dead by now. Hahahaha!" Time and Mini deadpanned at the wild hero.

"I liked it better when you didn't know how to talk." Mini told. Time frowned.

"Well, do you know how to change us back?" Time questioned. Wild nodded.

"Yep, you just need to feel some physical damage. Luckily for you, I can help." Wild told as he took out a hammer. The Links gulped as Sky puked some more.


End file.
